¿Qué esconde tu mirada?
by crizthal
Summary: Un milagro toca la puerta de Bella, pero los fantasmas del pasado hacen que las lágrimas corran por su rostro pero ella no quiere que Edward se entere, el dolor es su secreto; pero como una mirada dice más que mil palabras, a veces es necesario preguntarse ¿Qué esconde tu mirada?
1. Prologo

******Traigo un nuevo fanfiction que hace mucho tiempo había querido publicar, espero que les guste.**

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total._

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD.  
**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction /**

Prólogo

Quizá ya ha pasado un tiempo, pero el calvario que viví no se lo doy a nadie, se que hago sufrir a mis más cercanos, pero las ganas de vivir cuando pasan cosas de esta naturaleza te dejan en un estado de muerto en vida.

_Mi bebé, _me repetía bastante seguido, porque si no fuese por aquella persona irresponsable que adelantó en una parte indebida, ya tendría a Mathew en mis brazos, arrullándolo para dormir. La segunda gran pena que tenía, era que sabía que Edward estaba teniendo más que solo una relación laboral con Chelsea Vulturi, pero qué podía hacer, si ni el alejarme de Forks pudo sacarme la pena y la distancia ya se notaba.

Un día que me desocupé temprano de la Editorial donde trabajaba, me fui directo a la casa, pese a que una colega me había invitado a tomar algo después de la oficina, sabía que Edward llegaría tarde, por lo que comería algo, miraría una película en el televisor y me iría a dormir, pero eso quedó interrumpido cuando me encontré a mí marido dándole un beso a Chelsea en el living de nuestra casa.

—No me vuelvas a buscar nunca más Cullen —le grité derramando lágrimas y salí corriendo con Edward persiguiéndome, pero logré subirme a mi auto y arranqué a toda velocidad. Alice me lo había advertido, y yo no le hice caso. Pensé en terminar con mi vida, lanzarme al mar y que no me encontraran, pero la imagen de Matt se me vino a la mente y en el dolor de la perdida encontré mi fortaleza que me permitió ir y enfrentar la realidad.

Con Edward nos sometimos a una terapia para comenzar a sanar, y esto sólo fue el inicio de las cosas que hicimos para calmar el dolor apabullante que nos dejó la partida de Matt, nuestro angelito.

**Saludos**


	2. Como curar el alma

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total__._

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD.  
**

******www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

Capítulo 1: Cómo curar mi alma

Mucho tiempo después...

Hubo un tiempo en que ya no sabía cómo mantenerme sin llorar, las fuerzas y las ganas de salir adelante se agotaban, el dolor me rodeaba y no sabía escapar, o mejor dicho, ya no quería escapar.

Si al inicio, el dolor fue el perder a mi primer hijo, ahora mi problema continuaba con los resultados de los exámenes que me entregó mi hermano, él es especialista en ginecología y obstetricia, los análisis fueron muy claros, "La paciente Isabella Cullen quedó con daños en el útero, es difícil que pueda volver a quedar embarazada o mantener un embarazo".

Me negaba a aceptar ese resultado, pero el tratamiento avanzado al que nos habíamos sometido Edward y yo, con la ayuda especialista de mi hermano, era de última generación y no había dado resultados positivos.

Era desesperante ver a todas las esposas de los empresarios socios de Edward embarazadas, por eso es que mi esposo ya no me insistía en ir a las juntas, actos benéficos o reuniones sociales, solo mis verdaderas amistades eran las que venían a casa a intentar levantarme un poco mi ánimo. La única exigencia que le ponía para esas reuniones era que fuera solo, Chelsea Vulturi no tenía que estar involucrada.

El psiquiatra decía que mi salud mental estaba normal, que era cosa personal el complicarme la vida por asuntos "existenciales"; entonces me dio de alta y pese a que yo insistía en no estar bien, no me dio otra solución.

— ¿Es tan complicado el no ser madre? —Me preguntó una de mis amigas cinco meses después del tratamiento fallido. Ella era esposa de uno de los socios de la empresa de Edward y tenía dos hijas pequeñas.

—No es eso July, lo complicado es mi situación, mi milagrosa recuperación del accidente y la culpa que siento al no poder haber hecho nada para haber salvado al hijo que perdí.

—Y si intentas con un vientre de alquiler —me dijo.

—Tal vez me sea difícil ser madre, pero no pasaré por el dolor de ver que una mujer lleve dentro a mi hijo y después de que estemos ilusionados, desaparezca sin dejar rastro —me paré nerviosa, fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Necesitaba calmarme, si Edward me encontraba en este estado sufriría y la única que tiene que llevar el dolor soy yo, él ya había hecho bastante, soportó toda mi depresión los primeros meses, estuvo conmigo casi siempre, lástima que yo no puedo decir lo mismo, si Alice, mi cuñada, no me hubiese abierto los ojos no me habría dado cuenta de que se estaba marchando hacia los brazos de Chelsea, fue en ese minuto cuando me puse una sola cosa en la cabeza, ante él me mostraría entera, la tristeza la dejaría para cuando estuviese sola.

Volví donde estaba Juliette, Jazmín y Florencia, escuché voces, Edward había llegado, su sonrisa al verme además de su mirada brillante me hicieron sonrojar, me besó la frente y pasó a guardar las cosas que traía en su despacho.

—Nos vamos, se nos hace tarde para ir a buscar a John al aeropuerto —Dijo Juliette—. Me despides de Edward.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

Subí al despacho de Edward y lo encontré con su pelo más revuelto que de costumbre, estaba con los ojos cerrados y con las manos en el puente de su nariz.

— ¿Amor, qué sucede? —lo abracé y sentí sus lagrimas mojar mi cuello, algo debía estar mal, muy mal, para que Edward estuviese así.

—Lo dejaron libre, lo dejaron libre Bella —ahí recordé que hoy se realizaba el juicio en contra de el conductor que protagonizó aquel accidente que le quitó la vida a nuestro hijo, respiré profundamente, derramé un par de lágrimas, pero hoy me tocaba a mí ser la fuerte.

Edward necesitó que lo apoyara en este minuto y no lo dejaría solo, mi amor por él era tan grande, que lo que pasó con la Vulturi quedó en el olvido, encerrado en un cajón imaginario que no se volvería a abrir.

—Seremos fuertes, no lo olvides, estamos acá el uno para el otro, hay un angelito que no quisiera vernos llorar —musité suavemente—, nunca te olvides que aunque las cosas estén demasiado adversas, de alguna u otra manera alguien nos ayudará a sentirnos mejor.

—Bella, mi amor, ¿por qué tienes siempre la palabra justa para calmarme? ¿Cómo conoces cada una de las cosas a las que le temo?

—No lo sé… el amor… esa creo que es una razón grande para tus preguntas.

Me sonrió, nos besamos en un acto de amor puro, en el cual le decíamos al otro estoy contigo. Aquel beso fue el inicio de otros que fueron aumentando el nivel de pasión y complicidad que existía entre nosotros. Lo que empezó en el despacho, no terminó allí, sino que continuó por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a nuestra habitación.

En medio de esa sesión de besos y cuando ya nos faltó el aire, lo miré a los ojos y le dije aquellas palabras que sabía que él estaba esperando desde hace tiempo, por el simple hecho de que Edward siempre esperó a que fuese yo la que dejara todos los temores de la pérdida de Matt atrás.

—Intentemos tener un hijo —él me miró a los ojos y me perdí en esa mirada, si mis cálculos eran correctos, lo más probable era que me quedara embarazada enseguida pues estaba ovulando.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Estoy tan segura de eso como del amor que siento por ti —musité suavemente, pero estaba segura de que me escuchó.

Comenzó de nuevo con los besos suaves, me miraba y me perdía en aquellos ojos verdes que me habían cautivado desde siempre. Levantó mi polera y me acercó a él tomándome firmemente por la cintura, en el intertanto, aproveché para pasar mis dedos por su cabello, acariciar sus hombros y aflojar la corbata hasta sacarla, sonreía, siempre que le sacaba la corbata tenía la misma reacción, según Edward era mi plan malvado para hacerle cosquillas.

Cuando nos quedamos sólo con nuestra ropa interior, nos acercamos a la cama y Edward hizo que me recostara, me ruboricé, parecía como si hubiese sido la primera vez que estaríamos juntos, porque todo lo que hacíamos era con mucha dulzura, todo fue avanzando y sin duda todos esos recuerdos hacen que vuelva a sentir esa cantidad de emociones que nos rodearon, entre uno y otro "te amo", llegamos al final.

Abrazados nos quedamos dormidos, irradiando felicidad y pese a todas las dificultades que habíamos tenido, todas las tristezas, sabíamos que este era un nuevo comienzo, que hacía que estuviéramos cada vez sanando nuestras heridas internas.

Unos días más tarde, Edward me dijo que tenía que ir de gira comercial por Europa y que en dos semanas volvería; era algo urgente, con la crisis económica mundial que existía no podía dejar que bajaran las acciones de su empresa, yo lo entendí porque yo también tenía planes para salir de viaje.

—Amor, ¿puedo ir a Forks? —Edward me miró como si le hubiese dicho algo completamente irracional, y le conté el motivo—. Es que unos días atrás soñé con un pequeño niño en el cementerio de Forks, que me llevaba de la mano a ver la tumba de Mathew —Edward se estremeció ante el nombre de nuestro angelito—. Ese niño me preguntó "¿mami cuando me vas a venir a ver acá donde estoy descansando?" —Edward estaba con esa mirada de meditación, lo dejé tranquilo, pues cuando desperté me quedé de la misma manera.

— ¿Estás segura de que puedes ir sola? —me preguntó.

—Charlie me acompañará. —Mi padre era quien se había tenido que encargar todos esos meses de la tumba de Matt, pues mi estado de depresión hizo que Edward adelantara el traslado hacia San Francisco después de que pasó un poco más de un mes después de la pérdida, desde ese día me daba pánico entrar al cementerio y recordar todo, pero ese sueño cambió un poco mi punto de vista e hizo que me arrepintiera.

Mi papá se alegró cuando dije que lo iba a ir a ver, pero también me preguntó, indirectamente, si estaba preparada para volver a Forks después de todo lo que sucedió, pero la necesidad de sanar heridas me llamaba, algo en mi corazón me decía que tenía que ir a ver la tumba de Matt y el sitio donde ocurrió el accidente.

El día en que mi marido se iba al extranjero viajaría yo para Forks, así la espera se haría más corta, estaría ahí una semana y después volvería, si del trabajo me necesitaban, haría las recepciones y ediciones de libros desde mi computador, ya lo había hablado con Philip, mi jefe de la Editorial.

El día en que fui con mi padre a visitar a Matt en el cementerio curiosamente salió el sol, cuando vi la tumba estaba adornada con un ángel y una banca que no había visto la última vez que lo vine a ver.

—Le compré ese angelito, espero que te guste.

—Papá, tú tienes más derecho que yo sobre la tumba de Matt, lo cuidaste y yo no lo hice —las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, y mi papá me abrazó.

—Hija no te culpes, el dolor que sentiste y que poco a poco está disminuyendo no te dejaba venir y yo creo que Matt sabe todo lo que te sucedía —me separé y coloqué las flores —tu angelito sabe que tú lo quieres y que es difícil para ti estar acá, además, mientras pueda hacerlo, yo vendré por ti—. Charlie no era muy expresivo y sé que lo hacía de corazón así que con un abrazo le agradecí sus palabras.

Después de la ida al cementerio, mi papá me dejó en casa, en la cochera estaba mi viejo Chevy, mi papá lo llevaba donde su amigo el mecánico de los policías para que cada cierto tiempo lo ajustara, quería ir al claro además de pasar por el sitio donde ocurrió la tragedia y aunque doliera iba a ser parte de mi cicatrización interna.

En la noche Matt me vino a ver a mis sueños, mi angelito estaba agradecido porque pude enfrentar mis miedos, yo estaba sentada en la banca que mi padre había mandado a colocar, Mathew me abrazaba y me decía que él iba a sanar poco a poco el dolor que tenía mi corazón, además dijo que cuando él pudiera vendría a verme y a pesar de que era un simple sueño, mi corazón creía que mi angelito quería verme bien.

El día pasó rápido, así que comencé a preparar la cena mientras mi madre tejía una cartera de lana, entre estos días que había estado acá me percate de que el hobbie que tenía ahora era tejer, pero daba por sentado de que en un par de días lo cambiaría por otro, sonreí.

Después de que volví a San Francisco, y estaba ansiosa por ver si tendría o no mi anhelado bebé, llamé a Andy, mi hermano, le conté que necesitaba que me tuviese reservada la última hora del día viernes y el motivo por el cual quería esa cita médica, él me aconsejó que me mantuviese tranquila y que cualquier cosa que pasara él estaría a mi lado, como siempre.

_**Agradezco a todas aquellas personas que le han dado una oportunidad a este fic, a todas ellas un abrazo enorme.**_


	3. Entre realidades y recuerdos

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total__._

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD.  
**

**www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

Capítulo 2: Entre realidades y recuerdos

Quizá pensé que era un momento imaginario, algo irreal, una muestra con lo que mi inconsciente había planeado divertirse, pero por más que me repetí muchas veces _"esto es sólo un gran sueño"_, no despertaba. Me acuerdo que el reloj marcaba las 19:30 de un día viernes casi normal, lo que transformó lo habitual fue estar extremadamente alterada por los resultados que traían unas pruebas de embarazo.

Obviamente ni el bebé que podría venir en camino, ni el padre eran el problema, el inconveniente era si esas pruebas marcaban negativo o un falso positivo, sería otro intento fallido y Edward, mi marido, ya no tenía la fuerza suficiente para consolarme a mí y a él mismo por la tristeza de no poder tener hijos.

Lo más duro fue todo el proceso posterior a la pérdida de mi primer embarazo, sobre todo aquella vez que dio un falso positivo posterior a un tratamiento de última generación cinco meses antes de aquel viernes, los dos estábamos tan contentos, pero no hubo bebé.

—_Mira, mira mi amor, dio positivo —le dije absolutamente emocionada y él me dio un beso, que se cargaba de esa misma emoción, felicidad, dicha y amor incondicional._

—_Bella, llamemos a tu hermano, tienes que hacerte pronto esos exámenes, para que puedas tener claro que es lo que debes hacer para que esto salga bien._

—_Ok. —La emoción se apoderó de mí, pero inspiré profundamente mientras marcaba los números—. ¿Se encuentra el Doctor Andrew Swan?, soy su hermana._

—_Oh, señorita Isabella, enseguida la transfiero—dijo amablemente su secretaria, que increíblemente se acordaba de mi nombre._

—_Aló Bella, ¿qué te sucede? ¿Estás bien?_

—_Sé que es muy extraño, pero te juro que en mis manos tengo una prueba de embarazo que salió positiva. —Mi alegría se transmitía hacia Andrew, botaba lágrimas de felicidad, con una mano sujetaba mi teléfono y con la otra palpaba mi vientre._

—_Ven de inmediato para realizarte las pruebas; no conduzcas, tú estás demasiado nerviosa._

—_No te preocupes, Edward está conmigo, él conducirá; nos vemos en media hora._

Ese fue uno de los momentos en los que he estado más nerviosa y espero que este resultado sea el esperado, ¿cuán largo pueden hacerse cinco minutos?, me preguntaba internamente.

—_Andy. —Lo abracé, pero él no traía una sonrisa en esos ojos que desde pequeña me decían que es lo que pasaba en su cabeza y en su corazón—. ¿Dónde está Edward?_

—_Él prefiere estar afuera, le afectó mucho la noticia… —No entendí nada y quedé más aturdida con lo que dijo después—. Promete que vas a ser fuerte… que no te vas a rendir… ustedes son jóvenes, de seguro podrán intentarlo de nuevo._

— _¿Qué… qué quieres decir? —Titubeaba, toda aquella emoción se convirtió en angustia—. No hay embarazo, ¿eso es lo que intentas decirme? —Él asintió y yo me derrumbé._

No quería que me pasara de nuevo aquello del falso positivo y sobre todo porque Edward no había estado de un buen estado de ánimo hace mucho tiempo. El día que cambió nuestra vida no estaba conmigo pues él había estado dos semanas fuera, y esperaba tenerle una buena noticia a él y a todas las personas que nos vieron muy tristes después del accidente.

Ya se había cumplido el tiempo de espera por la respuesta, sin embargo, por lo nerviosa que estaba no quise ver el test, lo metí a la caja y salí al encuentro de mi hermano en la consulta. Manejé con cuidado, "la ansiedad nunca ha sido buena compañera de la conducción" fue lo que Charlie, en su cargo como jefe de policía, me había inculcado desde pequeña; estacioné como a una calle del hospital y caminé lo que me quedaba para conocer aquellos resultados.

Mi corazón latía muy rápido, pero hice caso omiso de aquello y enseguida llegué a la consulta de mi hermano.

—Pasé señorita, su hermano la espera— me sonrió la secretaria.

Aquel despacho tenía un mural entero de diplomas y títulos que mi hermano tenía, miré la silla del escritorio, estaba vacía… esta broma ya me la conocía, me di vuelta antes de que me asustara y lo abracé.

—Hola hermanito. —Frunció el entrecejo por no haber podido realizar su broma—. Te traje las pruebas y vengo lista para el examen. —Me sonrió a medias y después de un largo suspiro fue directo con la pregunta que quería hacerme, presentía cuál iba a ser.

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward?

—Últimamente van mejor, pero existen veces que me dan ganas de decirle que se separe de mí, total, el problema para concebir siempre lo tendré y no creo que pueda solucionarse. —Y comenzaron a pasar las imágenes del funeral de mi primer bebé.

— ¡Shh! —Puso un dedo en mis labios—. Apurémonos, para que cuando llegue tu marido esté todo listo.

Me hizo las preguntas de rutina, me hizo pasar a la camilla mientras él veía las muestras que no había querido ver para no ilusionarme, y, posteriormente, comenzó el examen que determinaría si llegaba a mi vida la maternidad.

—Mira para acá. —Vi en sus ojos un brillo de alegría que no me pasó desapercibido—. Tienes que ser muy cuidadosa porque ya no eres solo tú, en poco más de ocho meses, si Dios quiere, tendrás a tu anhelado bebé en tus brazos.

Me emocioné con la noticia, pero como todavía no cumplía las seis semanas de embarazo, mi hermano dijo que no era posible oír los latidos del corazón de mi bebé en esa oportunidad, pese a eso, sabía que Edward se pondría feliz de nuevo, todo volverá a la normalidad.

Andrew me acompañó al centro comercial, él le regalaría el primer conjunto de ropa a su sobrino o sobrina, yo iba camino al "mundo del bebé" que tenía el supermercado, pero a Andrew se le ocurrió otra cosa, llevarme a la tienda más exclusiva para vestir desde un recién nacido hasta un infante de dos años. La ropa diminuta estaba por todos lados, él me dijo que eligiera dos juegos completos de ropa, me gustó uno blanco y uno amarillo, Andrew pagó sin dejarme ver cuánto era el total y salimos de allí.

Íbamos pasando frente al supermercado, le pedí que me acompañara porque necesitaba comprar algo, pasé a comprar todos los ingredientes para una pizza casera e íbamos camino a una caja para poder pagar. Salimos por uno de los pasillos que tenía cosas para bebé y recordé que en el fondo del ático había dejado una caja con todo lo que le había comprado acá mismo a Mathew, en ese mismo instante imágenes del accidente se abrieron paso en mi memoria.

_Era un día domingo soleado, extraño para ser Forks, Edward y yo planeamos salir hasta nuestro prado, el cual habíamos encontrado de casualidad siendo novios, en el instituto. Todavía no nos habíamos mudado hasta San Francisco, Íbamos a esperar al nacimiento de nuestro primer bebé y después Edward pasaría a encargarse de la empresa familiar en San Francisco, California._

—_Vamos Edward —le di un beso tierno —, se nos hace tarde._

—_Ok, tranquila, pero primero ponte de lado para sacarle una foto a mi hijo. —Le saqué la lengua en un acto infantil, pero sentí una patadita y llevé la mano a mi vientre mientras lo miraba con todo el amor infinito que tiene una madre por su hijo, en eso sentí el flash._

—_Edward, ¿no se te ocurrió avisarme que ibas a sacar la foto? _

—_Perdón Bells, pero es que te veías tan bien que no me resistí a que esta fuera la foto oficial de ti y nuestro bebé. —Lo abracé, pero unas náuseas repentinas me invadieron y tuve que correr al baño, todavía me ocurría de vez en cuando, lo único que quería era que se pasara pronto—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Suspendemos el viaje? —me preguntaba después de que me había lavado los dientes para quitarme el mal sabor de boca._

—_Sólo quiero salir mi amor, nada me haría más feliz que el aire fresco de nuestro claro._

_En la carretera no se veía ningún vehículo; de pronto vimos un camión a distancia, nuestra velocidad no superaba los 80 km/h; cuando íbamos más cerca del camión un irresponsable quiso adelantar, y nos impactó de lleno, mi instinto reflejo fue proteger mi vientre, pero, ¿qué podían hacer unos simples brazos ante tamaña colisión?_

_Desperté llena de cables y agujas, con una bolsa de sangre conectada a mi brazo, pero al tocar mi vientre el dolor fue inexplicablemente grande, con mis sollozos desperté a mi madre que estaba en la misma habitación, solo me abrazó y me contuvo porque ya no había nada más que hacer, estaba completamente vacía._

Abracé a Andrew, él entendía que para mí un nuevo embarazo era revivir todos aquellos miedos, abrir heridas que aunque el tiempo había logrado que dejaran de sangrar, todavía no existía un analgésico para poder erradicar los sangrados esporádicos que venían con los recuerdos. En la caja fue todo más rápido que de costumbre, mientras caminábamos al vehículo me percaté de lo tarde que se hacía, le dije a mi hermano que se fuera por la autopista para evitarnos el atasco de las calles internas y así llegar rápido a casa.

Andrew entró conmigo, me dijo que él iría a buscar a Edward al aeropuerto mientras yo hacía la cena y que no me preocupara por él pues llegaría a comer a su departamento junto con Caroline y sus hijos para no interrumpir el gran momento en que le contara a Edward la gran noticia.

Estaba absolutamente nerviosa, el test de embarazo estaba en una cajita en la mesa y el video del ultrasonido en el DVD listo para reproducirse. Sentí un auto frenar en la calle, unos minutos después vi salir del vehículo de mi hermano a un sonriente Edward, le abrí la puerta antes de que llegara a tocar, me besó intensamente en el umbral de la puerta y yo le sonreí cuando entró.

—Mmm… ¿Pizza casera? —Estaba contento, sentía que la noticia iba a arreglar cualquier problema que hubiésemos tenido.

—Sí, comida especial, para un momento especial.

—Bella, que llegue de un viaje de dos semanas no es nada tan especial que requiera una cena así —suspiró profundamente, amaba esa sencillez que tenía—. ¿O hay algo más?

—Todavía no te puedo decir nada. —Me miró atemorizado—. No te asustes, no ocurre nada malo, todo va excelente.

Con mi corazón latiendo a mil revoluciones por segundo le serví un gran trozo de pizza, Edward me miraba como tratando de descubrir qué es lo que escondía, aunque me mostré totalmente misteriosa. En medio de la comida, me preguntó sobre el contenido de la caja; había llegado la hora.

—Eh, es… es… sólo ábrelo. —Mis ojos amenazaron con botar lágrimas pero gracias a Dios me controlé. Edward abrió la caja que tenía la apariencia de un estuche para guardar anteojos y quedó mirando lo que había en su interior con una expresión de total asombro.

— ¿Esto… esto… es tuyo? —Me sonrió cuando yo asentí, no podía hablar, la emoción que sentí en ese momento me dejó paralizada—. ¿Está totalmente confirmado? —Le puse "play" con el control remoto del DVD y comenzó a verse el video de la ecografía, dio la vuelta a la mesa y me abrazó tan fuerte que toda esa alegría y emoción en ese abrazo también estaba en el aire.

Pasaron sólo tres días desde que Edward supo que estaba embarazada y ya me tenía muy consentida, pero al despertar aquel día, comenzaron las náuseas y los mareos, menos mal que mi marido ya se había ido a trabajar cuando desperté, sus nervios me habrían alterado más.

Era tan incómodo que cualquier cosa que ingería acabara como desecho, con Matt no había sido tanto, pero la felicidad de estar embarazada era tal que no me importaba si tenía que soportar estas cosas durante un tiempo.

Todas las cosas mejoraron después que le conté la noticia de mi embarazo a Edward, cualquier posible distanciamiento que pudo habernos afectado, era solo un momento de oscuridad que fue totalmente opacada por la luz que comenzaba a tener nuestras vidas.

Esa misma tarde, organicé una reunión familiar en mi casa aprovechando que mis papás habían llegado a San Francisco de visita, obviamente mi hermano sabía cuál era la razón por la cual quería que estuviéramos todos juntos, pero sabía que él no diría nada antes de que yo diera la feliz noticia tanto a mi familia como a la de Edward. En tamaños siempre han sido muy dispares, porque mis padres fueron hijos únicos, a eso le sumo a mi hermano mayor Andrew, su esposa Caroline, una latina con la misma profesión que él tenía y mis dos pequeños sobrinos, Kathy y Nick de catorce meses de edad. En cambio, Carlisle, mi suegro, tenía más familiares en Europa, de donde proviene; Esme, la madre de Edward, tenía una hermana que sus padres habían adoptado, Carmen, quien estaba viviendo en Alaska con parte de su familia; los hermanos de Edward eran dos, Alice y Emmett, que estaban emparejados con Jasper y Rosalie Hale respectivamente.

—Hola mi amor —dijo Edward cuando llegó de su trabajo y después de darme un beso—, ¿cena familiar? —preguntó después de ver más puestos colocados.

—Sí, ya es hora de que sepan la noticia. —Sonreí al ver cómo le brillaban los ojos.

— ¿Cuál es el menú de hoy? —Olfateó el aire, pero no se encontró con ningún olor a comida preparada.

—Eh, creo que vas a tener que ayudarme con eso, no me he podido acercar a la cocina más que para sacar unas galletas saladas, es lo único que he podido comer, las náuseas hicieron acto de presencia hoy. —Miró mi vientre, se arrodilló y le comenzó a hablar.

—Mi pequeño, no hagas que tu mamá se sienta mal ¿sí? —Me dio un beso donde se alojaba nuestro bebé—. Pórtate bien, al menos cuando yo no esté para cuidar de ella.

Yo me puse a llorar, era incontrolable que la emoción que tenía la pudiera canalizar, era algo que lo veía venir pues con nuestro primer bebé estuve emocional durante todo lo que duró el embarazo.

—Shh, todo está bien mi amor, no llores.

—Es que… no lo puedo controlar. —Sonreí a medias.

—Yo prepararé la cena, no te preocupes, anda a descansar, te avisaré cuando todo esté listo.

En la habitación quería descansar, era una idea muy tentadora pero decidí ponerme linda, Alice me mataría si no estaba con un vestido acorde a una cena familiar, pues le encantaba sacar fotos en cada una de ellas. No me gustaba ser el centro de atención pero en ese minuto era inevitable, todo se centraría en mí, mis emociones y mi estado de salud.

Todos llegaron puntualmente a las ocho y media de la tarde, me encontraba demasiado nerviosa, más si le sumamos que al bajar desde el dormitorio al primer piso estaba todo tan oloroso a mariscos pues Edward había preparado un ceviche, que tuve que ir directo al baño, entonces mi amado esposo me preparó arroz blanco para que pudiera cenar algo decente.

—Hola, hola —dijo Alice cuando entró con la cámara lista, pero se detuvo al verme—. ¿Estás bien, Bella? —Yo asentí suavemente, con el temor de volver a marearme—. Estás pálida —acotó, mientras venía hacia el sillón donde estaba medio recostada.

—Es solo que hoy me desperté con náuseas —le contesté justo cuando mi hermano entró a la sala, Alice no entendió aunque mi hermano me miró pidiéndome disculpas, sabía que se lamentaría por no haberme dado nada para este tipo de molestias, pero para mí no era un síntoma que me afectara mucho.

Edward me ayudó a pararme e irme a sentar a la mesa mientras mi madre y Esme servían lo que había preparado Edward, aunque mi marido me sirvió un poco de arroz blanco pues no iba a arriesgar la salud y el bienestar mío y del bebé.

— ¿Qué tienen que decirnos? —Fue Alice la que preguntó—.Porque créanme que me he dado cuenta de todas las miraditas que se daban durante la cena.

—Les tenemos una noticia con Bella. —Mi mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, no fue bueno cargar con toda la porción de arroz a mi frágil estómago y en cuanto Edward terminó de decir esa frase me paré y fui rauda al baño.

—Yo voy —dijo de inmediato Andrew mientras se encerraba en el baño conmigo—. Ya Bells, ya está —me dijo cuando todo lo que pudiera haber tenido como alimento ya no estaba en mi organismo.

—Estoy bien. —Me paré demasiado brusco y me vino un potente mareo, pero estaba firmemente agarrada del lavamanos.

Cuando salimos todos estaban en la sala, Andy me llevó cuidadosamente hacia el sillón donde también estaba mi Edward y toda esa preocupación que se hacía notar en sus ojos se disipó levemente cuando me vio.

—Como dije, Bella y yo les queremos dar una noticia —respiró profundo y continuó hablando—: es algo que nos ha emocionado mucho, sobre todo desde que lo compartió conmigo. —Alice lo paró.

—O dices de una vez qué es lo que sucede o me veré en la obligación de enojarme contigo.

—Alice, tranquila —le dije—, es solo que Edward está tan feliz que quiere transmitir a todos ese sentimiento.

—No te preocupes Bella, la cosa es que algo sucede y me invaden las ganas de saber qué es.

—Les pido un favor, sólo miren el televisor—terminó Edward antes de que comenzara a reproducirse el video.

Mi suegro lo entendió al mismo tiempo que Caroline, me miraron a mí y entendieron todo mi malestar anterior, Rosalie fue la que interrumpió el silencio deseándome lo mejor, así como cada una de las personas que estaban en nuestro hogar. Aunque sin duda me quedé sin palabras cuando Edward llegó con un pequeño paquete, eran unos zapatitos de recién nacido y mis lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia mientras mi madre me abrazaba. Esos zapatos los había comprado Edward hace tres años y cuatro meses para nuestro angelito, de seguro ya había encontrado la caja donde puse todo esto, nunca me dijo nada.

Todos se habían ido, mi hermano me dejo una receta para unos medicamentos especiales para los malestares que estaba sufriendo, Edward los fue a comprar mientras yo me iba al dormitorio a descansar. No me percaté cuando llegó porque el cansancio me dominaba y me encontró en el sillón durmiendo, pero al igual que yo Edward estaba muy feliz, el brillo de sus ojos ante pequeños cambios que me ocurrían me lo dejaba muy claro.

Me levanté temprano aquel lunes para ir a mi trabajo, tenía que entregar el informe médico que me daba baja por maternidad al ser un embarazo "de alto riesgo". El bebé estaba muy bien de salud realmente, pero al tener antecedentes de aborto no podía seguir trabajando, o al menos no podía trabajar si quería que todo funcionara perfectamente.

Cuando volvía a casa me dio antojo de comer helado de naranja, entonces pasé a mi heladería favorita que quedaba muy cerca de mi casa, _Swensens Ice cream_ que se ubica en _Hyde St_. con _Union St._, desde pequeña había sido amiga de los hijos del dueño que antes vivió en Forks y eran amables conmigo, cuando los vi, los saludé amorosamente.

—Hola don José. —Él me sonrió y me hizo señas para que me acercara.

—Hola Bella, tiempo sin verte. ¿Qué sabor quieres hoy? —me preguntó sin preámbulos y con el antojo que tenía solo contesté:

—Ando con antojo de helado de naranja. —Me ruboricé, no acostumbraba a que me regalara un helado, pero era tal mi antojo que era una necesidad de comer y llevar al menos dos litros a casa para tener de reserva.

—Will, prepara helado de naranja en el pote de dos y medio para llevar, es un regalo para Isabella —gritó desde la puerta, le agradecí con la mirada pues no me cobró por ello—. Ahora cuéntame, ¿de dónde proviene tanto antojo?

Me brilló la mirada antes de responder: —Don José, el milagro sucedió, estoy embarazada. —Me abrazó y no pude seguir conteniendo mi emoción. Definitivamente estuve muy sensible, pero lo único que esperaba era poder controlarlo aunque sea un poco

—Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije, Dios no te dejaría sola, me encanta como brillan esos ojos, no hagas fuerzas, tienes que comer bien, mira que para regalonear con helados y dulces al futuro bebé está este viejo.

En ese momento el empleado que había mandado a buscar el helado me lo trajo, además de una copa con helado de naranja y salsa de chocolate. Me sentía tan feliz, don José siempre ha sido un hombre esforzado que nos consentía con helados, batidos y dulces, me había visto crecer y estuvo conmigo siempre, él es tan creyente que cuando perdí a mi bebé nunca faltó una palabra de aliento que no me dedicara, siempre le estaría agradecida.

Cuando llegué a casa vi un auto extraño, era pequeño pero de un llamativo azul eléctrico. Me bajé cuidadosamente del vehículo, no quería tener mareos, pues pese a los medicamentos a veces me movía bruscamente y tenía que sujetarme de algo de inmediato si no quería terminar en el suelo; abrí la puerta y escuché a varias personas conversando en la cocina, me dirigí hacia allí.

—Hola. —Levanté las cejas para que Edward me dijera quiénes eran, pues no los había conocido.

—Hola mi amor, ellos son Kate Denali, mi prima, y su novio Garrett. —Ahí caí en cuenta de quiénes eran. Cómo no los había visto desde mi matrimonio no me había habituado a verlos, no como a la hermana de Kate, Tanya, que estaba haciendo un postgrado en L.A., y nos visitaba regularmente.

—Oh, hola, ¿cómo están? —les pregunté mientras guardaba el pote de helado en el congelador.

—Nosotros estamos súper bien, gracias. —Me sonrió con los ojos llenos de curiosidad. Sabía por lo que estaban acá, nadie pudo guardar la noticia, Esme de seguro había llamado a su familia.

— ¿Qué quieres preguntar Kate? —Fui directa ante la mirada aprensiva de mi marido que estaba incómodo por algo. —Te conozco, esos ojos brillantes están muy expectantes.

— ¿Es verdad que por fin estás embarazada?

—Sí, casi como un milagro. —Cuando lo confirmé los ojos se le pusieron mucho más brillantes y Garrett la abrazó, no estaba entendiendo nada—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo que sucede es que Kate confirmó que tiene poco más de un mes de embarazo. —Me quedé muda, fui a abrazarla pues sabía que a ella le habían diagnosticado un problema intrauterino irreparable que provocaba la imposibilidad de que fuera madre, ese día llegué a una gran conclusión: Los milagros existen.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado con el capítulo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que le han dado una oportunidad al fic, quiero hacer una mención especial para tres personas, Mimi, mi beta; Cata **_(baisers ardents)_**, una gran escritora y autora del fic Dos Caras contra el fuego, y por último para Saha Denali quien ha sido la primera persona en comentar.**

**Cariños.**


	4. Con mucho cuidado

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total__._

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD.  
**

**www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero he querido escribir bastante porque cuando me toque volver a la Universidad tenga capítulos para complacer a todas las personas que leen ¿Qué esconde tu mirada?**

* * *

Capítulo 3: Con mucho cuidado.

Una semana después de la visita de Kate, Alice llegó a buscarme muy temprano, considerando el hecho de que estaba durmiendo un poco más que de costumbre, insistiendo en que había que comprarme ropa de maternidad con la que me sintiera cómoda y también aprovechar la salida para comprarle ropa a su futuro sobrino o sobrina, pero con lo apurada que salí a abrir la puerta me vino un mareo de esos en los cuales no sabes con qué te puedes sostener, gracias a Dios Alice había entrado, pues le tocó sostenerme ante mi inminente desmayo.

Todo se volvió negro.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero por el suero en mi mano, y lo blanca que era la habitación, deduje que en algún hospital; miré hacia el lado y me encontré con Edward que estaba durmiendo, su cara de sufrimiento me perturbaba. Necesitaba un vaso de agua, tenía la garganta muy seca, apreté el botón para que viniera la enfermera, cuando abrió la puerta de mi habitación mi marido despertó, y se acercó a mí con su cara más aliviada.

— ¿Qué necesita? —preguntó amablemente la enfermera.

—Agua, por favor. —Me entregó un vaso con agua tibia que calmó la sequedad de mi garganta—. Muchas gracias.

— ¿Puede llamar al Doctor Swan, por favor? —dijo mi marido.

—Enseguida. —Salió de la habitación.

—Mi amor, ¿qué sucedió?, ¿estás bien?, ¿necesitas algo? —me decía Edward. Tenía claro que estaba literalmente con el alma en un hilo, pero me sentía bien, o esperaba estarlo y que mi bebé también lo estuviera.

—Estoy bien, sólo fue un desmayo, nada que temer. —Lo miré a los ojos y algo no me había dicho, lo conocía. — ¿Qué sucede, Edward? —dije seria.

—Sucede que pese a los medicamentos que te dio tu hermano tienes demasiado baja la progesterona y ante cualquier cosa puedes comenzar a sangrar. —Me estaba asustando—. No llores por favor, hay solución, mi amor sé fuerte, no estés triste que el bebé lo siente. —Respiré profundo, mientras mi amor me daba un tierno beso en la frente y limpiaba mis lágrimas con un pañuelo.

Andrew, mi hermano, entró a la habitación.

— ¿Le dijiste? —Miró a Edward.

—Tu hermana me conoce la mirada y no le podía mentir. —Asintió serio.

Andy me explicó que lo más recomendable era que me quedara en cama lo que quedaba del primer trimestre, que me levantara solo para lo necesario y que después que terminara el periodo de riesgo veríamos si es que podía volver a una vida "normal".

Todo esto me tenía asustada, Charlie y Renée, mis padres, me fueron a ver a mi casa una vez estuve de alta y después de que mi padre salió de mi habitación mi mamá me comenzó a decir cosas que jamás me hubiese imaginado.

—Hija, cuando estuve embarazada de ti, a los cinco meses, sufrí una amenaza de aborto tan grave que el médico me dijo que habías muerto y que estaban preparando el pabellón para sacarte. Yo no dejaba de llorar. Cuando iba camino a pabellón pegaste una inocente patadita, se lo dije al médico y cuando hicieron una nueva ecografía, tu corazón latía. —Mi impresión se reflejaba en mi rostro, no podía imaginar si quiera todo lo que sucedió—. Eres una guerrera, Bella, no te das por vencida fácilmente, esta es una pequeña prueba más. —Me abrazó y me dejó pensando en cada palabra que había dicho, y el cansancio hizo que durmiera el resto del día.

La mañana siguiente fue como cualquier otra, las náuseas matutinas no me dejaron tranquila, volví a acostarme, quería seguir calentita, prendí el televisor en un canal de música romántica justo cuando estaba finalizando un vídeo el siguiente fue la canción que Edward me dedicó en el concierto de ese cantante y recordé aquel momento; de pronto la puerta del dormitorio se abrió dándole paso a Edward que traía una bandeja con varias cosas.

— ¿Jugo o leche? ¿Pan con huevo o con mermelada?

—Me gustaría un jugo y un pan con mermelada, además de mi beso de buenos días. —Sonreí abiertamente; dejó la bandeja en el velador, y me dio el beso que tanto esperaba, después desayunamos juntos y cerca de las nueve de la mañana Edward se fue a su oficina.

A eso de las once llegaron Alice y Esme a hacerme compañía, y trajeron paquetes de regalo en los cuales venían calcetines pequeños, gorritos y guantes para bebé, además de varios vestidos para mí. me hicieron reír bastante y sobre todo cuando les pedí que hablaran con Don José para que me mandara helado de frutos rojos, estaba con ganas terribles de comer helado y Alice fue en busca de ello mientras Esme me llevó a la cocina para que no me sintiera sola en la habitación, pues ella iba a hacer el almuerzo.

—Espero que no te incomode que comience a entrometerme en tu cocina, Bella.

—Esme, eres como mi segunda madre, así que eso de entrometerse no es válido, lo que quieras lo puedes buscar. —Me sonrió.

— ¿Hay algo que te provoque náuseas? —Le contesté que todavía me afectaba todo lo que tuviera mucha cebolla o ajo y que las frituras tampoco las toleraba.

—Entonces, ¿la comida italiana todavía te gusta? —Asentí.

—Creo que nunca me dejará de gustar. —Me sonrojé—. Es algo que Edward ha tenido que aprender a tolerar, porque hay semanas completas en las que me obsesiono por cocinar comida europea. —Esme rio.

—Te lo decía porque todas las cosas que más me gustaban cuando estuve embarazada de Edward no las toleraba, sólo con el aroma comenzaba a tener mareos o náuseas.

Esme preparó ravioles con salsa blanca y champiñones cortados en trozos, cuando estaba todo listo Alice llegó, dejó el helado en la nevera y mientras mi marido llegaba a almorzar volví a mi habitación, ya había estado demasiado tiempo levantada.

Cuando llegué a la habitación junto con Alice, recibí una llamada telefónica de Kate, la prima de Edward, ella me contó un par de cosas de su embarazo, el cual era un poco más saludable que el mío, me quería invitar a su casa, pero como le conté mi problema ella decidió venir a verme, me puse feliz. Con ella siempre fue fácil hablar, las cosas que nos pasaron eran distintas y a su vez parecidas, las dos queríamos ser madres y por una cosa del destino no habíamos podido, y curiosamente habíamos quedado embarazadas en fechas cercanas.

— ¡Bella! —sentí que dijo Edward apenas entró a la casa.

— ¡En la habitación! —le respondí, mi pulso se aceleró, era una cosa instantánea al escuchar su voz o verle.

— ¡Hola, Bells! —dijo antes de besarme—, mi madre y Alice tienen la mesa puesta, ¿vas a almorzar allá o acá?

—Vamos, amor, aparte de las tradicionales náuseas matutinas, no hay nada que sea relevante.

— ¿Te tomaste tus medicamentos?

—El de las náuseas acuérdate que mi hermano me la restringió a media pastilla a la hora de la cena, las vitaminas las tomo en el almuerzo y el hierro a eso de las 5 de la tarde.

—Verdad. —Se llevó inconscientemente la mano a su pelo y se lo revolvió, me encantaba esa costumbre.

El almuerzo estuvo exquisito, pero lo que más me gustó fue el helado, Edward me miró y rodó los ojos, como diciendo "tu gusto por el helado no podía fallar".

Mi suegra lavó la loza y mi cuñada se dedicó a revisar mi armario, sacó muchas cosas que me había regalado ella y con mi supervisión, metió bastante de todas esas cosas en bolsas para caridad, sin embargo, los objetos que eran realmente significativos ella ya no los tocaba, ni si quiera preguntaba y por el resto de vez en cuando hacía consultas, de esa manera dejó toda la ropa prenatal y algunas cosas más que podía usar hasta que no se me notara el embarazo. Edward dijo que iría a su despacho a trabajar y que cuando Esme y Alice se fueran le avisara para que no estuviese sola.

Cuando Alice y Esme ya no estaban, Edward llegó con una película en la mano, la colocó en el DVD y con un bol lleno de palomitas pasamos la tarde juntos. Le conté que Kate vendría a vernos, se alegró, pues le habían avisado que tenía que ir a una reunión importante a Washington DC y no quería que estuviese sola. Con el paso de la película me fue ganando el cansancio y me quedé poco a poco dormida; desperté en la madrugada con un antojo de tartaleta de frambuesas y al ver a mi marido durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi vientre me causó mucha ternura, pero aún así lo desperté.

— ¿Qué sucede, Bella? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, tranquilo, es solo que tengo un antojo —me sonrojé y él puso su mano en mi rostro.

— ¿Qué se le antoja a la madre más hermosa? —Quedé aún más roja, aunque siempre me resultaba demasiado incómodo, era algo natural desde que tengo memoria.

—Tartaleta de frambuesas.

—Está bien, cariño, lo único que te pido es que no te quedes dormida mientras voy a comprar —me guiñó el ojo.

Cuando Edward volvió con mi tartaleta, yo estaba en la cocina con una taza de leche con chocolate en la mano, Edward me besó tiernamente y después se saboreaba los labios, como broma le dije que cómo le quitaba la leche a una mujer embarazada, él se rió mientras volvíamos a la habitación, ahí me comí mi tartaleta, Edward me besó y sin querer quedó con mermelada de frambuesas en sus labios, el siguiente beso fue muy dulce, literalmente, la pasión fue incrementando, era algo que se sentía en cada roce pero de la nada mi marido se detuvo.

Esa separación brusca me dolió, me hizo llorar y salí en dirección al dormitorio de visitas a descargar mi llanto. Edward tocaba la puerta desesperado, no le abrí, me sentía mal y con toda la rabia que causó su rechazo le grité algo de lo cual me arrepentí enseguida.

—Es fácil rechazar a una pobre mujer que te hace la vida miserable teniendo a alguna de las Vulturi en la oficina.

Después de eso no siguió insistiendo y me bajó la culpa, esperé una hora para que Edward se quedara dormido, me vestí y aunque era más de media noche, tomé mi auto y salí de nuestra casa camino hacia el mirador de la calle _Point Lobos_, me encantaba mirar el océano desde ese lugar. Estaba iluminado por la luna y las luces de la calle, estaba tranquilo el sector pese a que el local _Cliff House_ todavía se encontraba abierto, me bajé a mirar y a derramar las lágrimas que mi error me estaba causando, de un momento a otro alguien me tocó el hombro, al voltear vi que era mi gran amiga Juliette y su marido.

—Bella, tranquila. —Me abrazó e hizo que me calmara—. ¿Otra vez estás teniendo problemas con Edward? —Yo desvié la mirada.

—Fue solo un estúpido arranque y ataque de celos míos que arruinaron la felicidad de él. —Otra vez comenzaban a botar lágrimas.

Cuando July volvió a calmarme sentí un dolor agudo en la parte baja de mi vientre y al mirar mis jeans me percaté de la mancha de sangre que tenían, mi bebé, grité con horror, John rápidamente y atento a lo que nos pasaba llegó a auxiliarme y se subió conmigo al auto y me llevó al hospital más cercano, el _San Francisco VA medical center_, donde trabajaba mi suegro,mientras mi amiga nos seguía en el vehículo de ella y además llamó de urgencia a mi hermano y a Edward.

John le explicó todo lo que él sabía a la enfermera y al médico en urgencias mientras estabilizaban el estado de salud de mi bebé y el mío. Andy llegó con una cara de profunda preocupación y el médico de urgencias le pasó por completo mi causa. Yo seguía derramando lágrimas hasta que mi hermano habló.

—Basta, Bella—dijo serio—. Mientras más alterada estés más daño provocarás.

—Andy ¿no lo perdí, cierto? —Suspiré—. Dime la verdad, por favor.

—No, tu bebé está bien, pero su estado es grave, tendrás que quedarte hospitalizada. —Asentí—. Edward está molesto por algo, no me quiso decir qué era, ¿qué sucedió antes de que Juliette te encontrara?

Le conté todo lo que había ocurrido hasta antes de que él llegara a la sala de emergencias, me preguntó si quería que Edward me acompañara y le dije que él, como mi médico, decidiera si Edward podía entrar, pero que las discusiones sean para cuando estuviera fuera del hospital, mi hermano asintió.

Me hice la dormida cuando la enfermera entró a ver las máquinas que marcaban los latidos cardíacos de mi bebé.

El cajón imaginario donde guardé la pena que me causó Edward cuando estuvo con la Vulturi se había vuelto a abrir esa noche, el remordimiento me estaba matando y Edward no me venía a ver para poder disculparme, sabía que le había dolido pero estaba preocupada por el hecho de que ni si quiera estuviese preocupado del bebé. El miedo de una ruptura se alojaba más que nunca en mi cabeza, la otra razón que se me ocurría era que Andy había restringido las visitas, pero sabía que Edward podía manipular a mi hermano para que lo dejase entrar.

Esa madrugada me dormí esperando que Edward ingresara a mi habitación y cuando desperté tampoco estaba, la enfermera a eso de las 10 de la mañana me dijo que mi médico estaba por entrar a verme.

—Andy, que bueno verte.

— ¿Cómo estás? —me dijo con cautela.

—Bien, creo. —Suspiré profundamente y cerré los ojos para que me bajara el nudo en la garganta—. ¿Dónde está Edward?

—Afuera, esperando que dé la orden para que pueda entrar, anoche estaba tan alterado y tú necesitabas estar tranquila así que di la orden de que no recibieras visitas. —Eso explicaba todo.

—Dile que pase, es urgente que le pida disculpas.

—Lo sé, lo sé, aunque créeme que él también ha estado pensando en sus errores, así que ambos tienen que perdonarse.

Antes de abandonar mi habitación, mi hermano revisó el estado de salud de mi bebé, me dijo que todavía su frecuencia cardíaca no era la mejor pero que estaba estable, así que me tendría en observación hasta mañana al menos.

Cuando Edward entró me sorprendí, su rostro lleno de culpa tiraron al suelo todos los miedos que tenía sobre una separación, estábamos tan desesperados por pedirle perdón al otro que lo dijimos al mismo tiempo pero Edward hizo algo que me dejó perpleja.

—Tú también tienes que perdonarme, hijo —le habló a mi vientre—, no pretendía que tu sufrieras. —Me emocioné, si bien Edward a Mathew le hablaba bastante, no era lo mismo.

—Nuestro pequeño te ama, Edward, estoy segura de eso. —Lo miré a los ojos—. Así como yo también te amo. —Lo besé en los labios, fue apenas un roce, pero era una forma de expresar ese amor profundo e incondicional.

Alice, Esme y Rosalie entraron a mi habitación, en ese instante mi marido dijo que se iba a casa a descansar un rato porque la noche anterior no había dormido nada en la sala de espera, lo comprendí y con un beso en mi frente se despidió. Después Alice comenzó con las preguntas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —No quería decirles nada, Andy era mi confidente exclusivo que tenía para desahogarme, no era cosa de confianza, más bien no quería que le recriminaran nada a Edward.

—Problemas con la progesterona y mi testarudez de querer salir a _Point Lobos _a distraerme. —Esme me miraba fijo, quizá se dio cuenta de que no era todo lo que había ocurrido, pero aún así permanecería en silencio—. Kate llegaba hoy, Esme, ¿puede quedarse en tu casa mientras salgo del hospital?

—No te preocupes, cariño, Kate se quedará conmigo y cuando salgas de acá estarás en mi casa, pues Edward no puede retrasar su viaje. —Asentí.

—Rose, me harías el favor de decirle a Emmett que acompañe a Edward en este viaje, no quiero que vaya Edward solo, me preocupa, traerá bastante dinero a la vuelta y no me gustaría que le pasara algo.

—Bella, quédate tranquila, Emmett irá con él, ¿Edward no te había dicho nada de eso? —Negué.

—Te tengo una sorpresa —anunció Alice, fruncí el ceño y la miré fijo.

— ¿Qué te había dicho y qué te dijo mi hermano sobre las sorpresas, Alice? —Rodó los ojos.

—Lo olvidé —esa fue su respuesta—. ¿Quieres verlo ahora o cuando salgas de acá?

—Prefiero una tortura instantánea de una vez a que me tortures de a poco. —Se reía pero yo no le encontraba el motivo.

Cuando terminé me entregó una carpeta, en ella habían unos planos que no entendí pero cuando vi los dibujos no pude contener la emoción, recién había comprendido de que se trataba el contenido, eran los diseños para la habitación de mi futuro bebé, me sentía extraña, y enseguida se me vino a la mente el momento cuando Alice me mostró los planos de la habitación de Matt, fue tan distinto, esa ocasión estábamos reunidos en familia, en Forks, mi salud estaba más estable y estaba dichosa, al volver a la realidad Rosalie me miraba raro.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo recordaba unas cosas que tenía que hacer y que no hice.

—Voy a comprar un café —dijo Esme y Alice la acompañó.

—Bella. —Rosalie me miró a los ojos—. Yo sé por qué quieres que Emmett vaya con Edward, por Chelsea Vulturi, ¿no? —Desvié la mirada ante aquella pregunta que tenía un matiz de afirmación—. Dudo que solo haya sido efecto de tu baja progesterona esta internación, pero cuenta con todo mi apoyo.

—Rose, él ya ni si quiera le habla, sin embargo, por respeto a su padrino Aro no la ha despedido y eso ya está en el pasado.

—Tal vez esté en el pasado, pero tus ojos se llenan de miedo cuando te mencionan su nombre. —Me sorprendí de lo que había dicho, Rosalie y yo nunca fuimos amigas íntimas, pero se notaba que en algún punto ella se daba cuenta de lo que me pasaba—. Tienes que estar tranquila, este bebé merece todo el amor que a Matt no le pudiste dar.

—Te agradezco estas palabras, Ro…salie —Bostecé.

—Duerme, Bella.

Mi hermano me dio de alta después de cuatro días, cuando mi bebé no mostró signo de estar en peligro. Esme me llevó a su casa con la orden de que descansara lo más posible, no quería estar en cama así que en el día me sentaba en el sillón de la sala, acompañada de mi suegra y Kate, pues Alice y Rosalie volvieron a su trabajo.

Con Kate estábamos viendo una película mientras Esme preparaba la Cena, me dio antojo de comer ensalada de lechuga con atún aliñado con una buena dosis de jugo de limón, así que amablemente Kate fue a comprar unos tarros de atún y limones porque a Esme no le quedaban. Previo a la cena, me comí esa gran porción de ensalada y Kate igual pues le "contagié" el antojo.

Carlisle llegó a la casa junto con Jasper, me preguntó cómo me sentía y si necesitaba algo, le agradecí la preocupación pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Esme nos llamó a cenar y Jasper me colocó en una silla de ruedas para evitar movimientos bruscos, y al mismo tiempo, poder desplazarme con tranquilidad por la casa y sobre todo comer en la mesa, pues era sabido por todos que era un martirio comer en la cama cuando me sentía bien.

Estaba por quedarme dormida cuando mi celular sonó, Edward llamaba y yo al escuchar su voz comencé a botar lágrimas que realmente me incomodaban, Edward se percató de mi voz quebrada y de inmediato comenzó con los cuestionarios, gracias a Dios pude convencerlo de que mi estado emocional sólo había sido producto de las hormonas del embarazo, él me dijo que estaba intentando demorar lo menos posible con las firmas de compra o venta de productos, pero lo que lo estaba atrasando eran las reuniones con gente de la Wall Street que también estaban en dicha reunión, así que demoraría al menos dos a tres días más en volver.

Esa noche soñé con algo que me impresionó y que no sabía si contarle o no a Edward, ya llegaría el momento de tomar esa decisión.

* * *

_**Agradezco sinceramente todo el apoyo que me otorgan. Nos vemos en próximo capítulo**_


	5. Desde una nueva perspectiva

Capítulo sin betear

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total._

* * *

_Agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido todos y todas las personas que leen este fic._

__**Lo que está en negrita es parte de los sueños de Bella.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: Desde una nueva perspectiva

—**Mamita **—**una voz me hablaba**—**, mamita **—**repitió otra vez **—**no dejes que me hagan daño **—**me suplicaba aferrado a mi pierna el niño que anteriormente había asociado con Matt.**

—**Calma mi angelito **—**lo tomé en brazos**— **¿Quién te quiere hacer daño? **

—**Ella, siempre ha sido ella **—**Apuntó hacia mi espalda y al girarme vi a Chelsea Vulturi.**

**Retrocedí por instinto, ella me miraba con furia, como si yo tuviese algo que le impedía continuar con lo que ella estaba pensando en aquel minuto.**

—**No te ilusiones mucho **—**me dijo **—**al que tienes en brazos ya lo quité del camino, ahora tu y el que está en tu vientre son los que continúan.**

— **¡NO! **—**Grité al ver una placa con mi nombre en la tumba de mis abuelos**—**, ¡NO!**

Desperté emocionalmente mal, Esme me estaba abrazando preocupada, lloré en su hombro hasta que el susto que me había provocado todo lo que en mi sueño ocurrió, hubo finalizado, le conté casi todo lo que había soñado, el nombre de la Vulturi fue lo que me reservé y sólo lo revelaría si es que algún día fuese necesario. Esme me preparaba una leche tibia en la cocina para calmar los nervios y pudiera seguir durmiendo, ella siempre fue muy respetuosa en no preguntar demasiado, todo el mundo sabía que Matt era un tema muy delicado y que constantemente tenía pesadillas del día del accidente. Cuando volví a mi habitación, Esme no me dejo sola, esperó a que me durmiera, puso suavemente el reproductor de Edward, que tenía _Claro de luna _de _Debussy_ interpretado por él, y además mi nana. Mi noche siguió sin sueños.

A la mañana siguiente al sentarme en la cama un mareo hizo que volviera a la posición horizontal, llamé a Esme pero no vino, agarré mi celular y como pude marqué al número de teléfono fijo, me contestó una adormilada Kate, ella vino enseguida, pero no estaba del todo bien.

—Estos bebés nos quieren hacer pasar un mal rato —me sonrió, la observé y ella se encontraba solo un poco mejor que yo.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes Bella, ¿Vas a desayunar acá? —Negué con la cabeza —voy a buscar la silla de ruedas para que puedas trasladarte.

—Anda, muchas gracias.

Mientras desayunábamos Esme llegó, había ido al supermercado a comprar huevos para hacer una tortilla de verdura para el almuerzo, sonrió por nuestra palidez, nos dio un trozo de chocolate y con esa dosis de cacao con glucosa nos pusimos mejor.

Era de tarde y mi jefe de la editorial donde trabajaba me mandó un correo electrónico para ver si podía asistir al lanzamiento del libro "fantasías", que había editado antes de tomar el descanso, en el mail de respuesta le expliqué mi estado de salud actual, y le dije que consultaría si alguien puede acompañarme si es que mi médico diese la autorización, Philip, mi jefe, no se hizo problema.

A la hora de la cena, la familia de mi hermano vino a la casa de Esme, Caroline me hizo un par de preguntas del embarazo y aproveché para plantear una posible salida, todos los presentes me quedaron mirando extraño pero mi hermano se atrevió a hablar.

—Bella, tu estado de salud es riesgoso, ¿Qué tal si se repite el escenario del otro día? —asentí, pero no me iba a dejar vencer fácilmente, era uno de mis grandes trabajos.

—Andy, Kate y Edward me acompañarían además obviamente no voy a estar parada, en todo momento estaré tranquila y sentada, por favor —le mandé una mirada suplicante, esperando que su corazón ablandara.

—Está bien, pero todo depende de cómo salgan los resultados de los análisis que tienes que irte a hacer mañana a primera hora —asentí comprendiendo que esa era la última oferta que podría recibir.

Estaba ansiosa esperando una llamada de mi esposo, no me había llamado en todo el día y estaba preocupada, mi celular timbró, pero era Emmett.

—Hola Belly-Bells, te quería avisar que estamos a punto de abordar el avión, nos vamos a casa —celebraba internamente —es por eso que Edward no te habló hoy, estuvo finalizando todos los tratos.

—No te preocupes tanto Emmett, dile que mañana vaya a la consulta de mi hermano cuando llegue, me revisará para ver si puedo salir a dar una vuelta por la tarde.

—Ok, nos vemos —me despedí y colgué, después de un rato me quedé dormida.

—**Mamita ¿qué te pasa? **—**me preguntó mi angelito.**

—**Nada corazón **—**contesté suavemente **—**me preocupa no estar bien para cuando llegue tu hermanito.**

—**Hermanita, ella será mi hermanita consentida **—**me corrigió**—**. Mami, vamos a pasear, quiero mostrarte algo.**

**Me llevó hacia el claro, corrió hasta el centro y se reía al perseguir una mariposa, de la nada sentí algo en el cuello.**

—**Te mueves y te mato, me oyes **—**asentí suavemente.**

— **¡MAMÁ! **—**gritó Mathew y desperté.**

Era totalmente extraño, este tipo de cosas no me gustaban, pesadillas que me dejaban tiritando como si hubiese sido verdad lo que pasaba, para distraerme comencé a pensar cosas lindas y susurrarle cosas a mi bebé además acariciaba mi vientre, esperaba que pasara el tiempo y así sentir los movimientos de mi bebé. Me volví a quedar dormida.

Con la alarma de mi teléfono comencé mi día, no quería levantarme pero sabía que esta consulta era importante, además Edward estaría conmigo. Esme me tenía listo mi desayuno, ella iría manejando hasta el consultorio de mi hermano, pues Andy dijo que no debería conducir sola hasta que pasara el riesgo de la baja progesterona. Las nauseas no se habían hecho presentes en lo que llevaba despierta, sentí que era un buen presagio, estaba feliz, me había puesto un vestido de algodón con unas botas cómodas que Edward me había regalado hace algunos meses, todo se estaba dando de buena manera.

Previo a la consulta, mi hermano tomó una muestra de mi sangre para el análisis, la respuesta la tendría en la misma consulta, esperaba que estuviera mejor para poder ir a la publicación del libro, la autora era una gran chica que siempre había querido publicar esa historia pero nadie le aceptó el escrito hasta que pasó por mis manos, es por eso que también sentía que tenía que estar ahí.

—Hola Bella, enseguida te atiendo —me dijo —necesito ir a buscar tus exámenes antes de la ecografía.

—No te preocupes Andy, tiene que llegar Edward aún.

Me preocupaba que Edward no hubiera llegado, había calculado el tiempo preciso para que el no tuviera inconvenientes en llegar, pero pensé en que tal vez su vuelo se había atrasado, llamé a Emmett para ver cómo estaban las cosas.

—Bella, tranquila —se reía pero yo no le encontraba la gracia —Edward en este preciso instante va subiendo hacia la consulta.

—Está bien —suspiré —pero ¿qué es tan gracioso para que te rías de esa forma? —me estaba empezando a ofuscar.

—Es que antes de que nos bajáramos del vehículo le dije a Edward que tú no demorarías en llamarme o llamarlo para que se apurara porque estabas esperando.

—Ok, pero no te sigas riendo, me gusta tener todo controlado y sabes que una de mis virtudes y exigencias es la puntualidad —recordé el día de mi matrimonio donde él fue el que se atrasó en ir a buscar el vehículo que nos llevaría a sacarnos las fotos después de la ceremonia, yo estaba en la iglesia y no se pudo empezar pues Emmett era el padrino y llegó atrasado.

—Shh Belly-Bells, cálmate, al pequeño bebé no le hace bien.

—Ya, ya, no me reprendas —pasé mi mano por el pelo en un gesto de frustración —Edward llegó, adiós —terminé la llamada sin esperar a que se despidiera.

Mi hermano comenzó con la ecografía y como estaba en la semana ocho, puso el sonido y unos rápidos golpeteos del corazón de nuestro pequeño, inundaban la habitación. Edward me besó la frente, susurró un te amo que me dejó llena de dicha, qué más podía haber pedido.

Después que me cambié de ropa, mi hermano me llenó la receta del ácido fólico y multi-vitamínicos para el embarazo, después abrió el sobre que contenían los resultados que determinarían si podía o no salir de ese reposo que me impedía hacer con tranquilidad lo que más me gustaba.

—No sé qué fue lo que hiciste Bella —dijo mirando sorprendido la hoja que resumía los análisis —pero los niveles que hace unas semanas estaban bajos hoy están casi en lo normal —Era mayor la felicidad —así que tienes mi autorización médica para ir a ese lanzamiento, el único requisito es que estés la mayor parte del tiempo sentada y no es necesario que andes en silla de ruedas, pero mantén el reposo.

— ¿Pasó el riesgo entonces? —preguntó Edward.

—No del todo, pero ha habido un avance increíble de la mejoría de Bella—, mi hermano tenía una sonrisa en su rostro —tu bebé sacará la fuerza guerrera de Bella—, le dijo a Edward y mi marido sonrió.

Después de haber terminado la consulta Alice estaba afuera esperándome, le preguntó a Andy si podía llevar a arreglarme para la noche o me tendría que ir a casa, la respuesta de mi hermano me gustó, amaba cuando me protegía de Alice.

—Alice, Bella puede ir al lanzamiento del libro y puedes maquillarla para ir—, mi cuñada sonreía —pero no hagas nada que Bella no quiera que le hagas, además no le pintes las uñas, el esmalte de uñas hace que le vengan mareos.

—Ok, no te desobedeceré —dijo con un puchero.

Alice me aconsejó colocarme un vestido de sus últimos diseños, así ella tendría publicidad y yo me vería bien. De los vestidos que me había traído, escogí uno largo, de color rojo y tela brillante, en la parte izquierda tenía un corte que iba desde el muslo al final del vestido, hacía que mis piernas se vieran muy largas, como el corte era lo llamativo del vestido, el escote era recto, sin duda era un gran diseño, estaría encantada de usarlo.

El lanzamiento fue todo un éxito, sabía que sería así, la historia que la escritora había redactado me había dejado sin palabras, ahora me gusta ver como se arrepienten otras editoriales por no haberle dado espacio. Todavía se mantienen en mi memoria las palabras de agradecimiento de aquella chica para todo el equipo de edición, corrección y publicación de la editorial, pues con lo sensible que estaba me afectaron bastante. Kate y Edward me acompañaron al lanzamiento, todo era feliz hasta ese minuto, sin embargo hay veces en las que la felicidad completa no depende tan solo de uno, sino que el resto de las personas también ponen su cuota y esa vez me llevé una sorpresa que cambiaría un poco las cosas en mi vida.

—Bella, te necesito un minuto —dijo Philip interrumpiendo una conversación que estaba teniendo con una periodista del periódico.

—Termino la entrevista y voy.

La entrevista se basó en la relación que había entre un editor y el autor de un libro, la periodista me preguntó si había sido difícil la nuestra y qué había sido lo que me llamó la atención del libro. Después de una despedida cordial, me fui a donde estaba mi jefe.

—Bella, te quiero presentar a mi prometida —en ese tiempo, sabía que mi jefe estaba manteniendo una relación, pero nunca me imaginé quién era esa persona —me llevó caminando hacia otro lugar —mira, ella es Chelsea Vulturi.

En ese minuto, y antes de que la rubia me viera, mi mirada estaba llena de pánico y ni Edward ni Kate estaban a mi lado, ellos se habían quedado escuchando a la escritora en la sala de la biblioteca mientras yo estaba en la sala de al lado en las entrevistas y arreglando todo para el cóctel posterior.

—Hola querida, Philip me habla mucho de ti —dijo cínicamente a lo que yo solo sonreía y asentía.

—Un gusto conocerte —fueron las tres palabras que crucé con ella antes de que volviese a conversar con las personas que estaba hablando antes.

—Espero que seas muy feliz al lado de ella Philip —le dije —voy a ver como están las cosas en la sala de al lado, no me podré quedar al cóctel por orden médica, espero que no te moleste—, le mentí para poder escaparme de ahí.

—No te preocupes Bella, te agradezco el momento que pudiste pasar acá.

Fui veloz hacia la sala donde mi marido estaba, procurando que la Vulturi no me había seguido, estaba nerviosa cuando llegué donde Edward, él vio mi cara y se paró de inmediato, le hice un gesto de adiós a la escritora y me aproximé a la salida con Edward y Kate a mis espaldas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Me abrazaba Edward en el asiento trasero mientras Kate conducía de vuelta a casa.

—Chelsea, eso sucedió, ella es la prometida de mi jefe —se tensó al escuchar aquello—. Voy a renunciar a la editorial —le dije mientras me acariciaba el pelo para intentar calmarme —no puedo estar ahí.

—Si es lo que necesitas para estar tranquila hazlo—, el tomó mi rostro e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos —yo estaré ahí siempre, en todas las decisiones que tomes, te apoyaré con mi vida —apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y lo abracé.

—Te amo —Le dije antes de que nos bajáramos del auto para entrar en la casa de mi suegra.

Pasaron dos semanas desde que me encontré con Chelsea en el lanzamiento y sentí que había llegado el momento de renunciar a mi trabajo. Fui a hablar con el inspector laboral de San Francisco para que no se sancionara a la editorial, pues mi embarazo les impedía despedirme, pero expresé que ellos no me habían despedido, más bien era yo la que quería renunciar pues, se trataba de mi bienestar y el de mi bebé, pues no quería trabajar para dedicarme por completo a su crianza. Después fui donde Philip, él me dedico la mejor de las suertes y con un abrazo me despedí.

Esa tarde Edward me llamó diciendo que no lo esperara despierta porque, se había presentado un problema en las bases de datos de la empresa y tenía que quedarse ahí hasta que el ingeniero en informática pudiera resolverlo. Me sentía totalmente sola, Kate había vuelto a su hogar, porque Garrett la estaba extrañando. Llamé a Alice para ver si me podía venir a acompañar y ella aceptó gustosa, se demoró muy poco tiempo en llegar.

— ¿Cómo se ha portado el bebé? —se reía y me hacía reír.

—Bien, hoy amanecí sin nauseas—. Pero no era únicamente el gran milagro de los medicamentos, las nauseas se mantendrían, al menos, unas dos semanas más.

—Excelente, así ni Edward ni tu hermano van a estar como sombras detrás de ti, te dejarán más tranquila y así podré sacarte a pasear —sonreía y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca, sabía que no me gustaría que empezara a planear como renovar mi closet, pero no me quedaba opción.

—Quizá, puede ser, siempre y cuando no estemos más de una hora dando vueltas de tienda en tienda —me miró con mala cara. —Solo digo la verdad.

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró en modo de derrota —que haremos, ¿veremos fotografías, una película o vas a preparar algo en la cocina?

—Ninguna de esas cosas, quiero que me ayudes a mantener la calma mientras busco algunos recuerdos o me digas dónde están —Alice no comprendió a que me refería y me quedó mirando extraño —Se que tu sabes dónde dejó Edward las cosas de Matt.

Edward nunca me dijo que trasladaría las cajas con las cosas de Matt, pero por a confianza que tiene con Alice, sabía que ella sabía dónde las podía encontrar, y no me equivoqué.

—Entonces vamos a tener que ir a mi casa —me sorprendí —Edward me las pasó a mí, no quería que supieras hasta que me las pidieras tu misma—, entendí el punto de Alice y por qué Edward lo había hecho.

Le mandé un mensaje de texto a Edward, para que supiera que iba a ir a la casa de Alice, no le dije el por qué pero después de que llegara se daría cuenta enseguida. En el sótano de la casa de mi cuñada había un mueble muy antiguo, ahí estaban guardadas las cajas, tenía sentimientos encontrados, pero me sentía con la calma necesaria como para comenzar con los recuerdos.

Jasper se dedicó a subir las cajas desde el sótano al vehículo mientras Alice me preparaba un jugo de frutillas en la cocina, andaba con antojo. Cuando Jasper llegó le preguntó algo al oído a mi cuñada, ella asintió y él volvió al living a ver un partido de baseball en la televisión.

—Alice, podemos pasar por la heladería, quiero pedirle un batido y un pote de un litro de helado de berries a Don José —ella asintió pero solo miraba al horizonte, algo le preocupaba y estaba segura de que la pregunta que le había hecho Jasper era a que había provocado el silencio de Alice.

—Llegamos Bella —me despertó suavemente cuando ya había estacionado afuera de la heladería—. Le consulté si me acompañaría y ella negó con la cabeza —tengo que llamar a Rosalie por algo que ocurrió en la tienda—. Miré a mi cuñada de manera inquisitiva, sabía que algo me estaba escondiendo y me tenía intranquila.

Entré a _Swensens Ice cream _y Will, el empleado de Don José estaba atendiendo.

—Will, hola ¿Dónde está don José?

—Hola, fue a recibir un pedido al aeropuerto; si lo necesitas le diré que viniste a verlo —me contestó.

—Ok, muchas gracias, pero lo que necesito con más urgencia es un pote de litro con helado de berries para llevar y un batido de chirimoya—. Will se rió y comenzó a preparar mi pedido, le cancelé y le dejé saludos a Don José.

Cuando abrí la puerta del auto, Alice paró de hablar bruscamente por teléfono, se despidió y canceló la llamada. Después de unos minutos, Alice estacionó su vehículo donde, por lo general, Edward estacionaba el de él cuando llegaba de la oficina. Alice me dijo que ella iba a bajar las cajas para que no cargara con tantas cosas, así que fui a abrir la puerta y al entrar me quedé totalmente maravillada con cosas que no estaban antes de que fuera a la casa de Alice. Había un set de móviles encima del comedor, un columpio y un andador al lado del sillón, debajo de esto había un bolso con biberones y pañales. Ahora entendía muchas cosas, fui veloz hacia el garaje y el auto de Edward estaba al lado del mío, claro, él estaba involucrado, no podía ser de otra manera.

— ¡Edward! ¡Rosalie! Sé que están en la casa, vengan para acá —Dije mientras volvía al living donde estaban todas esas cosas. Al ver a Edward me emocioné y él corrió a abrazarme para que me calmara.

—Shh amor, era una sorpresa que te tenía, sin la ayuda de Alice y de Rosalie no lo hubiese podido lograr —me acariciaba la espalda —no estés triste por favor.

—No estoy triste —dije de manera entrecortada, lo que hizo que me riera de mi misma y de cómo estaba actuando —Estoy feliz, emocionada, pero totalmente feliz.

Rosalie me trajo un paquete en el que venía un libro de cosas del bebé, seguían sorprendiéndome con los regalos, ¿es que no quieren que deje de llorar?, me pregunté mentalmente en ese minuto. Alice y Rose cenaron con nosotros, después se fueron para sus casas y le dije a Edward que necesitaba que me acompañara cuando abriera las cajas.

—Deja llevarlas al dormitorio, allá las vemos y después tienes que acostarte, acuérdate que debes dormir más —señaló Edward.

—Si sé, si sé —bufé frustrada —no es necesario que comiences a portarte como mi papá.

—Shh, no quise decir eso Belly-Bells, sabes que me preocupa tu estado de salud y el de nuestro bebé, no es nada más—. Me abrazaba cariñosamente mientras yo me sentía peor por haberle gritado. Mi bipolaridad me estaba comenzando a molestar a esas alturas.

—Lo siento —fue lo último que dije antes de que mi marido me diera un beso.

En la primera caja que abrí encontré un paquete de pañales, unas camisetas blancas y ropa tejida a mano, además un cojín para la cuna, Edward me abrazó al ver el cojín, él le había comprado eso a nuestro angelito una semana antes del accidente, en Seattle. El abrir estas cajas fue duro para ambos, porque en aquellas cajas habían muchos regalos que nuestra familia nos había hecho y también muchas cosas que nosotros habíamos comprado y ese cojín fue la última cosa que Edward le compró a Matt.

En la otra caja encontré unos baberos, chupetes, calcetines y un pijama blanco con el que supuestamente Matt iba a salir del hospital, esto lo había comprado yo cuando supe que Matt llegaría a nuestras vidas, mientras iba sacando estas cosas Edward me acariciaba la espalda, eso hizo que mantuviera la calma porque estaba enfrentando una de las últimas cosas que me faltaban para calmar la herida de Matt.

Cuando abrí la tercera caja, no pude seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, porque ahí estaban las ecografías y fue cuando Edward hizo que me detuviera en la apertura de las cajas.

—Esta es la última caja por hoy amor, han sido muchos recuerdos para un solo día, esta situación te hace mal y no quiero tener que llamar a tu hermano para que te venga a inyectar un calmante.

—Está bien —dije entre lágrimas —es solo que me conmovieron las ecografías, te juro que no quería terminar así.

—Lo sé cariño, no te preocupes —me miró con esa infinita ternura que sus ojos proyectaban—, ahora cámbiate para dormir, mañana será un nuevo día.

**Era todo totalmente extraño, sabía que algo andaba mal porque estaba corriendo agitada entremedio de un bosque, me estaba persiguiendo alguien a quien le llevaba distancia pero que aún no se rendía para capturarme, seguí corriendo hasta que no pude más y me escondí en la corteza abierta de un árbol viejo, sabía que tenía que quedarme quieta, porque era obvio que si emitía un pequeño ruido mi perseguidor sabría de inmediato dónde me encontraba y mi vida correría peligro.**

—**Mami nada de esto es real, nada de esto es real **—**Desperté en el claro con Matt mirándome asustado**—**, ¿estás bien?**

—**Eso creo, ven aquí **—**él se sentó en mis piernas **—**Hoy comencé a revisar las cajas en las que tenía tus cosas, fue extraño.**

—**Lo sé, así como también sé que todavía te sientes responsable porque no esté junto a ti realmente, que escondes el dolor de papá y que te aterra pensar que puedes perder a mi hermanita**—**, eso lo dijo abrazándome, después me miró fijamente **—**mamita, yo protegeré a mi hermanita y no te sentirás sola, yo vendré cada vez que me necesites a acompañarte aquí.**

—**Mi pequeño, te amo, te necesito y te extraño, espero que de alguna manera sepas que hubiese dado todo por tenerte en mis brazos en la vida real y no solo acá **—**Le dije entre lágrimas**

—**Te quiero mamá.**

—Bella ¿qué sucede? —dijo mi marido cuando me sintió llorar después de que desperté.

—Nada, amor, no me pasa nada —suspiré profundamente —es solo que soñé con Matt.

— ¿Reviviste el accidente?

—No Edward, estaba con él en el claro, en Forks —me giré para quedar en su pecho y relajarme con el latido de su corazón —conversaba conmigo, me dijo que me quería y que él se encargaría de cuidar a su hermanita. Siempre que he soñado con él me dice que nuestro bebé es una niñita, pero no sé si es verdad o es solo mi parte de mi subconsciente.

—Matt te quiere ver feliz, recuérdalo, y con respecto a nuestro bebé, ya veremos si tiene razón —me sonrió —Te amo mi vida—, después de unos minutos, volví a quedarme dormida en sus brazos, pensando en lo que me dijo e imaginando que el Matt de mis sueños tenía razón.

La alarma del celular de Edward me despertó, y apenas abrí los ojos tuve que correr al baño, si el día anterior no había tenido nauseas ni vómitos aquel día fueron un verdadero caos los síntomas de mi embarazo, sentí que Edward iba a mis espadas y logró sostenerme antes de que mis piernas fallaran por la debilidad en que me habían dejado los vómitos. Edward se alarmó con esto y sin que yo me diera cuenta llamó a mi hermano, él llegó rápidamente a ver qué es lo que me había sucedido y le tocó encargarse de calmar a mi marido diciéndole que lo que me había pasado no era nada grave, que era algo natural en algunas embarazadas tener este tipo de problemas y que no se preocupara si es que en ese minuto no quería comer, pues a cualquier persona que tenga un cuadro de malestar estomacal le cuesta comer después de haber tenido que vomitar. Después de un par de concejos que mi hermano le dio a mi marido, Andy retornó a su trabajo.

—Edward, no era para tanto —me reía de su actitud —no era necesario que llamaras a mi hermano.

—Solo me preocupo por ti amor mío—, me acarició mi pálido rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—Lo sé Edward, quedas perdonado —sonrió y él comenzó a hacerme cosquillas que me hicieron reír tanto que terminamos los dos con un ataque de risa, pero además él se tuvo que cambiar de ropa pues con nuestra "guerra de cosquillas" se le arrugó su traje para ir a trabajar.

—Esto no se queda así Bells, ya arreglaremos cuentas más tarde porque ahora tengo que irme a la oficina.

Me quedé acostada un rato, pero no pude volver a dormir así que me levanté y me preparé mi desayuno, un jugo de naranja natural, unas tostadas con margarina y después un vaso de leche.

Estaba aburrida en la casa, extrañaba estar editando los libros en mi oficina, pero volví a recordarme la razón del por qué tomé la decisión de renunciar y no pude llegar una conclusión diferente, yo y Chelsea Vulturi no podíamos tener ningún tipo de cercanía. Decidí ir al cine sola, no molestaría a Alice, pues sabía que si la llamaba me llevaría de tienda en tienda y yo lo único que quería hacer era ver una película. En el cine había una película dramática que había recibido muy buena crítica, así que me decidí por ver esa, estaba por comenzar por lo que compré un paquete de galletas y entré a la sala. La película estuvo realmente buena, tuvo un final inesperado que me impactó a mí y a varias personas más que entraron a verla.

Era pasado mediodía, así que me dirigí a ver a Edward a su trabajo para que pudiéramos almorzar juntos en algún restaurant, era algo que hasta ese entonces no había podido realizar por mi trabajo en la editorial. Subí los primeros tres pisos del edificio por las escaleras, ahí habían oficinas de abogados, contadores e ingenieros; desde el cuarto al séptimo piso estaban las oficinas de la empresa de Edward.

—Hola, ¿Edward está desocupado? —le pregunté a la recepcionista.

—No lo sé, déjeme llamarlo a su oficina —contestó.

—Acá en recepción está su esposa, y ella pregunta si usted está disponible señor Cullen —mientras ella hablaba con mi marido por teléfono jugaba con un lápiz rayando algunos papeles con instrucciones —está bien, se lo diré, no se preocupe.

—El señor Cullen dice que suba a su oficina, la estará esperando.

—Gracias —caminé por el pasillo que daba al ascensor que llegaba directo a su oficina.

Cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, mi marido estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo un documento, se pasó una mano por su cabello y tiró el documento lejos.

—Edward ¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

—No amor, el buque en el que se enviarían los conteiners hoy por la tarde se echó a perder y demorarán hasta pasado mañana en arreglarlo y después podrían zarpar—, suspiró frustrado —la empresa perderá varios millones de dólares.

— ¿De dónde provino la falla? —le consulté.

—Supuestamente fue un exceso de carga que hizo fallar el barco. Pero no sé, algo me dice que detrás hay algo más, ese barco salió de mantención la semana pasada precisamente por este viaje.

—Uf, amor y yo que quería almorzar contigo, pero tranquilo, si quieres puedo ir a comprar algo y almorzamos acá —le propuse.

—Esa es la mejor opción amor, hoy no podrá ser la salida al restaurant —me miro triste.

Lo besé profundamente para expresarle mi amor y darle todo mi apoyo antes de salir a comprar, el me sonrió para que no me preocupara de la situación, pero sus ojos expresaban algo distinto.

Caminé hasta encontrar un restaurant, pedí dos menú ejecutivo para llevar y tras esperar unos quince minutos, uno de los empleados me entregó los almuerzos y me marché de vuelta hasta las oficinas.

Subí hasta donde estaba mi marido, y tras tocar la puerta me encontré con dos personas que estaban hablando con él.

—Perdón, no sabía que estabas en reunión mi amor —dije.

—No interrumpes nada Bella, no te preocupes —noté que en ese instante mi marido estaba de mejor humor —ellos son Benjamin y Tia, son Egipcios residentes acá en Estados Unidos.

—Buenas tardes —estrechamos las manos en forma de saludo cordial y di la vuelta para ganarme junto a Edward.

—Bella, Benjamin vino a ofrecerme una solución al problema del barco que no pudo zarpar —indicó Edward —él tiene un buque disponible porque el cargamento de conteiners que venía desde Texas se retrasó, así que él me facilitará el buque para poder trasladar lo de esta empresa y yo le facilitaré el mío cuando pueda zarpar —ya entendí porqué había mejorado tanto su ánimo —y como agradecimiento los invité a cenar.

—Puedo conversar con usted —dijo muy suavemente la mujer después de que Edward terminara de hablarme.

— ¿Enseguida o a la hora de la cena?

—Mejor a la hora de la cena —dijo Benjamin—, así aprovecho de conversar de temas de negocios con su marido mientras mi esposa le cuenta sobre el proyecto que tiene.

—Lamento si es que su esposa quiere publicar un libro editado por mí, ya no trabajo en la editorial —la mirada de Tia brilló por un momento, en ese minuto no supe a que se debía, pero aquel proyecto me ayudaría a mirar todo desde otra perspectiva.

—No se trata de una publicación, pero usted me puede ayudar bastante en lo que quiero hacer.

* * *

_Swensens Ice cream, es una tienda real que está en San Francisco USA. Todas las cosas que aparezcan en "cursiva" en medio del texto igual lo son, pueden buscarlo en Google maps para ver qué les parece._

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan encantados con ¿qué esconde tu mirada? porque lo mejor está por venir.**


	6. Muchos malos ratos

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total__._

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD.  
**

**www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

Espero que disfruten este capítulo, es un poco más corto que el cap anterior. Paso aviso de que tiene un _lime_, o escena un poco más subidita de tono, para que de esta manera bajo aviso el que no le gusta leer simplemente no lea.

Nos vemos al final.

* * *

Capítulo 5: Muchos malos ratos.

Después de una cordial despedida con las personas que Edward me había presentado, salimos de su oficina para que pudiera hablar con Emmett y que se ocupara de los asuntos de la empresa en la tarde, porque después de almorzar conmigo, Edward iba a ir al puerto con Benjamin para acreditar el zarpe del buque para esa misma tarde.

—No te preocupes, Edward, acá me quedo al mando —imitó a un soldado cuando se cuadraba frente a un superior—, lo bueno es que el buque llegará solo con un par de horas de retraso, ya avisé al puerto de Valparaíso que los medicamentos llegarán un poco más tarde de lo acordado por problemas en la aduana acá y nos esperarán sin inconvenientes.

—Es una excelente noticia hermano —finalizó Edward, aunque antes de que abandonáramos la oficina, Emmett me habló.

—Por cierto, Bella, Rose y Alice me mandaron decirte que mañana fueras a su tienda a observar el desfile de modas que realizarán a beneficio de una fundación.

—Ok Emmett, no te preocupes, me apareceré por ahí sólo para que no te maten más tarde por mi negativa. —Edward comenzó a reír y mi cuñado negaba con la cabeza por la actitud de mi marido.

Nos marchamos cada uno en su vehículo de vuelta a casa, cuando llegamos volví a calentar la comida que se había enfriado un poco y nos la servimos conversando sobre mi estado de salud y de la hora que pediría a Andy me dejara disponible dentro de la semana siguiente para otra ecografía. Después de que terminamos de comer, le pregunté cómo dio con Benjamin y su esposa.

—Créeme, amor, que es un verdadero milagro. —Hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de bebida—. Llamé a la aduana para ver cómo podía arreglar el tema del buque para que no multaran a la empresa por un error que ocurrió ahí mismo, pues el buque había salido en perfecto estado de los talleres y el encargado me dijo que había un empresario que quería conversar conmigo sobre aquel asunto y que él me podía dar una solución para zarpar.

—Oh, es extraño —Saqué el pote de fruta para comenzar a degustarlo—. Parece irreal.

—Tengo la sensación de que con Benjamin conformaremos una gran sociedad esta tarde —dijo mi marido ausente, me imaginaba que estaba planeando cosas de su empresa y me acordé de Tia, quería preguntarle cuál era la función de ella.

—Amor, disculpa que te interrumpa. —Él sonrió y pasó sus dedos por mi rostro como una tierna caricia—. ¿Cuál era la función de Tia en el problema del zarpe?

—No venía por eso, sólo te buscaba a ti y créeme que estoy intrigado sobre esa conversación que quiere tener contigo hoy en la tarde —Suspiró—, pero ya lo averiguaremos.

Comencé a preparar todo para cuando llegara Benjamin y Tia a cenar, había escogido una receta de tacos mexicanos que había visto en la televisión como el plato principal y helado de chips de chocolate para el postre, Edward se encargó del vino y como yo no tomaba alcohol, él me preparó un jugo natural de piña.

Tenía todo listo, en la mesa estaban todas las cosas que se le podían poner a los tacos, Edward estaba de camino a la tienda de Don José, pues en todo San Francisco no había otra heladería mejor que la de él.

Me fui al dormitorio para arreglarme, pero me frustré al no poder colocarme unos pantalones que dos semanas antes me quedaban bien, mi pánico fue en aumento al comprobar que casi todos los pantalones que tenía ya no me quedaban, llamé a Alice para que pudiera ayudarme, ella estuvo en diez minutos en mi casa. Después de probarme muchos pantalones que había traído y que no me quedaron bien, mi cuñada decidió comenzar a ver algunos vestidos que me había regalado cuando estuve enferma, curiosamente hubo uno que en ese tiempo no me había gustado pero me quedó bien, sin embargo el color me hacía sentir levemente incómoda, era un celeste que dependía del modo en que la luz incidía en él, era el tono que tomaba.

—Alice, no sé, me siento como una luz de neón.

—No seas tonta Bella, te ves hermosa, además, ya se comienza a notar el embarazo y te da un toque especial. —Tomó mi rostro y comenzó a maquillarme.

—Que el maquillaje no quede recargado Alice, nunca me ha gustado llamar la atención —Bufó y continuó hablando.

—Lo siento, me gusta que te veas hermosa, y creo que a Edward le gustará esta sorpresa —Lo mismo había dicho el día de mi matrimonio y me quedé quieta pues ese día tuvo razón.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? —Edward habló después de que entró a la casa.

—Silencio —me dijo Alice—, yo me las arreglaré, ah, pobre de ti si abres los ojos para ver cómo estás quedando.

Salió del dormitorio con una ropa de Edward que ella misma había dejado en la cama después de que sacó mi vestido del closet, enseguida oí las quejas de mi marido por no dejarlo pasar pero Alice siempre conseguía lo que quería además de hacerlo rabiar, pero después de unos minutos Edward la perdonaba, jamás pasaban más de un par de horas enojados; cuando Edward se rindió, mi cuñada retornó a maquillarme.

—Así mismo se puso el día de la boda, estaba mucho más nervioso que tú —me contó, pero yo no sabía hasta que punto creerle.

—No lo creas, quizá yo no lo demostré pero antes de entrar al altar mis piernas parecían verdadera gelatina, Alice. —Ella hizo caso omiso al comentario y continuó con su misión.

—Alice, recuerda que antes de las siete y media tengo que estar en la sala, los invitados llegarán a esa hora. —Estaba intranquila porque no se apuraba, me imaginaba que Edward estaba arreglándose en la habitación de al lado y lo único que quería era un abrazo de esos que me calman, pero a mi cuñada no parecía importarle.

Después de un buen rato más, terminó de maquillarme y peinarme, cuando dejó que viera su trabajo me impacté, el vestido resaltaba y el maquillaje era tan sutil que casi ni se notaba, pero había otra cosa que se comenzaba a notar y que me tenía feliz, una pequeña pancita sobresalía del vestido.

—Adiós Bella, cuídate. —Suspiró—. Mañana me tienes que contar con lujo de detalles qué es lo que pasará de ahora en adelante con Benjamin y Tia.

Me dirigí al comedor y después de repasar mentalmente que faltaba fui a buscar a la cocina unas servilletas de género del mismo tono del mantel, cuando las estaba doblando Edward me abrazó y posó sus manos en mi vientre.

—Te ves realmente hermosa esta noche. —Sonreí y coloqué mis manos sobre las de él.

—La obra pertenece a Alice, me entraron los nervios cuando mis pantalones no me quedaban y Alice me vino a ayudar.

—Te acompañaré mañana a comprar pantalones tesoro mío. —Me giré y lo besé tiernamente; justo cuando nos separamos sonó el timbre.

Fui a abrir la puerta, Benjamin venía vestido con una camisa blanca sin corbata y con chaqueta negra, su esposa venía con un vestido azul eléctrico de tela opaca que le quedaba muy bien para el tono mate de su piel.

—Hola Bella —me saludó y quedó mirando mi vientre—, ¿estás embarazada?

—Ajá, pensé que lo habían notado esta mañana cuando nos encontramos en la oficina de Edward.

—Para nada —comentó Tia.

Pasamos de inmediato al comedor, fui a buscar las masitas para los tacos a la cocina y comenzamos a comer. Después de que terminamos de cenar, mi marido contó varias anécdotas de su empresa a Benjamin, mientras yo hablaba de varios libros que me tocó editar y de algunos autores que prometían ser grandes miembros de la literatura.

—Permiso, pero tengo que hablar con tu marido de algunas cosas que nos convendría para ambas empresas en su estudio —me interrumpió Benjamin con una expresión de disculpa.

—No te hagas problema, así voy a mi despacho a conversar con tu esposa para ver qué es lo que me tiene que contar.

Invité a Tia a que me siguiera a la cocina, ahí saqué los ingredientes para prepararme un batido de arándanos y ella prefirió un café, posteriormente subimos a mi despacho en el cual me preguntó por varios libros que había editado y que por supuesto tenía.

—Bella, tal vez te suene extraño lo que te voy a decir —Comenzó cuando ya estábamos sentadas—, me alegro de que ya no trabajes en la Editorial, porque no me hubieses podido ayudar en este proyecto si estuvieses con un contrato con ellos.

— ¿De qué se trata? —pregunté con interés, me había estado dando vueltas toda la tarde qué es lo que quería esta chica.

—Quiero abrir mi propia editorial. —Me sorprendió infinitamente, porque en ese minuto no pensé en qué la podía ayudar—. Tú tienes muchos contactos con los cuales puedo comenzar a adquirir las máquinas, las tintas, etcétera y lo que salga más barato traerlo desde el extranjero, sé que mi marido o el tuyo estarían dispuestos a hacérnoslo llegar mediante barco. —Se tomó un sorbo de café y continuó hablando—. Tú puedes tomar el cargo de Gerente general subrogante para cuando yo no esté y Gerente de marketing en el día a día.

—Entiendo lo que me quieres decir. —Suspiré—, pero preferiría darte los contactos y listo, no me siento preparada para tanta responsabilidad y además me quiero dedicar por completo a mi bebé.

—No es necesario que me digas que no para un puesto laboral, si quieres puedes trabajar como editora jefe y hacerlo acá en casa para que no te compliques con tu bebé, para mí sería súper importante comenzar mi editorial con alguien de renombre que pueda darle prestigio al proyecto.

—Déjame pensar lo del puesto laboral Tía. —Hice una pausa—, pero en lo demás te entregaré la agenda telefónica con los contactos que habían en _Writers co._ —Abrí uno de los cajones busqué mi _pendrive_ y encendí mi computador para imprimir la lista de teléfonos—. Acá están —le entregué las hojas impresas.

—Prométeme que vas a pensar lo del puesto laboral, por favor —me miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Lo prometo, la única condición que te pongo para llegar a aceptar una opción así, es que nadie sepa que estás pensando en contratarme, no quiero que en mi antigua editorial crean que los dejé para comenzar algo personal que va en su directa competencia.

—Por eso no te preocupes, discreción ante todo. —Tocaron la puerta de mi despacho y Edward abrió suavemente.

— ¿Están ocupadas aún? —preguntó mi marido.

—No Edward, ya dejamos todo claro con tu esposa. —Tia fue caminando hacia donde estaba su marido y le tomó la mano en un gesto de cariño.

—Bueno, ha sido una excelente tarde-noche, muy productiva por lo demás, pero llegó la hora de despedirse —mencionó Benjamin—, además las embarazadas deben descansar aún más. —Sonreí.

—أراك لاحقًا —dijo Tía, en un lenguaje que no entendí, pero que al ver mi cara de _pocker_ lo tradujo—. Hasta pronto.

—Oh, buenas noches. —Me sonrojé.

—Bella no maneja el árabe Tia, perdón por no habértelo mencionado antes —tuvo que aclarar Edward.

—No te preocupes.

Así terminó ese gran día, no sé si fue producto del cansancio acumulado del día o por mi embarazo pero apenas ellos se fueron comencé a bostezar, provocando que Edward me tomara en brazos como novia y me llevara a la habitación, sin embargo, se llevó una serie de reclamos por mi parte porque ya no estaba en el mismo peso de antes.

—No te lamentes por eso corazón, es lógico que estés subiendo de peso por tu embarazo y eso no significa que no pueda tomarte en brazos y cargarte si es que te veo muy agotada.

—Pero te puedes lesionar la espalda, me preocupa.

—No, no, no —negaba con el índice—. Soy lo bastante fuerte para tomarte en brazos, pero mi autocontrol falla cuando pienso en no hacer esto.

Edward me besó y muy lentamente me fue desabrochando el vestido, aquel beso siguió por mi cuello y junto con las caricias en mi espalda, que parecían el roce de las plumas con el aire, no fui capaz de continuar con los ojos abiertos.

Sentí mi vestido caer al piso junto con la camisa de mi eterno amor, acaricié su ancha espalda y después enredé mis manos en su cabello de ese extraño pero característico color castaño cobrizo. El deseo se respiraba, el placer corría por nuestras venas, razón por la cual aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados; en un minuto Edward me tomó fuertemente de la cintura y después de un tierno beso me dejó con suavidad en la cama, con mucho cuidado se posicionó arriba mío, quedando su erección contra mi vientre.

—Te amo —la voz ronca con que lo susurró dejaba en claro dónde íbamos a parar.

—Y yo te… te amaré tanto… como dure mi vida —contesté entrecortadamente, porque el cúmulo de sensaciones que recorrían mi cuerpo y que se concentraban en un lugar en especifico de mi cuerpo no me permitían hablar de corrido.

Ambos lanzamos un gemido desesperado cuando estuvo dentro de mí, se quedó quieto un segundo como siempre, pues siempre le preocupó que pudiese hacerme daño a mí o al bebé. Cuando comenzó el vaivén, apreté sus hombros, rocé sus labios con los míos, enredé mis manos en su cabello, me perdí en su mirada, como el gesto más intimo de amor que mi corazón podía entregar. Hubo un momento en que nuestras respiraciones se volvieron cada vez más irregulares, más jadeantes, menos controladas, así mi mente sólo fue consciente del deseo y la entrega de mi alma hacia Edward.

Cuando ya volví a sentir que mi alma, que vagaba por lugares lejanos, regresó a mi cuerpo, me acurruqué en el pecho de mi marido y él acarició mi vientre como si le deseara buenas noches al bebé, no pude contener un bostezo, él rio y vagamente recuerdo algunas palabras.

—Duerme cariño, yo cuidaré de ti.

Al día siguiente, Alice me llamó a eso de las nueve de la mañana para preguntar si me podía venir a arreglar para que al medio día saliéramos hacia el centro de eventos donde se realizaría el desfile, para que no se enojara contesté afirmativamente y poco tiempo después ya la tenía en mi casa.

—Me gustaría que te pusieras este vestido —me señaló uno que me había regalado mi madre por mi cumpleaños del año anterior.

—Ya no me queda Alice, es cosa de solo mirarlo. —Era hermoso, de eso no había duda, negro, _strapless_ y ajustado; el detalle se lo daba el ancho cinturón rojo que me permitían usar el collar de plata con rubíes y los zapatos de diseño exclusivo que fabricaba Alice, pero como era ajustado ya no era posible que me lo colocara.

Abrió otra puerta de mi closet y sacó un hermoso vestido blanco tejido a crochet*, que era ajustado hasta la cintura alta y después tenía caída libre hasta unos cuatro dedos por encima de las rodillas.

— ¿Este qué te parece? —consultó.

—Me encanta. —No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos veían—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

—Este vestido lo mandó a hacer Edward para ti hace unos meses, me dijo que no te lo mostrara hasta que hubiese alguna ocasión especial. —Sonrió—, y bueno, ha llegado el momento de que abandone el armario.

Me reí de sus dichos, Alice siempre ha sido una gran persona conmigo, a veces le toca luchar bastante para hacerme entrar en razón, pero no se da por vencida.

El desfile marchaba de mil maravillas, estaba segura que lloverían las buenas críticas, pero cuando vi a mi cuñada correr rápidamente hacia mí, musitando un "ven, necesito tu ayuda", fui con ellas tras bambalinas y me explicó su problema.

—Bella, no llegó una de las modelos embarazadas para el desfile de la nueva línea, tuvo un alza en la tensión sanguínea. —No le entendí para que me necesitaba hasta que continuó—: Necesito que tú la remplaces, por favor, solo serán tres veces por la pasarela y ya, no usarás tacos, y no haré nada que pueda lastimarte, lo juro.

Estaba realmente conmocionada, recordé una vez que por juego le había dicho a Alice que si en algún momento fallaba alguien del circuito de modelos que me llamara, pero por todo lo que había hecho ella por mí, decidí que era mi deber hacerlo.

—Shh, tranquila, está bien, está bien, vamos a arreglarme.

Ella me miró absolutamente extrañada, seguramente le debía a mi embarazo no estar tan reacia a la ropa, porque de pronto me daban ganas de usar toda esa ropa que luciera mi pequeño abultamiento.

Pasaron unos días desde el desfile y mi madre vino de visita para mi ecografía de los tres meses. Se me hacía extraño que ya el primer trimestre estuviera terminando, según muchos era el fin de las náuseas, mareos y los síntomas desagradables, pero no me fiaba mucho de aquello.

—Bella, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras? —Fue lo primero que dijo al verme, mientras Edward se encargó de ir a buscar el equipaje.

—Bien, las náuseas aún no terminan y estoy más bipolar que de costumbre, algunas de mis prendas favoritas ya no me quedan, pero intentando acostumbrarme a todo eso.

—Pero si ya se quiere hacer notar esta pequeña —dijo acariciando mi vientre.

— ¿Tú también crees que será niñita? —pregunté sorprendida y ella me quedó mirando raro.

— ¿Quién fue el que te lo dijo primero?

—Matt —suspiré al aire y mi mamá me quedó mirando raro—. Oh, perdón, se me había olvidado contarte que hay veces que sueño con él. —Ella aún me seguía mirando raro, pero cuando llegó Edward cambió su rostro y nos fuimos a mi casa.

Me fui a descansar porque esa fue otra de las cosas que vinieron en este embarazo, el agotamiento, cada vez que podía me iba a dormir porque si no, andaba a bostezos por donde anduviese, y en el auto cuando veníamos de regreso a casa desde el aeropuerto no era la excepción.

—Anda a dormir amor, yo me encargo de arreglar la habitación de invitados para tu madre. —Me besó en la frente.

—Está… —bostecé sin querer otra vez— bien.

La tarde siguiente, en la ecografía, salió todo bien, además según los análisis sanguíneos estaba con un nivel normal de progesterona, sin embargo Andrew no quiso suspenderme el medicamento por completo, pues le preocupaba que si me lo suspendía por completo mi progesterona iba a volver a estar tan baja que tendría que internarme de nuevo.

Gracias a la profesión de mi hermano, tenía un poco de conocimiento de cuál era el bebé y cómo estaba ubicado, mi hermano ofreció que la ecografía fuera con tecnología 4D y realmente me sorprendí, aún mi bebé no tenía formada sus piernitas, pero sus brazos ya los movía, midió cerca de ocho centímetros y yo no cabía más de felicidad.

—Ya pues Andrew, ¿te aventuras a decir si es niñita? —consultó mi mamá.

—Lo haré solo si Bells quiere. —Mi hermano me miraba mientras de fondo estaba el sonido de los latidos del corazón de mi criatura.

Miré a Edward, que tenía una de mis manos entre las suyas, asintió con la mirada y fui yo quien le dije a Andrew que podía decir si se aventuraba a decir si mi bebé era un niñito o niñita.

—Que conste mamá, que todavía no es un diagnóstico totalmente seguro, pero aparentemente va a ser… —paró como para darle más suspenso— una linda niñita.

Mientras mi mamá celebraba yo miré a Edward, por la mirada que tenía estaba segura que él estaba pensando lo mismo que yo, sobre las cosas que "Matt" me había señalado en aquel sueño. Él también se encargó de ayudarme a sacar las piernas de los estribos, pues por recomendación de mi hermano, no quería realizarme una ecografía abdominal porque él con la ecografía intra-vaginal de los tres meses podía observar con más claridad si es que el futuro bebé presentaba algún problema.

—Bells, tú y tu bebé están en perfecto estado —agregó Andy cuando ya estuvimos en las sillas de su escritorio—, lo que si te recomiendo es que te cuides de la hipertensión sanguínea y de la diabetes gestacional.

—No te preocupes, sabes que todo lo que dices lo cumplo al pie de la letra o Edward se encarga de hacérmelo cumplir.

Mi madre, Andy y el mismo Edward se estaban riendo de mis palabras, pero como ellos no habían escuchado nunca que no hay que molestar a una embarazada con sus hormonas dando vuelta, me enojé y salí dando un fuerte portazo.

Menos mal que yo tenía las llaves del auto, consideré que si esperaba el ascensor me alcanzarían pronto así que bajé rápidamente por las escaleras, me subí al auto y salí del Hospital General, después me dirigí hasta _Potrero __avenue_para poder ingresar después a la 101, más conocida como _El camino real _que me permitiría ir a casa, pero estaba segura de que todo el mundo ya estaría al tanto, así que a casa no me iría, a _Point Lobos _tampoco, era obvio que me irían a buscar allí, fue entonces que decidí desviar mi rumbo hacia _Golden Gate Park_.

Estacioné por _Fell street_, casi al llegar a _Central avenue_, comencé a caminar hasta que encontré una banca donde pude sentarme, tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien me observaba pero no le hice caso, me preocupaba más el hecho de que Edward se enojara por mi actitud infantil o bien que Emmett se enterara de lo ocurrido y se riera a mi costa. De esos pensamientos pasé a otros totalmente distintos, que iban en directa relación con mis sueños, me cuestionaba si en realidad era mi angelito el que se entrometía en mis sueños y los llenaba de luz, pero por sobre todo cómo era que el Mathew que me visitaba sabía y aseguraba que el bebé que esperaba sería una niña.

Mi celular vibraba, ya se habían dado cuenta que no estaba ni en casa ni en _Point Lobos_, recibí un mensaje de texto y me quedé totalmente desconcertada por lo que este decía, quería volver al vehículo y largarme de acá.

_**Amor mío:**_

_**Vente a casa, ya has dado una vuelta bastante larga por San Francisco y has estado demasiado rato en Golden Gate Park, la humedad te puede afectar.**_

_**Te ama con locura,**_

_**Edward**_

_**PD: No me enojaré contigo, te lo prometo.**_

Es que este hombre no podía haber mandado a alguien a seguirme pensaba, sería insólito, ahora no podía tener un rato a solas para pasear por San Francisco, pero vi al responsable de que Edward estuviera al tanto de dónde me encontraba.

—Emmett, ¿no podías cerrar tu maldita boca?, pero claro, le tenías que decir todo a él, solidaridad de género. —Cada vez veía más rojo—. Tú deberías saber que cuando una embarazada necesita respirar y pensar sobre algunas cosas en soledad no hay que molestarla, ni a ella ni a sus hormonas.

—Perdón —fue lo único que dijo, hecha una furia volví a buscar mi auto y me encerré a llorar. Sabía que Edward no demoraría en llegar, Emmett lo debió haber llamado, conduje hasta la costera que daba al océano pacífico para llegar al zoológico.

Estaba admirando los osos, pues siempre me habían parecido fascinantes, muy gruñones y con un humor bastante corto, de pronto una pareja de adolescentes se quedaron a mi lado, no sabía si era paranoia mía o de verdad me estaban mirando más que de costumbre, así que seguí avanzando hacia la zona sudamericana.

Y otra vez sonó el teléfono.

—Bella, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó mi papá.

—Ni creas que te lo diré, ahora están todos coludidos para saber dónde me he metido —bufé completamente frustrada—. Sólo debes saber que estamos bien y cuando llames de vuelta a Edward dile que no necesita tantos guardaespaldas para que me cuiden.

—Pero Bella…

—Pero nada papá —lo interrumpí—, no quiero ser grosera, pero realmente hoy me han colmado la paciencia y no estoy para pasar rabias porque no quiero pasarme otra semana internada.

—Tranquila, están todos preocupados y me dejaron totalmente desesperado por ti. —Me bajó la culpa.

—En un rato volveré a casa, ahora estoy paseando e intentando calmar mis nervios.

—Ok, haré llegar los mensajes. —Suspiró profundamente—. Te quiero, cuídate mucho y que la mini Bella no te de tantos problemas, adiós.

Tomé una que otra foto y me dispuse a salir para regresar a casa, estaba más tranquila, quería hablar con Edward y preguntarle acerca de la razón por la cual Emmett estaba justo en el parque cuando debiese estar en la oficina.

Antes de hacer andar el vehículo le mandé un mensaje de texto a mi marido.

_**Edward:**_

_**Regresaré a casa, estaré pronto de vuelta, asegúrate de que estemos solos, quiero conversar de un tema súper importante contigo.**_

_**Te amo.**_

_**Bella.**_

* * *

**Agradezco la paciencia que me han tenido, yo creo que la persona que está en la universidad entenderá un poco mi demora y la de mi beta, ella está con su internado y yo con unos cuantos laboratorios de biología.**

**El siguiente capítulo se viene bastante peligroso, aquí va un adelanto**

(...) —Buenas tardes, señor Cullen —dijo el tipo que estaba como copiloto cuando Edward contestó.

— ¿Quién es usted, qué es lo que hace con el teléfono de mi esposa y dónde está ella? —preguntó Edward con un tono de voz impaciente.

—Mi nombre no se lo puedo decir —expresó cortante mi actual copiloto—, su esposa está bien hasta el minuto, de eso no se preocupe, pero no lo estará si usted no consigue una suma de dinero que le mandaré por mensaje de texto desde este mismo celular (...)

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo y espero que intenten pensar quién es la parsona que está detrás de todo esto.**


	7. Peligro

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total__._

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD. ****www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**Una dedicatoria especial a Atenaschan y Baisers Ardents. **

**Nota importante al final, léanla por favor.**

Este capítulo fue inspirado con la Canción _Angel _de_ Sara McLachlan. _Espero que busquen su traducción y entenderán un poco los sentimientos de Bella con respecto al recuerdo de Matt.

* * *

Capítulo 6: Peligro

Iba camino a casa, si bien el tránsito era fluido en la costera, había mucho tráfico y eso que aún no era el horario de salida de las oficinas, recorrí todo el borde costero pasando por _Point Lobos_ y continuando por _Geary Boulevard_, iba llegando a la _101_ cuando me dieron ganas de comprarme un batido de _berries_, así que en vez de avanzar por la _101_, viraría en _Green Street_ hasta llegar a _Hyde Street_, pues si continuaba una cuadra más por la avenida pasaría por la heladería antes de llegar a casa y estaba segura de que a Don José le encantaría una visita.

Me estacioné con cuidado, no quedaba mucho espacio para poder hacerlo, pero no había otro lugar cercano en donde ubicarse; me bajé del auto, tomé mi billetera y salí dejando todo completamente cerrado, los niveles de delincuencia habían subido bastante el último tiempo, ya no se quedaban únicamente en el sector sur-poniente de San Francisco, recorrían hasta encontrar una víctima.

—Hola, don José, un gusto verlo después de un buen tiempo —saludé apenas entré al local—. Señora Rosario, ¿cómo está su salud?

—Hola —respondieron ambos.

La señora Rosario me dijo que había estado con un pequeño resfrío primaveral que no pasó a mayores.

—Y qué se le antoja al futuro bebé, Bella. —Me sonrojé inevitablemente.

—Sólo un batido de _berries_, aún tengo potes de helado guardados en el refrigerador, pero con los antojos nocturnos han disminuido bastante. —Los dos se rieron.

—Voy y vuelvo, espérame aquí junto con Rosario.

La señora me comenzó a preguntar por mis padres, y cosas de mi embarazo, quiso tocar mi vientre y yo por su puesto que la dejé, era alguien en quien confiaba. Apenas puso su mano en mi vientre comentó algo que me dejó anonadada.

—Será una hermosa niñita, le dije a tu madre en el tiempo en que te esperaba a ti y no me equivoqué, estoy casi segura de que esta vez tampoco erraré en mi pronóstico.

No supe qué decir, cada vez más personas decían lo mismo que el Mathew de mis sueños, no le pude preguntar cómo había llegado a esa conclusión, porque don José salió con el batido que le había pedido y se me hacía tarde para llegar a casa, Edward debía estarme esperando, por lo que cancelé y me dirigí a la salida.

—Hasta luego —fue lo último que dije antes de salir.

Me acerqué al auto con una ligera calma, abrí el vehículo, me agaché para dejar el batido en el portavasos para que no se ensuciara el tapiz, al volver a la posición anterior sentí que alguien me encañonaba con una pistola por la espalda, inspiré y no solté el aire de buenas a primeras, estaba realmente horrorizada, pensando en que si no me hubiese enojado en la ecografía no estaría en esa situación.

—Mire dama, mientras con más tranquilidad y normalidad actúe, usted y por lo que veo, su futuro hijo, se mantendrán a salvo —Miraba a todos lados, pero no había nadie para ayudarme.

Asentí totalmente aterrada, cerré los ojos pensando en Edward, me pregunté si lo volvería a ver, si es que iba a poder conocer a nuestro bebé o si es que tendría la posibilidad de sostenerlo en brazos, mientras tanto otra persona se subió al auto en la parte trasera.

—Muy bien —dijo el tipo—, ahora se subirá usted y no hará ningún movimiento hasta que yo esté con el cinturón puesto por el lado del copiloto, ¿entendió señora? —Asentí de nuevo, me subí a mi auto pensando en cuánto duraría esta tortura.

Me dieron instrucciones específicas de cómo dirigirme hacia el barrio más complicado de todo San Francisco, mientras ellos tomaron mi celular y marcaron el número de Edward.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen —dijo el tipo que estaba como copiloto cuando Edward contestó.

— ¿Quién es usted, qué es lo que hace con el teléfono de mi esposa y dónde está ella? —preguntó Edward con un tono de voz impaciente.

—Mi nombre no se lo puedo decir —expresó cortante mi actual copiloto—, su esposa está bien hasta el minuto, de eso no se preocupe, pero no lo estará si usted no consigue una suma de dinero que le mandaré por mensaje de texto desde este mismo celular —Estaba nerviosa, con miedo y me imaginaba la reacción de Edward, mis lágrimas estaban por salir.

Mientras el copiloto hablaba con Edward sobre los típicos requisitos de los secuestradores de que la policía no debía estar involucrada tal como ocurría en películas policiales, en tanto la persona que estaba atrás me decía que tenía que seguir conduciendo.

Por el espejo retrovisor observaba al hombre que se encontraba atrás, se notaba que iban totalmente decididos y que sabían lo que hacían, supuse que llevaban meses siguiendo mis rutinas.

—Se está acabando el tanque con gasolina —advertí a los tipos que estaban conmigo—, podemos pasar a la _chevron _que hay en _pine street_ con la _101_.

—Está bien —bufó el tipo que estaba en el asiento trasero—, pero cualquier intento de escape y te mueres, ¿me oyes? —Asentí firmemente, no podía cometer un error, no estaba solo mi vida en riesgo.

Sin hacer notar mi miedo, le entregué las llaves de mi vehículo al encargado de la bencinera mientras sonaba mi teléfono, el copiloto contestó, sentí a mi marido gritar y después mi secuestrador me entregó el teléfono.

—Mi amor, te amo, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que las dejen tranquilas, ¿están bien?

—Edward, estamos bien, yo estoy un poco asustada y con ganas de estar a tu lado… —Me quitaron el teléfono.

Cuando llegué al lugar indicado, me hicieron pasar a la parte trasera de mi auto, me colocaron una venda en los ojos, me amarraron de pies y manos todo para que no supiera dónde me llevaban, mis hormonas hicieron acto de presencia y se me fueron aguando los ojos, no quería llorar, pero me sentía completamente culpable, pensaba que si es que llegara a pasarle algo a mi bebé por mi terquedad no me lo perdonaría jamás, pero no les di en el gusto, no derramé ni una sola lágrima.

—Disculpe que los moleste, pero si quieren dinero, perfectamente me lo pueden pedir a mí, por favor —suplicaba, pensando en que en el mejor de los casos accederían a eso.

—No señora, no es con usted el problema sino la carta que servirá para hacer algo que se debió terminar hace tiempo —Reconocí que la voz era del tipo que iba atrás cuando yo iba conduciendo.

—Depende única y exclusivamente de la familia Cullen cuánto tiempo esté con nosotros bonita —interrumpió el otro tipo quien era el que estaba a cargo del teléfono—. Espero que sean inteligentes, no queremos hacerle daño, pero si esa familia maldita —Hice oídos sordos a aquello, conocía a la familia Cullen y nunca habían hecho algo en contra de nadie— no hace caso de esto, lamentablemente tendré que comenzar con medidas más severas.

Nunca me he considerado dedicada a cumplir con la religión, pero en ese minuto elevé mis oraciones a Dios, otra vez quería llorar, me culpaba de todo lo que en ese minuto pasaba, si no hubiese sido tan tozuda y hubiese hecho caso a las palabras de Emmett no habría pasado nada.

Quizá por dónde vagábamos me preguntaba, porque todavía estaba andando el vehículo, no sabía cuánto tiempo era el que había pasado desde que comenzó todo, pero al parecer ya no estaba tan claro el día.

Sonó mi celular, el _ringtone_ de Edward.

—Ya tengo el dinero —fue lo primero que oí de Edward cuando mi captor contestó.

—Muy, muy bien —murmuró el tipo que cuando comenzó esta odisea estaba sentado atrás.

—Excelente noticia, señor Cullen —suspiró el otro personaje—, entonces ya que lo reunió lo va a dejar en la dirección que le enviaré por mensaje de texto, en un bolso negro, una vez que se haya retirado de ahí va a esperar a un vehículo de color rojo que estará en las calles que le voy a indicar también por mensaje de texto —Me estaba colocando ansiosa—; unas personas corroborarán que el dinero sea verdadero y que esté todo —La persona que no hablaba por teléfono murmuró algo que no comprendí—. La dirección donde estará su esposa y el vehículo con el que andaba lo andarán trayendo las personas del auto rojo en un papel blanco, lo dejarán caer cuando nos aseguremos de que no existe peligro y que todo el monto esté.

El otro tipo volvió a murmurar algo.

—Recuerde, señor Cullen, si la policía se involucra aunque sea en lo más mínimo, su esposa será la que sufrirá las consecuencias. —Edward tiene que haberle dicho algo que lo dejó tranquilo.

Aproximadamente una hora y media más tarde desde esa llamada sonó un celular diferente, el emisor mencionó una frase que realmente no entendí, pero que esperaba que significara una sola cosa, mi libertad.

No sé cuántas vueltas dio mi captor para llegar al lugar, todavía estaba atada de pies, manos y mis ojos con un trozo de tela encima, comencé a cantar canciones mentalmente para mi distracción.

Estaba totalmente ansiosa por volver a ver a Edward, le prometería que jamás volvería a dejar sueltas las hormonas de mi embarazo por mi propio bien, no quería que algo malo pasara.

—Señora, usted va a ser la encargada de transmitirle a don Carlisle Cullen lo siguiente —dijo el tipo que era menos amable, era como si estuviese maldiciendo internamente a Carlisle y no tenía idea de la razón de fondo—, que vaya recordando qué es lo que pasó mientras él estudiaba medicina y trabajaba para su padre en la naviera —bufó con rabia—, cuando lo recuerde quiero que dé disculpas públicas por televisión en cadena de prensa, sin decir el nombre del afectado —Calló un momento—. Ah, por supuesto que yo no tengo nada que ver con esa persona, pues ni si quiera está viva —Se me hacía raro, habían cosas que no me encajaban— pero es algo que debía hacer en contra de esa injusticia.

—Como si fuera Robin Hood —murmuré entre dientes, negando con la cabeza, realmente odiaba y sigo odiando cuando insultan a alguien de mi familia, me daban ganas de decir todos los garabatos y malas palabras que se me venían a la mente, pero recapacitaba y callaba.

De pronto un teléfono vibró, eso hizo que los tipos se bajasen del auto y cerraran las puertas dejándome sola, pensaba en Edward y en cuánto tiempo más se acabaría esta pesadilla, se escuchaba de fondo el sonido del mar, intentaba pensar en dónde podría estar, pero podrían ser bastantes.

Esperar, era lo único que podía hacer, sentí un vehículo derrapar, mis sentidos de alerta y miedo volvieron a estar en su pico más alto pero cuando sentí que era alguien gritando mi nombre me relajé.

—Mi amor, shh, tranquila, ya estoy aquí —Me estaba desatando y apenas tuve mis manos libres lo abracé—. Te amo, perdóname por todo.

—Perdóname tú —lloraba agradecida de tenerlo a mi lado—. Soy una tonta… Si hubiese meditado un poco más las palabras de Emmett, si no me hubiera arrancado —Realmente me sentía mal.

—No mi amor, el tonto soy yo por dejar que pasara esto —suspiró profundo mientras me daba un beso en el pelo.

Su teléfono sonó.

—Sí Emmett, está bien, no le hicieron daño —Entró en el auto, me abrazó por la cintura dejando su mano en mi vientre acariciándolo de manera suave y tierna, pero que me hacía notar lo desesperado que estuvo—. Ven a buscar el Volvo por favor, estamos en _Eagle Point __Labyrinth._

— ¿Quién supo de todo esto? —le pregunté.

—Sólo Emmett, ¿por qué amor?

—Los tipos le dejaron un mensaje a tu padre, según lo que me hicieron ver, él era el responsable del secuestro —Me miró extrañado—. Me dijeron también que era porque él había hecho algo cuando trabajó para tu abuelo en la naviera y según lo que me has contado, tu abuelo te dejó la empresa porque Carlisle estaba abocado a la medicina y nunca ha querido velar por la naviera.

—Mi padre nos tendrá que responder algunas preguntas entonces —concluyó Edward.

Él tarareaba mi nana, mi canción preferida desde que la escuché aquella vez en el piano, poco a poco me fui quedando dormida, no fui consciente de cuándo nos bajamos del auto ni de que Edward se encargó de llevarme a nuestra habitación.

— **¡Mamá! —Mi angelito me abrazaba las piernas—. Perdón, perdón, no pude hacerlo —se lamentaba.**

— **¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿Qué fue lo que no pudiste hacer?**

—**No cumplí mi promesa, no pude cuidarte y papá estaba sufriendo porque tampoco sabía dónde estabas, yo lo sabía pero no podía decirle nada.**

—**Matt, mírame —Me agaché para quedar a su altura y le tomé el rostro, me miraba fijamente—. No te culpes, estoy bien, tu hermanita también y papá ya no sufre. —O eso espero, pensaba.**

—**Está bien. —Se sonrojó y de inmediato me hizo recordar mi infancia y cómo me sonrojaba por todo.**

—**Ven, te quiero mostrar algo —le dije tranquilamente para que olvidara el mal rato—, es un sitio de dónde vive mamá ahora, angelito.**

**Cerré mis ojos con Matt entre mis brazos y ya no estábamos en el prado, sino en Marina Green Dr de San Francisco.**

—**Bonito lugar —musitó, mientras comenzó a tararear una canción que hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba **_**Angel**_** de Sara McLachlan.**

— **¿Dónde aprendiste esa canción? —lo interrumpí.**

—**El abuelo la canta a veces cuando me va a ver.**

**Tendría que hablar sobre mi padre sobre eso, definitivamente.**

—**Bella —llamaron de repente— Bella.**

—**Mamita, es hora de despedirnos —dijo Matt—, te quiero.**

**Antes de que terminara le dije palabras cariñosas mientras lo tenía en mis brazos, Matt reía y yo era feliz.**

Le conté parte de mi sueño a Edward mientras desayunábamos, él tendría que ir a la casa de Benjamin hoy por la tarde, así que me dijo que lo esperara en la casa de Carlisle para la cena, él ya lo había llamado para avisarle que íbamos.

Comencé a ordenar la casa, era increíble todo lo que estaba cambiado de lugar en un par de días, a medio día comencé a preparar el almuerzo, una tortilla de verduras, me faltaban huevos para que tomara consistencia, así que iba salir a comprar, a la vuelta me encontré con un sobre blanco dirigido a Edward, por lo que lo dejé encima del comedor y volví a la cocina.

Había dejado todo cocinando en el horno cuando el teléfono sonó.

—Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Félix, llamo desde Seattle, ¿se encuentra el señor Cullen?

—No, él está trabajando —Estaba extrañada porque por lo general, cualquier problema que se presentar en la empresa, lo llamaban directamente a su oficina y no tenía una sede en Seattle para que lo estuvieran llamando fue lo que pensé—, pero si gusta le deja el recado conmigo, soy su esposa.

—No se preocupe, sólo me gustaría saber si es que recibió un sobre blanco esta mañana.

—Yo acabo de encontrar un sobre dirigido a mi marido hace un rato, no se preocupe, yo se lo entregaré.

Me estaba preocupando, Edward nunca me escondía información, pero me intrigaba este Félix y la posible relación laboral que tendría Edward con esta persona.

—Oh, perfecto —suspiró profundo y susurró algo que no comprendí—. Adiós.

La tarde siguió sin ninguna novedad, me puse un vestido manga larga, de algodón, especial para que no me diera calor pero tampoco estuviera muriendo de frío que la otoño era una realidad.

Recibí una llamada de mi hermano, recordándome que el cumpleaños de Caroline era el fin de semana próximo, para que no programara nada y de paso para consultarme si al día siguiente tenía tiempo disponible entre las cinco y las siete de la tarde para cuidar a mis sobrinos.

—Encantada, tú sabes que los adoro.

—Adorarlos no, hermanita, tú los malcrías y no me digas que no es cierto porque vives preocupándote por ellos —me regañaba levemente, pero sabía que lo hacía para que riera.

—Está bien, está bien, tú ganas —resoplé—, pero me debes una.

—Ok hermanita —Sonó el teléfono de su consulta—. Tengo que hacer pasar a una paciente, nos estamos hablando, te quiero.

Me terminé de arreglar y fui hacia la casa de mis suegros que quedaba a nivel del 2800 en _Broadway street_, Esme me recibió calurosamente, me dijo que Carlisle todavía no llegaba del hospital, pero por mientras podía ayudarle en la cocina.

Ella estaba cocinando centolla, un crustáceo traído desde el sur de América, antes de embarazarme me encantaba, pero cuando logré quedar embarazada no quería probarlo.

—Esme, no te acordaste… —musité suavemente— mis gustos con la centolla…

—Tranquila Bella, Edward me recordó ese gran detalle —Me relajé—. Te preparé salmón al limón para ti.

—Esme, con unos tallarines me hubiese arreglado.

Reíamos de algunas anécdotas de cuando Edward era pequeño, así como de las veces que en secreto ella y mi madre habían hablado, cuando nosotros éramos sólo amigos, diciendo que tarde o temprano nos daríamos cuenta de que lo que teníamos era algo más que una amistad, y cómo tuvieron razón…

Entre risas colocamos los platos y cubiertos en la mesa, para que cuando llegaran "los hombres de la casa" estuviera listo para servir y comer.

Cuando Edward y Carlisle llegaron a casa me percaté de que mi esposo se había acordado de ir a dejar su vehículo a la casa, pues con el cansancio que me daba, no era seguro que yo manejara de noche.

—Hola pequeñín —Edward le habló a mi vientre antes de saludarme—. Hola amor, ¿cómo se ha portado el bebé? —Me besó en los labios al mismo tiempo que Carlisle saludaba amorosamente a mi suegra.

—Bien, aunque no esperes que coma centolla. —Hice un puchero, razón por la cual Edward, Carlisle y Esme soltaron unas risitas.

—Lo sé cariño, créeme que lo sé —dijo Edward mirando a Carlisle y a mí, en ese minuto sabía que se vendría algo duro, no me gustaban las discusiones y esperaba que la calma de Carlisle y Esme aplacaran los nervios de Edward por todo lo sucedido el día anterior.

Nos sentamos a la mesa, ellos disfrutaban la centolla y yo mi trozo de salmón, después me ofrecí a servir el postre pero no me dejaron pararme y mi suegra fue la que dejó el flan con salsa de frambuesa al frente de cada uno.

—Quizá piensen que quiero discutir con ustedes —comenzó Edward y yo me preparé para aquello que habíamos venido a hacer—, pero no es así, sólo quisiera que me respondieran un par de preguntas.

—Está bien —dijeron mis suegros al mismo tiempo con una cara de incertidumbre.

—Ayer después que terminó el control de nuestro bebé y por la falta de tacto que tuvimos Andrew, mi suegra y yo, Bella se enojó y fue a dar una vuelta para calmar un poco los ánimos —comencé a revivir todo lo que pasó y me abracé a Edward, para que la calma que me faltaba pudiera llegar a mí—. Bella, creo que desde ahora debes contar todo tú.

—Está bien, sino puedo continuar, haz la pregunta y listo —previne a Edward quien asintió—. Cuando iba de regreso a casa quise pasar a _Swensens Ice cream_ para comprarme un batido, pero nunca conté con que habían dos tipos siguiendo cada uno de mis pasos. —Respiré profundamente haciendo que el nudo de la garganta que tenía bajara—. Después de que salí de la heladería, uno de estos tipos me encañonó y me obligó a ir hasta alguna parte de _Bayview_, y después de bastante rato me llevaron a _Eagle Point __Labyrinth._ —No quería mirar a mis suegros, pero en ese instante me atreví y realmente estaban con su rostro serio y totalmente preocupado—, antes de que me soltaran me dieron un mensaje para usted suegro —musité y él me miraba con precaución.

—No continúes si no puedes amor —me habló Edward—, no es necesario.

Lo tranquilicé con un beso, él me acarició la mejilla con su pulgar e intentando dejar de lado los recuerdos, continué.

—Bueno, voy a citar: "que vaya recordando qué es lo que pasó mientras él estudiaba medicina y trabajaba para su padre en la naviera, cuando lo recuerde, quiero que dé disculpas públicas por televisión en cadena de prensa, sin decir el nombre del afectado…". —Intenté recordar las palabras exactas que seguían, pero fue en vano, le dije lo que me acordaba—. Además mencionó que esa persona estaba muerta.

—Entonces, papá —me interrumpió mi marido dirigiendo sus palabras a Carlisle—. ¿Trabajaste o no trabajaste en la naviera?

—No trabajé ahí, pero creo saber de qué se trata. —Carlisle estaba serio, pensativo y con una expresión indescifrable en sus ojos—. Déjenme arreglar a mí este asunto. —Suspiró y otra vez se quedó en su mente—. Lo siento, todo lo que tuviste que pasar por mi culpa Bella, no era necesario, la persona de la que hablaban está muerta, pero sus redes aún no mueren. —Miró a Esme, luego a nosotros—. Tengo que resolver lo que ellos creen pendiente, antes de que causen más daño.

Miré a Edward y estaba con expresión seria, no me gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando y saqué la voz.

—Carlisle, no me gusta que hables de eso como si nosotros supiéramos qué fue lo que sucedió, por favor —le supliqué—, yo fui la que estuvo encerrada y no me gustaría que se repitiera.

—Está bien, tranquila, Bella. —Miró a Esme y ella asintió—. Me gustaría que fueras a descansar, con Edward es con quien debo conversar primero. —No quería alejarme de mi marido, pero sabía que mi suegro no daría su brazo a torcer.

—Bueno, los dejaré solos. —Esme se paró para acompañarme, cuando estábamos en las escaleras miré atrás y le hablé a Edward—. Acuérdate de que, pese a todo, hablas con tu padre y le debes respeto. —Estaba segura que no iba a ser sencilla esa conversación, me preocupaba que Edward se enfureciera y terminara peleado con su padre, así es que por esa razón le dije esas palabras.

Esme me acompañó a la antigua habitación de Edward, donde lo que más destacaba era que existía una pared llena con música, por el sueño que había tenido me habían dado ganas de oír el_ soundtrack_ de la película _City__ of __angels_, pues era ahí donde salía esa canción, cuando ya sonaba la música y en la misma parte que en mi sueño mi angelito había tarareado, mi suegra en ese mismo momento me dijo algo que me dejó sin palabras.

—Bella, cariño, algunos versos de esta canción me hacen pensar en Matt. —De forma inconsciente derramé una lágrima que rápidamente quité de mi rostro.

—También lo hago a veces Esme, Matt todavía es un capítulo de mi vida que no he podido finalizar. —Suspiré mientras tomaba asiento en la cama para estar más cómoda—. Todavía sigo soñando con él, en realidad es como si un Edward de pequeño estuviera metiéndose en mis sueños y lo asocio con Matt.

—Han sido duros estos años, Bella, no sólo para ti, porque el pensar que un pequeño estuviese en este minuto correteando por aquí, me provoca nostalgia, pero los accidentes ocurren.

—Esme, sé que eso es así, pero me da a pensar el hecho de que el responsable esté libre de toda culpa, acá hay algo más. —Me paré para cambiar de CD.

Sentí cómo alguien subía la escalera, esperaba que Edward no estuviese tan intranquilo, porque con lo nerviosa que andaba difícilmente iba a poder calmarlo, pero en cuanto entró a la habitación, vi que estaba tranquilo pero a su vez preocupado. Esme volvió al primer piso.

—Mi padre no trabajó directamente para mi abuelo —dijo Edward—, pero cuando estaba estudiando medicina, él iba a ayudar a mi abuelo de vez en cuando para que fuera a algunas reuniones a las que, por tener más de un compromiso, no podía ir. —Tomó un marco de fotos entre sus manos, no vi qué foto era—. Un día a mi padre le tocaba ir a donde un laboratorio que enviaría medicamentos a Europa, pero se le había quedado un oficio en la oficina de juntas en la naviera y volvió a buscarlo.

Me miró, y en sus ojos había horror, no sabía qué era lo que venía en esta historia, pero sabía que era algo que no me iba a gustar.

—En las oficinas de la naviera, Carlisle se encontró con Alistair, él estaba modificando los balances de mi abuelo, dejando dinero sobrante que él estaba robando desde hace mucho tiempo. —Hasta ahí seguía sin impresionarme mucho—. Antes de irse, Alistair le advirtió a mi abuelo que Carlisle algún día y de una u otra manera le devolvería la mano por "el daño que provocó". —Ahí ya estaba comenzando a asustarme y Edward paró para abrazarme.

—Estoy bien, sólo que me da un poco de susto.

Edward me acariciaba suavemente la espalda, pero de todas maneras ese instinto de protección que era natural en él hizo que me dieran ganas de abrazarlo fuerte, me encantaba cuando estaba así de pendiente, comencé a quedarme dormida en sus brazos producto de sus caricias y Edward decidió que era hora de marcharnos y que al día siguiente terminaría de oír el resto de la historia.

**Me encontraba en la oficina de Edward, llevaba un libro en las manos y me senté en la silla del escritorio a leer, de pronto una persona entró a la oficina, él era el abuelo de Edward y detrás venía una persona que por lo que discutían supuse que era Alistair.**

—**Mamá, no tienes por qué ver esto. —Matt apareció y se subió a la silla del escritorio junto a mí.**

—**Está bien, tesoro —Abracé a mi pequeño angelito y aparecimos en el claro y retomamos nuestra conversación.**

—**Mami, ¿cuándo va a venir papá a verme junto contigo? —Me miró con ojitos esperanzadores y lo llené de besos mientras él reía por esto.**

—**No lo sé, es algo que yo no puedo decidir, pero yo iré pronto, en la fecha que nunca me gusta recordar. —Y sus ojitos brillaban de emoción junto con una gran sonrisa que me hacía pensar si Matt estuviese realmente conmigo.**

Desperté abrazando la almohada de Edward y él ya no estaba en la cama, miré la hora y supuse que estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, había amanecido ligeramente más frío, así que me coloqué una bata de tela gruesa que estaba a los pies de la cama, estaba segura de que había sido mi marido quien me la había dejado ahí.

Al llegar a la cocina, Edward estaba con un hermoso traje azul que Alice mandó a solicitar exclusivamente a su colega, don Giorgio Armani, para el cumpleaños del año pasado, era primera vez que se lo colocaba.

—Hola —Le di un beso—. ¿Qué tal la mañana? —En ese minuto no me acordé de la carta de Félix, porque estaba esperando la parte que no me contó de la historia de su abuelo y Alistair.

—Muy bien, con un café de grano en las manos es imposible comenzar mal el día —se burlaba de mí, pues como estaba embarazada tuve que dejar el café de grano y comprar solo el que viene de trigo o cebada—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a la oficina? —Me miró fijamente y sonreí.

—Está bien, así me terminas de contar lo que te faltó anoche. —Frunció el ceño y le advertí—, sin omitir información. —Suspiró profundamente, quería hacerme hiperventilar para que me olvidara de aquello, pero estaba tan concentrada que no caí en su juego—. Ah, y sin olvidarte de lo que le contestaste tú a tu padre, si no me lo quieres decir iré a su casa o al hospital y le preguntaré.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo obstinada que eres Bella?

—Tú eres igual —corté el tema preparándome mi desayuno.

Antes de salir tomé la carta que había recibido el día anterior, cuando llegáramos a la oficina se la entregaría.

Íbamos de camino a la oficina cuando me contó el resto, después de que Alistair anunciara su amenaza, le advirtió al abuelo de Edward que si Carlisle no llegaba a la presidencia iba a hallar la forma de tener una vuelta de mano, aunque él ya estuviese muerto, las palabras textuales que dijo fueron "tengo gente que no dudaría en servirme para jugar sucio Señor Cullen", no me gustó nada cuando Edward me contó que él había hostigado casi hasta el cansancio a su padre con tal de que le jurara que nadie volvería a dañarnos, pero hasta cierto punto lo entendía.

—Buenos días señor y señora Cullen —saludó la recepcionista, entregándole una lista bastante larga de la correspondencia que le había mandado con su asistente—. Su padrino llamó por teléfono y dijo que excusara a la señorita Vulturi por el día de hoy, no se sentía bien.

Sospechaba que Edward había advertido a aquella mujer de que lo más probable era que estuviese yo en la oficina el día de hoy y ella haya decidido no presentarse

—No se preocupe, después arreglaré ese asunto, hasta luego —completó mi marido.

Subimos por el ascensor privado directo a su oficina, nos reíamos porque antes de subir al ascensor un ejecutivo que venía con el uniforme de _Royal pharma _para entregar unos documentos, alcanzó a atrapar a Hazel, la secretaria de John, el amigo de Edward y por la forma en que se miraron sospeché que algo existía entre ellos.

Cuando ya estuvimos sentados en el escritorio y antes de que mi marido comenzara con su labor le mencioné la carta que el día anterior había recibido, Edward pidió que se la entregara, abrí mi cartera y ahí estaba el pulcro sobre blanco. Jamás pude imaginar el terror que contenía, tampoco dimensioné qué era lo que se podía hacer y la inseguridad que comenzaría a sentir, pues Edward leyó en silencio la carta, pero los ojos expresaron la tristeza más profunda que en mi vida había observado en él y cuando leí esa carta creí que mi mundo se volvería a derrumbar.

_**Señor Edward Cullen**_

_**El nombre con el que me conocerá, será Félix, pero ese no es mi nombre real, pues debo cuidarme las espaldas ahora que me andan persiguiendo, me encantaría poderle dar la terrible noticia en persona pero como le dije, cada uno de mis pasos es vigilado, esta carta la redacté porque si es que llego a fallecer me encantaría que usted sepa una verdad que está oculta desde el trágico accidente donde su esposa perdió a su primogénito.**_

_**Aquella persona que chocó contra ustedes es un sicario contratado, a quien se le pagó para que cometiera aquel "accidente" que en mi opinión es un verdadero crimen, el fin era matar a su esposa y a su hijo y me apena decirle esto, pero creo que ahora se está armando otra vez algo para atentar contra su familia.**_

_**Le dejaré en claro que yo no estoy involucrado en nada de lo que corresponde a ese ataque, pero unos documentos han llegado a mis manos que indican todo esto, no dice quién fue, ni tampoco la razón de fondo.**_

_**Estoy intentando conseguir pruebas suficientes para que se arreste al autor material y a él o los autores intelectuales, pero no sé si podré lograrlo, pues se nota que la persona que planeó todo tiene muchos contactos dentro de la justicia, porque yo creo que es de su conocimiento de que el imputado en el juicio de hace un par de meses atrás quedó libre de polvo y paja.**_

_**Por favor cuide a su familia.**_

_**Félix**_

* * *

Hola chicas (y chicos si es que hay), actualicé hoy porque realmente no podía subirlo a principios de mes como estoy acostumbrada a actualizar, esto se debe a que el periodo de pruebas en mi universidad me tendrá totalmente apegada a mis cuadernos y libros, espero que me comprendan. Para el día de la madre (de acá de Chile) pretendo subir un Outtake dedicado a Bella y** el capítulo 7** aproximadamente lo subiré más o menos **el 25 de Mayo.**


	8. Outtake: Día especial

**Nota al final**

**Capítulo dedícado a mi mamá Ivonne Lopez y a Rosie Rodriguez**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total__._

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD. ****www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

Outtake 1: Día especial.

_Me desperté y Edward no estaba a mi lado, lo extrañaba mucho, me sentí triste, hoy era mi cumpleaños, me hubiese gustado que me levantara con un rico desayuno como lo hacía desde que nos conocíamos, aunque cuando éramos pequeños Esme o mi mamá eran las encargadas de realizar ese capricho de él para verme feliz a mí. En este momento él estaba en San Francisco preparando toda la empresa para que cuando nuestro bebé naciera él pudiera darse un par de meses libres. Lo bueno es que iba a tomar el vuelo de las cuatro de la tarde, me prometió que a la hora de la cena iba a estar conmigo, pero de todas maneras iba a extrañar a mis segundos padres, Carlisle y Esme, ellos tenían compromisos en San Francisco._

_Después de saborear una rica leche con sabor a vainilla y de una relajante ducha, me recosté en el sillón a escribir cada emoción que estaba sintiendo, era un cuaderno personal donde explicaba cada cosa que me iba pasando con el embarazo. En un momento me detuve y se me ocurrió decir en voz alta cada una de esas cosas que había escrito el día de hoy para que mi bebé supiera cuanto lo quería._

_**Bebé querido, sé que aún queda bastante tiempo para conocernos, pero quiero que sepas desde ahora cuanto te amo, y cuanto te ama tu papá. Fue una inmensa sorpresa el día que me enteré que estaba esperándote, tu padre fue el que me hizo darme cuenta de que era una realidad y no parte de un sueño.**_

_**Espero que no te enojes conmigo por aún no saber cómo llamarte, si Matt o Edward, en el caso de que fueras un niño, o bien Ariel o Diana, si fueras niña, pero de una cosa estoy segura, cuando llegue el momento no tendré dudas de cómo te llamarás.**_

_**Hoy te has portado muy bien, no has hecho que salga desesperada tras un antojo o me has hecho marearme, te mereces un premio por ello. Aún no logro percibir tus movimientos pero me harás feliz si pronto comienzas a pegar pataditas, pero tampoco me imagino el último trimestre, espero que no te muevas fuerte, pero seré paciente, no lo olvides.**_

_**Te quiere por sobre todas las cosas.**_

_**Bella, tu mamá.**_

Estaba llorando profundamente, no me acordaba que este cuaderno lo había guardado, me hizo recordar aquel día hace poco más de tres años, cuando había escrito y dicho estas palabras, no imaginé nunca que aquella vez mi embarazo no pudiera llevarse a término y esperaba que esta vez lo pudiera hacer sin inconvenientes. Haciendo uso de aquellos recuerdos comencé a hablarle a mi hija.

**Reneesme, mi niñita, quizá has sentido que a veces me siento más triste o con más angustia que comúnmente, pero tienes que saber que te amo, estoy feliz de que por fin exista la posibilidad de que llegues a mis brazos, no quiero ilusionarme, porque me puse muy triste cuando tu hermanito se fue a los cielos.**

**Hija, eres como un rayo gigante de luz que llegó a iluminar mi vida, significas la esperanza para mí… Tengo miedo de no ser buena madre, de que me veas afectada porque a veces recuerdo cosas que pasaron, como el fatídico día que me alejaron de tu hermano, pero a la vez confío en que todo el amor que te tengo haga que veas en mí alguien que te protegerá siempre.**

**Te quiero más que a mi propia vida.**

Más palabras no fueron necesarias porque con las que había dicho agrupé cada sentimiento que me provocaba. Sentí como golpeaban suavemente la puerta de la habitación, una enfermera entró regalándome una sonrisa y trayendo en una bandeja plateada un grupo de medicamentos y un vaso de agua.

Me fui quedando dormida, los tranquilizantes para estabilizar mis signos vitales me dejaban en un estado de completa relajación y me hacían dormir. En los últimos retazos de conciencia sentí el aroma de Edward inundar mis fosas nasales, sentí como besó mi frente y después mi mente no fue capaz de seguir funcionando.

* * *

_**Tengo noticias**_

_**1. Rosie Rodriguez de Trailers FFAD confeccionó e de est fic y esá en youtube**_ www . youtube, com / watch?v=heKgeRYxgPc

_**2. Está listo el grupo en facebook para que interactuemos más**_ www . facebook, com / groups / 123524951180586/

**Abrazos**


	9. Cubre tus huellas

Aprovechando que ya salí de mis pruebas en la universidad, hoy les dejo este capítulo.

Es esencial que escuchen la canción _**Cover your tracks**_ de_** A boy and his kite**_, (que salió en amancer parte dos) sobre todo en el momento en que Bella y Edward estan en el cementerio

Les dejo el_** link** _del video _**de Youtube**_ para que vean la**_ traducción_** que tiene y se darán cuenta el por qué la elegí. **www. youtube, com /watch?v=V9-t75f7p8E**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total__._

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD. ****www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

**Capítulo dedicado a Baisers Ardents**

* * *

Capítulo 7. Cubre tus huellas.

En realidad, no supe qué era lo que había pasado después de leer la carta, me encontré de pronto recordando cosas pero sin saber por qué lo hacía, pero tampoco aparté aquellos recuerdos, sino que me dejé llevar.

_Era un día nublado de junio, faltaban dos días para el cumpleaños de Edward, había algo más de temperatura a lo que normalmente acostumbraba Forks. Estaba columpiándome en el patio trasero de mi casa, casi al límite del bosque, era algo muy infantil, pero también era un tratamiento efectivo para distraer los nervios ante la próxima llegada de mi marido. Pasó un rato y Edward me gritó desde el antejardín, corrió a mi lado mientras yo iba deteniendo la marcha del columpio para poder lanzarme a sus brazos después de una semana de no haberlo visto porque andaba haciendo negocios en Latinoamérica._

—_Cariño, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado _—_dijo mientras todavía el columpio no terminaba de detenerse._

_Le sonreí ampliamente, manifestando lo contenta que estaba de que me haya extrañado como yo lo hice. Quise pararme para abrazarlo, aunque mi torpeza me hizo caer, fue un alivio que Edward estuviera ahí y no hacerme daño._

—_Sí que estás contenta de verme. _—_Reía Edward, mientras yo del susto pasé al enojo de una manera inexplicablemente rápida._

—_Búrlate, búrlate, mira que acá tienes a tu bufón personal. _—_Me fui hacia el interior de la casa, mientras Edward se quedó parado mirándome extraño._

_Él, con paciencia me calmó una vez entramos a la casa._

—_Mi amor, tranquila, entiendo que a veces te molesto con tu equilibrio, pero comprendo que andas con tu período y tú estás más sensible que de costumbre _—_Mi marido me conocía tanto que siempre andaba pendiente de las fechas en que estaría con cambios de humor, pero con esto me dejó muda, comencé a hacer cálculos y estaba con cuatro días de atraso_—_. ¿Qué sucede?, te ves extraña._

—_Sucede que gracias a tu comentario acabo de darme cuenta que hace cuatro días debería haber comenzado mi período, pero no ha pasado nada. _—_Me largué a reír de los nervios, pues jamás me había retrasado ni un solo día desde que me traté con medicamentos en la adolescencia y mi esposo estaba al tanto de aquello. _

_Edward se quedó blanco como papel e inmóvil como estatua._

_De un momento a otro comenzaron a tocar la puerta y lentamente fui a abrir, Esme estaba impaciente esperando en la entrada._

—_Hola cariño _—m_e saludó apenas entró, íbamos a realizar una previa al cumpleaños de mi marido_—, _traje la cena lista, los demás llegan en cuanto terminen de trabajar. _—_Apenas sentí el aroma del pollo frito inicié una carrera maratónica al baño con unas arcadas bastante incómodas._

_Edward y Esme me siguieron, ya estaba convencida, era bastante probable que estuviese embarazada._

Sentía el ruido de sirenas, pero la calma que tanto ansiaba no llegaba, no podía enfrentar la realidad.

—Hay que sedarla —dijo una mujer—, podría lastimarse ella y su bebé con la tensión sanguínea a este nivel.

—13 miligramos de Propofol intravenosa —contestó un hombre.

_Edward y yo nos habíamos venido a San Francisco por unos días para saber a ciencia cierta el sexo de nuestro bebé, pues a mi hermano le era más difícil ir a Forks para hacerme una ecografía. Edward estaba más nervioso que yo, movía la pierna, revisaba su correo electrónico, sacaba una que otra revista y ya me estaba comenzando a alterar a mí._

— _¿Puedes calmar tus nervios? _—_La hostilidad marcó mi voz._

—_Lo siento_ —_murmuró suavemente, él toleraba cada uno de mis cambios de humor, ese era mi único síntoma porque las náuseas finalizaron cuando cumplí los dos meses._

_Fui al baño mientras salía la paciente que estaba en la consulta, pensaba en que no había entrado al último trimestre y ya estaba incómoda con las visitas al baño, definitivamente sería incómodo. _

_Cuando volví Edward estaba de pie._

—_Nos están esperando. _—_Me sonrió, otorgándome tranquilidad._

_Después de un caluroso saludo y cuando Andy le terminó de hablar a mi vientre me pasó de inmediato hasta la salita donde estaba la máquina de ultrasonido para realizar las ecografías, esperaba que por fin se pudiese saber si tenía que comprar cosas rosas o azules, cualquier color "neutro" ya me estaba hartando, pero lo que más me ponía de mal humor, era el no saber si nombrarlo Mathew o Ariela._

—_Está claro… Definitivamente no tengo duda alguna. _—_Andy pensaba en voz alta y por la impaciencia que tenía lo miré de malos modos_—. _No te pongas nerviosa Bella. _—_Suspiré_—, _tendrás que comenzar a decirle Matt._ —_Lágrimas bajaron_ _inconscientemente por mis mejillas._

Sentía que estaba presente, pero que al mismo tiempo me tenían obligada a tomar una siesta.

—Bella, mi amor, no puedo ser fuerte sin ti. —La voz de Edward me preocupaba, quería gritarle que estaba con él, que lo iba a abrazar en cuanto supiera cómo escapar de esta inconsciencia.

—Señor Cullen, tiene que salir. —Una voz femenina habló desde lo lejos mientras se sentía una máquina pitar repetidamente—. Su esposa está agitada y es peligroso si no se controla, no podemos poner más sedante en su sistema porque el embarazo se vería afectado.

Intenté ponerme en calma y volví a la inconsciencia.

— _¿Qué es lo que te pasa? _—_le preguntaba dolida a Edward porque hace una semana que andaba distante conmigo y realmente eso me tenía en el desamparo total_—. ¿_Es acaso que ya no quieres ser amigo de esta pobre torpe que te complica la vida?_

—_No, no es eso. _—_Suspiró_—, _he querido decirte algo desde hace un tiempo pero realmente no me atrevo, temo que reacciones mal. _—_Pasó sus manos por su cabello, cerró los ojos y lo dijo_—: _Bells, hace tiempo que eres mucho más que mi amiga, eres mi vida, pero si no me quieres de la misma manera como te quiero, me lastimaría demasiado. _—_Hizo una pequeña pausa_—, _¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_Realmente no tenía palabras, ese sentimiento que llevaba un par de años totalmente oculto por fin pudo salir a la luz, la forma sincera de demostrarlo fue un beso en el que nuestros labios apenas se rozaron, pero dejaba claro que ambos sentíamos que no podíamos vivir sin el otro a nuestro lado._

—Ya va despertando. —Oí a alguien, pero aún mi visión no se regulaba del todo para distinguirlo; estaba oscuro, pero no tenía claro si era hora del crepúsculo o del alba.

—Ten, mi amor —me dijo Edward ofreciéndome un vaso de agua—, irás reaccionando poco a poco, todavía tienes sedantes en tu sistema. —Terminó de explicarme.

—Iré a buscar a Carlisle y Andrew. —Jasper apuntó saliendo de la habitación.

No recordé nada de la carta en ese minuto, me hicieron creer que fue solo el alza de la tensión sanguínea; tiempo después Edward volvió a mencionar dicho sobre, pues el ataque de pánico y la hipertensión sanguínea que me dio fue algo de gravedad y estaba prohibido alterarme.

—Te vez mal. —Edward tenía aspecto de no haber dormido en mucho tiempo, una barba incipiente y ojeras profundas—. ¿Desde cuándo que no duermes o no comes? —le pregunté reprendiéndolo.

—Comí hace unas horas, Esme me obligó a salir un momento… —Desvió la mirada—. Y dormir, bueno, desde anoche que no duermo, pero si preguntas desde cuándo no duermo tranquilo, desde que estas internada en la clínica.

Golpearon la puerta, Edward miró extraño a su padre apenas ingresó y salió del cuarto murmurando por lo bajo, nunca entendí cual fue el motivo de enojo, pero lo que nunca me esperé es que Andrew, mi hermanito protector, estaba casi en las mismas condiciones que Edward.

—Lamento haberlos preocupado —musité.

—No hermanita, las cosas como estas pasan. —Me miró fijamente a los ojos, estaba serio pero sabía que no me lo había dicho todo—, no debes alterarte por nada del mundo, estas alzas de presión sanguínea son perjudiciales para ti y para mi sobrina.

— ¿Se confirmó entonces? —pregunté.

—No, aún no —respondió mi suegro—. Estuviste dos días sedada para poder estabilizarte, lo importante ahora es que debes estar tranquila, no realizar ningún tipo de trabajo que te haga exigirte más de lo que es normal para una mujer embarazada.

—Pasarás el resto del embarazo recostada. —Hice una mueca, porque realmente eso no me gustó, pero haría cualquier cosa por mi bebé—. Sé que no es agradable, pero es por tu bien. —Sabía que diría eso, Andy siempre había sido predecible.

Se retiraron y una enfermera entró, entregándome un pequeño vaso donde venían mis medicinas con un vaso de agua, así como también inyectó varias cosas por intravenosa. Pasó un rato y Edward no llegaba, como lo más entretenido era mirar el techo o la ventana, me giré buscando una posición cómoda para dormir un poco.

—**Mami, ¿estás bien? **—**Me abrazaba fuertemente, mientras pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojitos.**

—**Sí mi amor, no me pasó nada. **—**Él besaba mi vientre y me acariciaba, aproveché de cantarle la nana que Edward había compuesto a los pocos días que supo que esperaba a Mathew, él se quedó dormido.**

**Estábamos los dos solos en el claro, había pasado ya bastante rato desde que Matt había comenzado a dormir, por lo que fue razonable que despertara.**

—**Matt, tienes que prometerme una cosa. **—M**e miró de manera solemne, dándome a entender que me estaba escuchando**—. **No vas a ponerte triste por personas adultas que no se saben comportar, porque si tú estás triste me preocupas.**

**Sonrió, pero no de la manera natural en él y me recordó un poco a la actitud de Edward en algunas situaciones, en que sonreía para tranquilizarme pero no era porque estaba de acuerdo.**

**De la nada, la tranquilidad que nos rodeaba disminuyó, me vi rodeada por fuego. Matt, la bebé que estaba en mi vientre y yo estábamos en medio.**

**Una risa malvada resonó en el fondo…**

—Bella, tranquila. —Mi hermano me despertó, ya era de día—. ¿Qué estabas soñando?

—Un incendio, en el claro. —Respiré profundo para que la calma que necesitaba llegara pronto—, yo estaba con Matt en medio de todo.

Me abrazaba sabiendo que era una pesadilla que no tenía desde los días en que estaba recién dada de alta después del accidente, la pequeña diferencia era que esa vez Matt era sólo un bebé, ahora Matt estaba más grande y yo estaba esperando a otra criatura. Internamente me preguntaba qué significaban aquellos cambios en aquella pesadilla original.

Mi hermano me dijo que el equipo médico todavía no quería otorgarme el alta, pues sentían que aún no era totalmente seguro mandarme a casa y aunque él hizo todo lo posible junto con Carlisle, hasta el director del hospital dijo que no era posible. La razón principal, era que me había pasado demasiadas veces internada en el hospital en muy poco tiempo y querían averiguar si existía la posibilidad de sufrimiento fetal.

Edward entró y me abrazó, presentí que algo había sucedido pero no le pregunté absolutamente nada, era un llanto conmovedor, que me hizo recordar el funeral de Matt.

_Hacía frío, el otoño ya demostraba que estaba presente, había llovido, quizá el clima se puso de acuerdo con mis emociones de ese momento tan doloroso, pues no sabía qué cantidad de lágrimas ya había derramado ni todas las que en algún momento volvería a derramar por la misma causa. _

_Edward me abrazaba, estábamos al lado del mausoleo donde descansaban los restos de la abuela Swan, ya habíamos despedido a Matt, y nos encontrábamos a las afueras del cementerio para agradecer la compañía de todas aquellas personas que en cuanto supieron de esta tragedia, nos vinieron a consolar._

—_Lo siento mucho, cuenten con nosotros siempre _—_dijo un caballero de porte elegante, que en pocas oportunidades había visto, pero que Edward me presentó como Aro Vulturi, su padrino de bautismo, poco antes de nuestro matrimonio. _

_Atrás de don Aro se hallaba la hija de él, Chelsea, que trabajaba en la naviera, ella mantuvo silencio y no entendí qué era lo que le sucedía, tenía una mirada extraña._

_Inesperadamente me comencé a sentir mal, lo más probable era que la fatiga de estar sin dormir bastantes horas en el velorio, además de la convalecencia del accidente me haya pasado a cuenta._

— _(…) ¿Crees que no lo sé, crees que será fácil? _—_Edward se expresó con bastante ira, se notaba que el ambiente estaba tenso y que la discusión llevaba un buen rato; mantuve mi respiración para que no descubrieran que había vuelto en sí._

—_No_ _digo eso, pero te digo que es lo mejor._ —_Una mujer_ _intentaba de convencer a Edward de algo_—. _El dolor la consumirá, no he perdido un hijo, pero mi madre ya no está conmigo y después de estos diez años aún la sigo extrañando._

—_Yo haré lo que ella quiera. _—_Mi marido concluyó_—, _la estuve a punto de perder a ella también, así que yo me encargaré de protegerla del dolor._

_Al abrir levemente los ojos me percaté de que la mujer se trataba de Chelsea, mi amor tenía sus ojos rojos, estaba segura de que había estado llorando, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarme._

Edward se quedó dormido, estaba segura de que tuvo miedo de perdernos, aquello era algo que después de todos los años que pasaron desde el accidente, continuaba conviviendo con él. Me preocupaba, por supuesto, pero sabía que por mi estado de salud todos los que me rodeaban intentaban que me mantuviese fuera de los problemas.

Un momento feliz era lo que necesitaba, un minuto para poder sonreír y olvidar, un segundo en el cual poder estar en calma sin que el pasado sea una cicatriz horrorosa que si se pasa a llevar sangra copiosamente y deja un dolor constante después de varios días.

Andrew apareció en el horario de visitas del medio día, no traía su bata puesta, lo que significaba que ya se había acabado su turno. La mirada con que venía tenía un matiz alegre, como si hubiese descubierto algo o como si estuviese a punto de cometer una travesura.

— ¿Qué es lo que te traes entre manos? —le pregunté con las cejas alzadas, era notorio de que venía a hacerme reír—. Mira que he visto y conozco esa mirada desde que tengo uso de razón.

—Tengo que contarte algo, pero por favor no te alteres. —Asentí firmemente, ansiosa por el preámbulo—. Según varios médicos a los que les mostré tu ecografía en una reunión que tuve hace pocos minutos… Estás esperando una princesita. —Se me iluminó el rostro, una risa brotó natural de mis labios, pensé en Matt y su insistencia de que él cuidaría de su hermanita.

—No sabes cuán feliz me haces. —Sonreía ampliamente y a mi hermano le brillaban los ojos, él era feliz de verme emocionalmente mejor porque desde siempre ha estado conmigo en cada una de mis luchas.

— ¿Qué le sucedió? —preguntó con voz baja al ver a Edward aferrado a mi mano y durmiendo.

—Realmente, no tengo la menor idea. —Y él me abrazó—, quizá otra vez volvió a dejar salir aquellos miedos de antaño, cuando él pensaba que me perdería.

—Mmm… puede ser —respondió pero escondiéndome algo, lo dejé pasar porque no sacaba discutir algo que sabía que no iba a lograr que me dijera, había asumido que no querían alterarme.

Sonó el _bipper_ de urgencias de Andy, se disculpó y se retiró apresuradamente de la habitación.

Pasó un rato en que prendí la televisión suavemente en un canal de noticias mientras Edward seguía durmiendo, estaba ansiosa por contarle que estaba casi confirmado que Matt tenía razón, una niña estaba en mi vientre.

— _(…) En la mañana del día de ayer se supo que la esposa del empresario Edward Cullen, la editora de grandes libros, Isabella Swan, está internada en "San Francisco VA Medical Center" desde hace un par de días_—Le puse más atención—. _Todavía no hay versión oficial, pues la familia ha pedido que se informe sólo lo que ellos estimen pertinente. "El estado de ella es de cuidado, sufrió una alza de presión sanguínea", mencionó el director del hospital, aunque la razón del alza de presión para este medio de comunicación es desconocida._

Desconocía quién era la persona que había filtrado la información de mi hospitalización, pero como estaba cautivada por lo que mi hermano había dicho no le di importancia, por lo demás no estaban siendo invasivos con la privacidad, así que lo tomé con objetividad, así como cualquier noticia.

Alice entró suavemente a la habitación, se fijó en que Edward estaba durmiendo y juntó las manos pidiendo una disculpa.

— ¿Qué tal estás? —Sonrió, algo me decía que algo traía.

—Bien, acabo de ver una noticia en la televisión donde explicaban que estoy hospitalizada. —Ella asintió—, pero mi estado de salud ya es normal, están investigando si es que existe sufrimiento fetal, por eso sigo aquí.

—Es una excelente noticia que estés mejor. —Sonrió abiertamente—, respecto a la noticia en la televisión, no sé cómo fue que se enteraron, pero no hemos dado demasiada información, tu tranquilidad es lo primero.

Alice estaba aún junto a mí cuando Edward despertó, ella siguió entreteniéndonos un rato más con algunas cosas que habían pasado en su trabajo y sólo con la llamada de Jasper que necesitaba que fuera a casa antes de que el atasco vehicular llenara las calles, ella se fue. Estaba segura de que la emoción que mostró al inicio era algo relacionado con nuestra hija, pero se fue sin decir nada.

—Edward, hace unas horas Andy vino a hablar conmigo. —Alzó las cejas manifestando las ganas de saber la razón—, él me dijo que el equipo de médicos con los que estaba trabajando mi caso estaban casi seguros de que en mi vientre hay una niña. —Él sonrió, haciéndome feliz a mí de paso. Pero algo inesperado sucedió, algo que vino a completar nuestra felicidad, nuestro bebé dio la primera patadita justo cuando Edward posó su mano en mi vientre.

— ¿Te... te… diste cuenta? —Miré a los ojos a Edward y ambos derramamos lágrimas que, aunque quisimos contener, no lo logramos. El sueño de ser padres se estaba formando, creciendo cada día y aunque las penas a veces nos abrumaban a niveles insospechados, la felicidad siempre llegaba de una u otra manera.

Comenzamos con caricias y besos, que fueron muestra del amor que nos teníamos, un tirón en la aguja del suero, me hizo volver a la realidad por él dolor que me causó, no salió del todo, pero mi marido fue a buscar a la enfermera para que me cambiaran la aguja.

Cuando Edward llegó con la enfermera, me abrazó y yo escondí mi rostro en su cuello, era una de las pocas maneras que existían para hacerme olvidar mi fobia a las agujas, casi ni sentí cuando la enfermera arregló la intravenosa del suero.

—Edward, ¿te acuerdas que a Mathew no lo sentimos moverse después de los cuatro meses? —Negó y sonrió—. Me siento extraña, es como si ella supiera que necesitamos un poco de alegría.

—Quizá nuestro angelito haya intervenido. —Miró algo hacia el exterior de la habitación—. Tenemos que ir ambos a Forks —dijo repentinamente, asustándome—, porque después del quinto mes es más complicado, Andrew no me va a dejar que te suba a un avión después de eso y para ir en auto nos tomaría demasiados días.

Me alegré de aquella decisión porque así como yo también había vuelto al cementerio de Forks él también quiso volver, y tenía claro que Matt nos esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

El día que cumplí las quince semanas de embarazo fue cuando recibí la alta médica con un detallado informe de lo que debía y no debía hacer para que no hubiera sufrimiento fetal o se adelantara el parto.

En cuanto salí del hospital, Caroline, mi cuñada, nos fue a dejar al aeropuerto para ir en avión hasta Seattle, allí Charlie y Renée nos esperaron y viajamos a Forks.

Al día siguiente nos fuimos al claro muy temprano, estaba tal y como lo recordaba. En un acto romántico Edward me abrazó por la espalda, puso sus manos en mi vientre y mágicamente la bebé se movió.

—Te amo, eres la persona más importante en mi vida. —Me besó el cuello, intenté voltearme pero no me dejó—, quédate quieta —murmuró en mi oído mientras me hacía cosquillas con las yemas de los dedos que intrusas entraban por debajo de mi blusa, un recuerdo asaltó con la velocidad de un rayo mi mente.

_Estábamos Edward y yo en el claro, reíamos a carcajadas de la discusión que Andrew había tenido con Alice y Emmett sobre quién sería el mejor tío, el ejemplo a seguir o el que lo consentiría más. Cuando nos consultaron a nosotros cuáles eran los mejores argumentos nos escapamos._

— _¿Te das cuenta de que no dejarán a Matt tranquilo? _—_Él me besó queriendo que olvidara ese tema, me subió la polera y comenzó a acariciar de manera suave mi vientre._

—_Pero Matt será feliz, todos estarán preocupados por él. _—_Me dio un beso y se paró lentamente, sacó la cámara y me tomó una foto._

Apenas volví a la realidad nos marchamos hacia el cementerio con flores silvestres que habían en el claro, en la tumba, Edward acomodó las flores pues no quería que me agotara, me senté en la banca que mi padre había instalado.

Cuando Edward finalizó se sentó junto a mí y comenzó a cantar suavemente una canción que reconocí como _Cover your tracks*_, no sé si sería mi estado hormonal, la visita al lugar de descanso de Matt a tres años del accidente o simplemente emoción pura, que me hizo llorar antes de que mi marido llevase un minuto cantando; la letra que poseía la canción realmente me llegó al corazón, asumí entonces que Edward no se sentía cómodo ahí y estaba esperando a que yo pudiera despedirme unos meses de aquel espacio físico. Cerré los ojos, me dejé llevar por la letra y melodía de la canción, suspiré profundo una vez mi marido finalizó de cantar.

—Espero que estés feliz ángel de mi corazón, cuida a tu hermanita consentida desde donde estés, como si estuvieras ahora aquí. —Edward me abrazó fuerte, no lloró, pero sabía que necesitaba regresar—. Estaremos aquí en unos meses más, entonces traeré a tu hermanita para que la conozcas. Realmente lamento que en vez de un pastel de cumpleaños tenga que traerte flores, hubiese dado todo por tenerte conmigo.

Salimos tomados de la mano del camposanto en dirección a la casa que teníamos desocupada desde que nos marchamos hacia San Francisco, abrí la puerta principal y me dirigí hacia el sótano, busqué algo en específico, algo que la abuela Swan había hecho para mí antes de que yo naciera.

—Edward, ¿me harías un favor? —Él asintió y elevó las cejas esperando mi pedido—, ¿bajarías esas cajas que están arriba del mueble de tu abuelo?

El bajó ambas cajas, allí me encontré con peluches desteñidos, muñecas de trapo y una bolsa que contenía muchas cosas de lana.

—Tenías razón.

— ¿Qué? —Me preguntó mi amor.

—Nada, solo que recordé las palabras de la abuela Swan cuando dijo que no regalara ni botara el contenido de las cajas, que en algún momento mi corazón iba a necesitarlas.

Mi marido me abrazó, entendió de inmediato que estas cosas las iba a ocupar para nuestra hijita.

Sentí el celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, al ver la pantalla me di cuenta que era mi madre, de seguro nos esperaban para que almorzáramos.

—Bella, ¿les falta mucho? —Tapó el teléfono y supongo que le dijo algo a Charlie pero no entendí exactamente que fue—, es que tu padre ya está refunfuñando que tiene hambre.

—Estamos por llegar. —Fue mi respuesta, Edward llevó las cajas al Chevy, y nos marchamos hacia la casa de mis padres.

Después de almorzar fui a recostarme porque me dolía la cabeza, Edward llamó a un colega de su padre, médico retirado hace unos años, para asegurarse de que mi presión sanguínea estaba en rangos normales, en cuanto me tomó la presión supo que era sólo un molesto dolor de cabeza, el médico recomendó solo unos paños fríos pues los medicamentos para mi caso especial estaban restringidos.

En lo que quedó de tarde Edward estuvo acompañándome en silencio, cambiando una que otra vez el pañuelo húmedo de mi frente, caricias suaves daban sus manos por mi espalda y mi cuello, el estado de relajo al que entré me permitió dormir.

**Observaba a Matt jugar con unos pequeños automóviles desde el columpio, él se reía, pero apenas me miró se detuvo y corrió hasta donde estaba yo.**

—**Reneesme. **—**Mi angelito puso sus manos en mi vientre y al igual como lo hacía con Edward, la bebé comenzó moverse.**

**No entendí por qué Matt había llamado a su hermanita así, por lo que de manera cuidadosa para no lastimar sus sentimientos le pregunté de dónde se le había ocurrido aquel nombre tan particular, que unía el nombre de mi madre con el de la madre de mi abuela.**

—**Papá ha estado pensando en un nombre últimamente para mi hermanita y creo que este le podría gustar. **—**Agachó el rostro, pensando en que lo regañaría.**

—**Es un nombre único y muy bonito. **—**Cuando terminé de hablar Matt cambió de actitud, irradiaba felicidad y sin duda me daba gusto verlo así.**

Bostecé y me estiré ligeramente, la migraña había desaparecido y me alegré por ello. Se escuchaba una conversación en el piso inferior, pero antes de bajar hacia donde estaba el resto de mi familia pasé por el baño, me lavé el rostro, cepillé un poco mi pelo para que así no se notara tanto que me había pasado la tarde entera durmiendo.

—Hola, ¿qué tal la siesta? —dijo mi madre—, tengo listo un buen trozo de tortilla de verduras y jugo de zanahorias para que comas.

El jugo me lo tomé de a poco, nunca me había gustado el multivitamínico de zanahoria, la tortilla en cambio estaba exquisita y me la terminé primero.

—Bells, parece que te quitaron unos cuantos años —Se reía—, todavía miras con asco al jugo de zanahoria.

—No es necesario que te burles, papá —Le contesté—. Mira que si me diera cualquier antojo en la madrugada te mandaré a ti en vez de Edward. —En ese momento su rostro de burla pasó a una seriedad comparable a un conductor de noticias—. Al pobre ya lo he hecho desvelarse en demasiadas oportunidades.

Con Edward aprovechamos que aún estaba con luz de día y salimos a caminar calmadamente, llegamos a _Thriftway, _entramos a comprar helados, no tenían el mismo gusto que los que vendía Don José en San Francisco, pero necesitaba tener una reserva, también llevamos yogurt y _berries_ para mi desayuno del día siguiente. Me llevé una sorpresa al ver a Jessica Stanley como cajera, pues sabía que se había titulado de Chef.

— ¿Cómo les va, Edward y Bella? —Miró mi vientre y sus ojos tenían un matiz extraño, hablaría con ella.

—Estamos bien —contestó mi marido.

—Jess, llámame en cuanto tengas tiempo para que me cuentes qué ha ocurrido en este tiempo que me he ausentado. —Le sonreí cordial.

—Ok, pasado mañana por la tarde tendré un turno menos, para que nos juntemos. —Terminó de pasar las cosas, cancelamos y volvimos a donde mis padres.

En cuanto llegamos de vuelta sonó el teléfono de Edward, después de que terminó de conversar, me dijo que tenía que volver en forma urgente a San Francisco, un laboratorio nuevo quería negociar el transporte de vacunas contra la meningitis hacia África y necesitaban de su presencia para finalizar los contratos.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es solo eso? —Tenía su mandíbula tensa—, ¿o es que no quieres darme detalles de lo que verdaderamente está ocurriendo por mi estado de salud? —Acusé.

Algo escondía pero no sabía qué, prometió que volvería así como yo prometí que me cuidaría y cuidaría a nuestra hija, pero definitivamente iban a ser días largos pensando en cuál era el motivo principal por el cual Edward tuvo que volver.

* * *

_**Este capítulo ha sido de muchos recuerdos, espero que entiendan un poco más a Bella con esto.**_

**Un adelanto**

(...) Intenté conservar la calma, sabía que mi padre estaba en camino al igual que los colegas de Charlie, rogaba a Dios para que no haya ocurrido una tragedia y fue cuando estuve a punto de tranquilizarme cuando una idea horrorosa cruzó por mi cabeza, pensé en que las balas eran para mí y mi bebé. Volví al estado de conmoción. (...)

...

**Espero que estén alertas, ¿quién será el culpable? espero sus teorías en los comentarios.**

**Un abrazo grande**


	10. Ronda la muerte

**Capítulo dedicado a Mimi Afterhours (mi beta) y para aquellas personas que han luchado por tener un hijo.**

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total__._

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD. ****www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

**_Vean los enlaces al grupo de facebook y del trailer al final del cap y en mi perfil_**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Ronda la muerte.

Me quedé en Forks, pues Edward me dijo que su ausencia sería de dos días, por lo tanto, era totalmente ilógico que me desgastara viajando a San Francisco; además, yo quise quedarme unos días en mi ciudad natal, para que mis padres también vieran y disfrutaran cuando mi princesa se movía.

Revisando unos cajones de mi escritorio encontré un CD que tenía una versión acústica de _Far away _interpretada por Edward, me emocioné bastante por el recuerdo, no era una gran fanática de _Nickelback_, el intérprete original de la canción, pero aquella melodía evocó el día de mi matrimonio, cuando él paró un minuto la fiesta y sólo con una guitarra hizo que me emocionara hasta las lágrimas.

—Me voy a dormir Bella —dijo mi madre irrumpiendo en mi habitación.

—Está bien. —Dejé el estuche de los CD's encima del escritorio—. ¿No esperarás a papá?

—Tu padre se encuentra en un atasco vehicular en la salida de Seattle, unos camioneros están en huelga así que me llamó para que yo me fuera a dormir.

— ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, porque realmente me encontraba perdida en la hora.

—Falta poco para media noche.

—Que descanses. —Fue lo último que le dije antes de seguir revisando cada uno de los títulos que había en el estuche. Saqué el viejo reproductor de CD's y después de que me preparé para dormir, me coloqué los audífonos y con una suave música de fondo me quedé dormida.

El teléfono sonaba lejano, no desperté a tiempo para contestar, por lo que al segundo llamado cumplí con el objetivo de levantar el auricular. Edward era el que llamaba para avisarme que estaba todo bien y que los trámites estaban en proceso.

—Te extraño y nuestra pequeña hija también te echa de menos. —Sonreí, no quise mencionar el nombre en que soñé, eso ameritaba una conversación cara a cara.

—Reservé para hoy mismo un boleto en el último vuelo, por lo que me tendrás esta madrugada contigo.

Me dieron ganas de comer helado, bajé lentamente por la escalera, me encaminé directo hacia el refrigerador y me serví una porción. No había nadie en casa, no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaban mis padres, no habían dejado ninguna nota.

Me comí el helado escuchando la música de los discos que no había alcanzado a oír la noche anterior. Sentí la puerta principal cerrarse y fui a ver quién era, mi madre venía con muchas verduras en un bolso.

—Mamá, ¿por qué no me despertaste para acompañarte?, después andas diciendo que te molesta el dolor de tus huesos. —Le dije seriamente.

—Y tú estás con un embarazo de riesgo. —Me cortó—. Andy te dijo que no debes esforzarte, que debías pasar la mayoría del tiempo en cama. —Pocas veces la había visto así, por lo general era Charlie el que ponía las reglas cuando era pequeña—. Así que no me dés sermones de mis huesos, porque mi nieta es más importante.

Le ayudé a cocinar pescado al horno con verduras, pues el refrigerador necesitaba que lo despejáramos un poco de tanto pescado que tenía, sabía que mi papá era de las personas que amaban andar con una caña de pescar al hombro los fines de semana.

Sonó el teléfono y mi mamá estaba preocupada de saltear las verduras así que yo fui a contestar.

—Aló, ¿Bella?, soy Jessica. —Ella habló suavemente—. ¿Podemos juntarnos a eso de las seis de la tarde en mi casa? ¿O prefieres que nos juntemos en el restaurant?

—Hola Jess, prefiero que nos juntemos en tu casa, así conversamos más tranquilas.

—Está bien, aquí te espero.

—Llevaré un pie de limón, tú preocúpate de tener un descafeinado para mí y será una buena tarde. —Ella rio y me dijo que no me impacientara, ella se acordaba de esos detalles.

Al almuerzo mi padre llegó a comer bastante apurado, un accidente de tráfico, que ocurrió a primeras horas de la mañana en el empalme de Forks con La Push y la _101_, era la razón de fondo, estaban llamando a todos los policías que estaban libres, había sido bastante grave.

— ¿Cuáles fueron los vehículos que participaron? —preguntó mi madre.

—Un volvo plateado, como el de Edward, donde iban los turistas y se supone que el otro es un vehículo de gran tamaño. —Miré a mi papá de manera interrogante—. El otro vehículo se dio a la fuga —respondió a mi pregunta silenciosa.

Era algo que no me esperaba, recordé un poco de mi accidente, pero no me dejé llevar por el pánico pues, con el clima de la ciudad, desde pequeña me había tocado oír a mi padre hablar sobre los riesgos de conducir sin precaución en Forks.

—Esta tarde iré donde Jessica para tomarnos un café y compartir un rato. —Les conté a mis padres—. Así que van a tener que cenar ustedes dos solos.

—No te preocupes, ve con calma y con cuidado —dijo Charlie.

En la tarde organicé y leí varios manuscritos que había redactado antes de irme a estudiar literatura en San Francisco. Me acordé de la decisión que tomé respecto al proyecto de Tia, tendría que llamarla al día siguiente para comunicárselo.

La hora pasó rápido, así que me preparé para irme a la casa de Jessica, me coloqué un vestido sencillo, pero que era grueso de manera que repeliera un poco el viento que había. El maquillaje lo dejé de lado, solo apliqué un poco de crema en el rostro pues últimamente sentía mi piel más seca que de costumbre.

Al llegar a la casa de Jessica ella me recibió con afecto, tenía la mesa puesta y estaba la tetera humeante, el pie de limón lo traía en mis brazos y lo acomodé para repartirlo.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir en mucho tiempo, porque tu madre me comentó que tu embarazo era de cuidado. —Jessica inició la conversación.

—Es verdad lo que mi mamá te mencionó, mi embarazo es de cuidado. —Le contesté—. Pero no podía fallar otra vez. Se cumplió el tercer aniversario de la partida de Matt. —Respiré profundo y ella asintió comprendiendo de algún modo las razones por las que estaba de visita—. Los dos años anteriores no me sentí preparada para venir.

—Sé que ni el dolor ni la felicidad tienen dimensiones, pero también sé que te ves mejor, más feliz. —Asentí firmemente, porque lo que Jess decía era verdad.

—Basta de hablar de mí. —Acoté entre risas—. Cuéntame qué ha sido de tu vida, Jessica. —Saqué un trozo de pie de limón y me lo llevé a la boca.

—Estoy comprometida con un infante de marina, Ángelo Balotta. —Hizo una pausa y continuó—: él es descendiente de italianos, su padre llegó a México arrancando de la segunda guerra mundial y posteriormente se radicaron acá en Estados Unidos. —Me sorprendió, Jessica en la secundaria era de la idea de "odio a los hombres" y se lo recordé.

— ¿No que tu lema era "odio a los hombres"?

—Lo era, pero Ángelo literalmente me salvó. —Me contó cómo Ángelo no estaba de servicio y paseaba por la playa de Miami cuando vio que ella agitaba sus brazos pidiendo ayuda y no había salvavidas.

—Pero Jess. —La quedé mirando extraño—. Tú sabes nadar desde los ocho, ¿qué sucedió?

—Me enredé en una boya mal colocada, había marea baja y estaba en un mal lugar. —Miró el reloj del comedor como esperando algo pero continuó hablando—. La empresa que estaba a cargo no la retiró.

Nos reímos bastante de situaciones que recordamos de la secundaria, sobre todo cuando Jessica hizo que las guerras de comida del casino volvieran a desempolvarse de ese cajón donde tenía guardado todas esas memorias.

Le pregunté por qué no estaba ejerciendo su profesión, porque fue una duda que me asaltó desde que la vi en el supermercado.

—Estoy acá en Forks con mis padres para no estar tan sola y también estoy juntando recursos, porque cuando Ángelo vuelva del periodo de reclutamiento nos marcharemos a Italia de vacaciones, allí me quedaré a estudiar dos meses mientras él vuelve a hacer la última instrucción en barco antes de nuestro matrimonio. —Ella meditaba profundamente para que no se le olvidara nada—. Eh… Después de la luna de miel, Ángelo pretende que nos radiquemos en Miami y allí abriré un restaurant.

—Wow, me sorprendes amiga mía. —Era un gran plan.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y decidí que era una hora prudente para marcharme. Pero antes de que lo hiciera Jess me entregó tres sobres decorados que contenían las invitaciones para su boda, una era para mis padres, la otra para la familia de mi hermano, la última era para Edward y para mí.

—Jess, intentaré hacer un esfuerzo. —Le dije indicando mi vientre—. Porque quizá en cuatro meses estaré muy pronta al parto, pero no dudes en que vendré si Andrew me deja.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero al menos cumplí con entregarle a una gran amiga las invitaciones. —Me abrazó y antes de soltarme me hizo recordar un verso de una canción de _Phill Collins_—. _I see your true colors. _—La canción _true colors_ fue parte de las que ella me dijo que escuchara antes de irme a San Francisco y realmente agradecí ese gesto.

Eran las nueve en punto, me había alejado una cuadra y media de a casa de mi amiga cuando siento unos disparos, me escondí atrás de un arbusto, miré hacia atrás y me percaté de que los disparos fueron hacia la casa de Jessica, aterrorizada de lo que pudo haber pasado con ella llamé a mi padre.

—Papá, iba camino a casa pero han disparado a la casa de Jessica. —Él me intentó calmar y yo en el intertanto respiraba hondo, para que no me diera un ataque de pánico.

—Bells, calma, iré a buscarte y mandaré a alguien de la comisaría a ver qué es lo que sucedió. —Sus instrucciones fueron claras e hicieron que mantuviese levemente la calma.

—Estoy detrás de un árbol, tres casas a la derecha de donde vivió el matrimonio Lavanchy. —Esa familia fue muy amiga de mi abuela.

Intenté conservar la calma, sabía que mi padre estaba en camino al igual que los colegas de Charlie, rogaba a Dios para que no hubiera ocurrido una tragedia y fue cuando estuve a punto de tranquilizarme cuando una idea horrorosa cruzó por mi cabeza, pensé en que las balas eran para mí y mi bebé. Volví al estado de conmoción.

Dejé para después aquella tortura, estaba esperando a mi padre y en eso me concentré.

Sentí unos pasos, y la voz de mi padre susurrando bajo mi nombre, me levanté despacio y después de un apretado abrazo él me llevó a casa.

Mi madre me abrazó apenas llegué, me contó que Edward ya había cogido un vuelo y que llegaría por la madrugada.

—Papá, ¿cómo está Jessica? —Le pregunté ansiosa—. Sé que tú lo sabes.

—Jessica está grave y la llevan a Seattle. —Me informó, aunque en su mirada noté que había algo más—. Eso es todo lo que sé.

Me invadía la preocupación, les entregué el sobre con la invitación a mis padres y Charlie tragó saliva profundamente.

—Jess me pidió que les entregara esta invitación, su boda será en cuatro meses. —Les informé y mi papá asintió.

Mi madre me trajo una infusión de hierbas para que me fuera relajando, el silencio reinaba por distintos motivos, la preocupación de mi mamá, la inquietud de Charlie y mis nervios por Jessica. Una llamada telefónica interrumpió aquel tenso silencio.

Mi padre descolgó el auricular.

—Con él. —Contestó y los nervios se apoderaron de su mirada—. Está bien, yo me haré cargo de aquello. —Se quedó en silencio y después continuó—. Yo tomaré las declaraciones, sé que Bella es mi hija, pero su estado de salud no permite que la sometan a las preguntas que por lo general se hacen en estas circunstancias. —Cerró los ojos intentando no ser duro—. Si estuvieras en mi posición entenderías por qué lo hago, tu hija no ha pasado por todo el dolor de Bella así que YO tomaré las declaraciones.

Después de unos segundos colgó el teléfono y el ambiente se volvió más denso, la mirada de mi padre de los nervios pasó a la furia y a la angustia, mi madre lo abrazó y ambos se sentaron en el sillón de dos cuerpos a reconfortarse en un abrazo.

—Bella, tienes que descansar —dijo mi madre, me acompañó a mi habitación y en un acto que me recordó la infancia, mi madre se recostó conmigo y me acarició el rostro hasta que me fui quedando dormida.

— **¡Mamá! **—**Mi angelito gritaba desde el otro lado del claro**—.** ¡Mamá, corre!**

**Y por más que corría no alcanzaba ni siquiera la mitad del prado, ya me estaba agotando, mi hija en mi vientre pateaba de manera constante y el aire me faltaba al intentar respirar, la garganta quemaba y no entendía de qué tenía que escapar.**

**Edward tenía a Matt en sus brazos y todo era risas, ellos se reían de mí, yo los miraba y negaba, pero después de que ya me encontré repuesta caminé hacia donde ellos estaban.**

—**Mamá ya está aquí. **—**Le dije a Matt y él me sonrió.**

—**Como una verdadera familia. **—**Agregó Edward.**

**De la nada apareció un escenario diferente, estaba sola en la casa de Jessica, veía todos los muebles dados vuelta, vidrios rotos y regados por el suelo, casquillos de bala en la pared, olor a pólvora en el ambiente, el tapiz de los sillones con miles de vidrios diminutos que eran de la lámpara del techo del comedor y en la mesa estaba el cuerpo de Jessica ensangrentado, frío y rígido. Estaba muerta, Jess estaba muerta.**

**Comencé a gritar.**

Mi madre entró rápidamente y me abrazó, la maldita pesadilla me tenía con el pulso por las nubes, respiré profundamente y mi hija se movió de manera brusca en mi vientre.

Mi madre sabía que había tenido una pesadilla, desde niña había sido así, cada vez que tenía una pesadilla los llantos y los gritos alertaban a mi familia. Charlie o Renée siempre me despertaban, calmaban mis nervios y esperaban a que me volviera a dormir para irse a dormir de nuevo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Mi madre me miraba preocupada y yo asentí—. Tu padre ya fue a buscar a Edward. —Me informó.

—Espero que eso sólo haya sido una pesadilla —murmuré—. No me gustaría que se hiciera realidad.

Mi madre me llevó a la cocina y me preparó unas tostadas y unos huevos fritos, comí lentamente mirando el reloj, ansiosa, pensando en Edward. Estaba horrorizada con la idea de los disparos y una lágrima cayó inconscientemente por mi rostro.

—Cálmate. —Me ordenó Renée—. No quiero ver que te tengan que internar en Seattle a ti también por todo lo que pasó, Bella. —Su voz sonaba muy preocupada—. Recuerda las instrucciones de Andy por favor.

Sonó el teléfono y me apresuré a contestar.

—Aló, ¿papá?

—No cariño, soy Edward, tu padre viene conduciendo. Estamos en el cruce de La Push así que pronto te daré un abrazo para que sepas cuanto te he extrañado. Te amo.

Una lágrima de emoción rodó por mi mejilla y terminó en mis labios, que se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Aquí te esperaré.

—Bells, anda a acostarte, es muy tarde para que andes rondando por ahí. —Me dijo y para que no se preocupara, accedí.

—Me voy a la cama. —Le dije a mi madre.

Pasé al baño a lavarme los dientes y en unos minutos estaba de vuelta en el dormitorio, le hablaba a mi vientre, le expresaba todo el amor con que toda la familia la estaba esperando, como respuesta recibía ligeros movimientos que me llenaban de dicha.

Sentí unos suaves pasos en la escalera y la puerta de la habitación se abrió, Edward estaba por fin a mi lado. Se acercó, me tomó de la barbilla y me besó con ímpetu, me sentí tranquila, sabía que estando con él podría enfrentar muchas cosas, que sola no podría haber hecho.

— ¿Mi papá te dijo algo sobre Jessica? —pregunté, él se tensó y aunque contestó, tenía absolutamente claro que ahora todo el mundo iba a mantenerme un poco fuera de esto. Maldije internamente a mi presión sanguínea.

—Supongo que Charlie te dijo lo mismo que me dijo a mí, está grave y fue derivada a Seattle. —Suspiró—. Supongo que allí le irán a extraer la bala que recibió.

Lo miré a los ojos, y puse una mano en su mejilla, con los ojos aguados le supliqué que por favor no me escondiera cosas ni me mintiera, porque él sabía que Jessica era una persona importante para mí.

—Es difícil decirte las cosas sin dorar un poco la píldora primero Bella, me da miedo que ante una noticia cualquiera sufras un alza de presión sanguínea y pueda perderte. —Él también tenía la voz quebrada y de pronto fue como si se le hubieran venido unos cuantos años encima por esa mirada que me helaba los huesos, ese verde desvaído que hacían notar todo lo que se reservaba para que yo no sufriera.

En un gesto de amor, lo abracé.

—Está bien —susurré en su oído—. Lo siento… No quise ponerte en esa situación. —Me bajó el arrepentimiento profundo, él me abrazaba y besaba mi clavícula.

Fui consciente de que poco a poco los párpados me pesaban más, Edward ya dormía a mi lado, su brazo se aferraba firmemente a mi vientre, él subió un poco mi polera y mi hija se movía de manera suave bajo la mano de Edward.

—Te quiero… —murmuró Edward.

**Íbamos en el volvo de Edward camino hacia el claro, no había nada en el camino, estaba extrañamente despejado, me recordó a algo, pero no sabía a qué.**

**Unos zapatitos blancos tejidos estaban colgando detrás del espejo retrovisor junto con una foto de la última ecografía.**

— **¿Cuándo colocaste eso ahí, Edward?**

—**Los compré en el último viaje que hice. **—**Frunció el ceño**—**. Creí que te lo había contado.**

**Me sonrió con los ojos brillantes y totalmente expresivos, algo estaba planeando en su mente.**

—**Se me antojó algo dulce **—**murmuré bajo, pero Edward me escuchó.**

—**En la bolsa que hay atrás de tu asiento hay galletas.**

**Saqué un par de galletas y me las comí, alumbró el sol de una manera totalmente rara y mi mente insistía en que ya había estado ahí, mi corazón se aceleró al ver un camión a lo lejos, ahora recordé todo, pero ahora me había quedado muda y quieta. El camión se acercó y de pronto apareció el vehículo que sabía que chocaría con nosotros. En cuanto el otro vehículo golpeó al nuestro me di cuenta que el tipo que provocó la muerte de Matt no estaba al volante, quien manejaba era una mujer, una mujer que no odiaba, pero que cuando me la encontraba me incomodaba, me traía malos recuerdos…**

* * *

**Grupo de facebook: www, facebook, com /groups/ 123524951180586/**

**Trailer: www, youtube, com / watch?v=heKgeRYxgPc**

* * *

**El próximo capítulo es un pov Edward, donde se explicará la razón de su viaje repentino a San Francisco y también la mafia de Alistair volverá...**

_Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, quejas y otros._

Un abrazo grande.


	11. Félix

_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a La saga crepúsculo, de la autora Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría. Está prohibida su adaptación parcial o total__._

**Capítulo beteado por Mimi Afterhours de Betas FFAD.  
**

**www . facebook ,com /groups / betasffaddiction /**

* * *

Capítulo 9: Félix.

**Edward POV**

Tuve que dejar Forks, una urgente llamada de mi secretaria hizo que volviera raudamente a San Francisco. A mis suegros y a mi amada Bella les dije que era un problema inesperado que sólo yo podría resolver en la empresa y que estaba fuera de las capacidades de Emmett, sin embargo, el motivo real de mi viaje era porque "Félix" había vuelto a enviar una carta. Me encontraba totalmente inquieto, por razones obvias no quería que Bella se enterara de esta segunda carta, sufrió mucho con la primera y no permitiría que estuviese en riesgo otra vez.

_O será para que tú no te sientas solo._ Apuntó mi conciencia y realmente tenía miedo de que algo le ocurriera a la razón de mi existencia o a nuestra hija.

Otra de las razones que tenía para ocultar aquello de Bella, era que me había encargado de contratar un investigador privado que llegase a la persona que enviaba las cartas, pero él todavía estaba trabajando en pistas. "Félix" era muy minucioso, sabía que él no quería dejar rastro porque lo perseguían, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba que se mantuviera en la oscuridad, quería investigar codo a codo con él para ver quién osó a enfrentarse a nuestra familia, pero estaba casi seguro que la mafia de Alistair estaba detrás de todo esto.

Cuando mi secretaria me notificó por teléfono la llegada de la carta, le dejé la estricta orden de que dejara el sobre en el tercer cajón del escritorio y que posteriormente lo cerrara con llave, además que nadie podía ingresar a mi oficina sin que antes me llamara primero.

Consideraba que el nuevo invento para los _smartphones_ era genial; poder recibir o realizar llamadas en pleno vuelo era algo que le agradecía a la tecnología, porque de esa manera pude avisarle a Carlisle que estaba de camino para que me fuera a esperar al aeropuerto.

En casi dos horas y media estaba aterrizando. Carlisle me estaba esperando en el aeropuerto, el reloj mostraba la una de la madrugada, respiré profundo, aún me costaba no delegarle un poco de culpa a mi papá por el secuestro que Bella sufrió, aunque seguía siendo mi padre, por lo tanto respetuosamente lo saludé y le conté el verdadero motivo que me traía a San Francisco. Era una de las pocas personas que sabían absolutamente todo el proceso que estaba llevando a cabo.

—Vas a la empresa. —Afirmó mi padre, asentí con mi cabeza para responderle y él se dirigió hasta el edificio—. ¿Necesitas que me quede? —preguntó cuando llegamos al estacionamiento.

—Por favor.

Estaba nervioso, movía nerviosamente la pierna, revisaba el celular, intentaba distraer mi mente, pero me era imposible y como si todo estuviese en mi contra unos policías nos detuvieron para un control rutinario, no querían dejarnos pasar porque supuestamente uno de los papeles no estaba correctamente legalizado, pero al exigir hablar con el superior de aquel policía por aquella situación se regularizó todo y continuamos avanzando.

—Tu madre está muy preocupada, parece que presiente que existe algo que estamos encubriendo, pero respetaré tu decisión —me dijo.

—Ni mi madre y mucho menos Bella deben enterarse de cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con Félix o cualquier cosa que le haga recordar el accidente o el dolor que enfrentó tras la pérdida. —Mi padre asintió—. Bella está muy frágil.

—Lo sé Edward, lo sé.

Estacionamos el vehículo de Carlisle en donde dejaba el mío en situaciones normales, subí por el ascensor y cuando se abrió frente a la puerta de mi oficina caminé rápidamente, desactivé la alarma y entré.

El tercer cajón de mi escritorio estaba cerrado, tal como se lo había pedido a mi secretaria, lo abrí y lo primero que encontré fue el sobre. El contenido me dejó perplejo, preocupado e hizo que el miedo de la pérdida volviera a florecer.

_**Estimado señor Cullen:**_

_**En esta carta seré muy breve y preciso, no hay tiempo para rodeos. En mis últimas investigaciones me percaté de que hay un individuo que intenta corromper su lealtad para con usted, con el fin de filtrar información privada de usted, de su esposa y todos los integrantes de su familia. Lo peligroso es que aquella persona puede estar trabajando en su empresa y he sabido que han pasado cosas inexplicables que casi han hecho que usted pierda mucho dinero, no dudaría que aquello esté a cargo de esta persona.**_

Me hizo recordar la filtración de la hospitalización de Bella después de la primera carta de Félix, esto estaba volviéndose color hormiga.

_**También es necesario que se entere de que el secuestro de su esposa no fue casualidad, hay algo que me causa dudas aún, así que no puedo profundizar en lo que he descubierto de aquello.**_

_**Vuelvo a recordarle que debe tener en cuenta algo sumamente primordial: La Señora Isabella está en peligro inminente, su muerte no será desplazada en ningún caso. Los enemigos no pegarán ojo hasta verla vacía y fría, a ella y al bebé que lleva en el vientre. Tenga suma atención a su alrededor, puesto que, en cualquier momento, atentarán contra la vida de su amada esposa. Aquellos enemigos no escatimarán en sacar de su espacio a quien les estorbe.**_

_**Félix.**_

_**PD: Confíe sólo en su esposa, sus padres, suegros, cuñados y hermanos, en NADIE más.**_

Le mostré la carta a mi padre, quedó tan pálido como yo.

—Reserva un boleto, reserva un boleto de avión a Seattle para mañana. —Mi padre estaba preocupado, mientras tanto presioné un botón y el computador se encendió—. Tu lugar es al lado de Bella, ahora más que nunca debes estar al lado de ella.

—Lo tengo claro papá… —Suspiré profundo—. Bella está en peligro de tantas maneras, en primer lugar porque no puedo contarle nada de esto, esto causaría que ella ganara otra hospitalización. Tampoco puedo ponerme muy exigente con respecto a su seguridad porque se percatará de que ocurre algo extraño y se pondrá inquieta. —Mi mente trajo los peores momentos de mi vida, donde por un error brutal le fui infiel con Chelsea—. Incluso puedo llegar a decir que quizá piense que he vuelto con Chelsea.

Mi padre me dio a entender que sabía que ese tema era algo que aún estaba abierto entre Bells y yo.

Dejé dos reservas de boletos, una para un vuelo en la tarde y otra para el vuelo de las 21:15 horas, porque quería resolver el tema de la seguridad de Bella, no podía volver a Forks sin dejar contratadas algunas personas que me ayudarán a la protección de quienes quería; aunque lo más importante era hablar con el investigador privado por si tenía algún dato de Félix.

Eran cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando por fin estaba en la cama, tenía las fotos de la ecografía de Matt y la de nuestra bebé en las manos, no quería que se volviera a repetir la historia, haría todo lo posible para que mi Bella fuese feliz y que todo fuese descubierto antes de que Bella llegase a término con el embarazo.

**Estaba en la oficina, leía unos informes de **_Royal pharma_**, cuando mi secretaria vino a avisarme que estaba listo el auditorio para lo que quería, por inercia me levanté y caminé hasta el auditorio, cada uno de los empleados estaba aquí, bueno a excepción de una, Chelsea. Estaba confuso, no entendía, todos los empleados me miraban interrogantes.**

**El auditorio era una de las últimas construcciones que se habían realizado, con paredes azules, amplias butacas que alcanzaban para empleados de todos los departamentos y además de invitados especiales, también contaba con calefacción central, el escenario era de madera pulida y con barniz, la acústica era espectacular, la iluminación controlada de acuerdo a lo que se necesitara con un control remoto.**

**Comencé a dar un discurso motivacional, estaba hablando de los nuevos destinos que tomaría la empresa para que estuviesen preparados, un hombre que al parecer se encargaba de la organización del evento, pues tenía una chaqueta negra con letras en la espalda que decían "staff", él pasó por detrás del público camino al segundo piso que había arriba del escenario, llevaba una caja, pero seguí concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.**

**Se sintieron disparos y por el suelo comenzó a correr sangre, estaban muertos muchas personas de mi mayor confianza en la empresa, pero la muerte que más me dolió fue la de mi amigo John, su esposa y sus hijas sufrirían…**

**Me encontraba en estado de shock, salí corriendo detrás del escenario, llamaría a Emergencias, no entendía por qué no me habían matado a mí… Cuando estaba por llegar a la salida lateral me doy cuenta de que Bella estaba mirando con horror el espectáculo con nuestra bebé en un coche.**

—**Vete, Bella —le grité, no alcanzó a dar la vuelta y un disparo hizo que cayera al suelo de manera rápida.**

—**Edward, te amo. —Fueron sus últimas palabras.**

Desperté violentamente, eran ese tipo de sueños los que me preocupaban, lo asocié a las cosas que estaban escritas en la carta de Félix, eran pasadas las 9 de la mañana, así que me fui rápidamente a la ducha.

Estaba enjuagando mi cabello cuando sentí mi celular sonar, me apuré en la ducha, quizá mi padre necesitaba decirme algo con respecto a la carta. Apenas salí de la ducha vi mi teléfono, la llamada la había realizado Emmett.

—Emmett, ¿qué sucedió? —Me preocupé.

—Un contrato, tienes que venir a solucionarlo. —Se notaba preocupado, me estaba asustando, porque mi hermano siempre era el tipo de personas que se le daba mejor el humor que la seriedad—. Los laboratorios alemanes dijeron que los barcos que zarparon iban con las cámaras de frío en mal estado y no pudieron enviar vacunas, quieren iniciar acciones legales.

Más problemas, justo cuando tenía que solucionar lo de la seguridad de mi mujer y mi bebé.

—Está bien, saldré en unos minutos para allá. —Me pasé la mano por el pelo por el estrés que estaba teniendo—. Que mi asistente me tenga un café cortado en mi escritorio por favor.

—Está bien, Edward, maneja con cuidado.

Llamé de inmediato a Benjamin, él podía ayudarme a encontrar una solución, últimamente es un gran aliado en los negocios, él no se hizo problema, iba camino a la oficina. También tuve que llamar a Stella, mi asistente, necesitaba que ella se encargara de algunas cosas.

—Stella, habla Edward, ¿estás muy ocupada?

—No señor Cullen, estoy preparando su café como dijo su hermano, ¿necesita alguna otra cosa?

—Sí Stella, tienes que llamar a la aerolínea y decirles que confirmo el boleto para el vuelo de las 21:15 hacia Seattle, además de citar al señor Schindler para las cinco de la tarde y por último dejar una reunión de directorio fijada para el lunes de la próxima semana.

—Sí señor, no se preocupe. Hasta luego. —Se despidió

—Adiós, Stella.

Como John fue junto a mí a realizar aquel contrato y Benjamin era el nuevo miembro de los altos cargos de la empresa, estábamos los tres encerrados en la oficina pues Emmett se dedicaba al control de calidad cuando yo no estaba en la empresa. Con mis socios leímos varias veces el contrato y nos percatamos de que los alemanes no tenían base legal para una demanda, pues teníamos todos los documentos de respaldo sobre la revisión de las cámaras de frío antes de que los barcos zarparan. La solución fue enviar aquellos respaldos y entrevistar a la tripulación a cargo del zarpe. Ellos tendrían serias sanciones.

Llamé a Bella para contarle que los trámites de la empresa estaban avanzando y que esa misma noche volvería, se escuchaba tranquila pero por sobre todo feliz, me contó que me extrañaba y que nuestra hija también, sonreí, ellas dos eran mi tesoro, mi cable a tierra.

Después de que solucioné aquel problema, salí a almorzar y pensar en alguien de confianza que trabajara en seguridad; de pronto mi teléfono volvió a sonar, Carlisle era el que me llamaba.

—Edward, estuve pensando en que hay que mejorar la seguridad de Bella, y como te conozco, sé que lo más probable es que tú también lo hayas estado haciendo, es por esto que te debo contar que tengo la persona adecuada para que cumpla este trabajo.

Realmente no tenía palabras, mi padre me sorprendió, me alivianaba una carga súper grande, era complicado absorber todo yo, estaba agradecido de Carlisle y de Emmett, cada uno sabía guardar las cosas que necesitaba hablar, uno de los momentos en que más agradecí la ayuda de Emmett fue cuando me di cuenta del error que había cometido al involucrarme con Chelsea.

_El peor error de tu vida_, mi conciencia hizo acto de presencia con la escena en donde Bella llegaba a casa y yo estaba besando a Chelsea, lo que motivó su loca carrera por escapar... No me perdonaría nunca ese hecho, Bella estaba sufriendo por Matt y lo único que hice fue acrecentar el dolor y la sensación de pérdida, es por esa razón que cuando ella quiso renunciar a la editorial sólo la apoyé.

—Gracias papá, por todo… —Finalicé el llamado.

Salí a almorzar al restaurante que estaba cerca de la empresa, allí estaba curiosamente Chelsea con el ex jefe de Bella, en ese momento decidí que mi pedido sería para llevar y no para servirme en el local.

Al terminar de hacer la fila para recibir mi almuerzo estaba Chelsea esperándome, una llamada telefónica del señor Schindler me salvó de tener que entablar una conversación con ella, con un gesto de cabeza la saludé y salí raudamente de vuelta a la oficina. Cuando terminé de comer eran pasadas las tres y media de la tarde y otro problema surgió.

—Buenas tardes, señor Cullen. —Llegó la ayudante en el último proyecto de mi madre—. Vengo por encargo de la señora Esme, ella me pidió que le avisara que necesitaba que fuese urgente al taller, quiere conversar con usted sobre la señorita Bella.

—Está bien, voy en unos minutos, espéreme y regrese conmigo, tengo que firmar unos documentos antes de bajar hacia el estacionamiento. —Llamé por interno a mi asistente—. Stella, lleva a la ayudante de mi madre hasta mi vehículo por favor, yo tengo que firmar esto. —Le mostré una carpeta con facturas— para ir a entregárselo a Emmett y que él ingrese esto a Intranet.

—No se preocupe, Señor Cullen.

Al tener finalizado esos documentos corrí a la oficina de Emmett, él estaba observando una revista con nuevos modelos de cámaras de frío para aviones, era algo que hace meses me venía dando vueltas la cabeza pero aún no concretaba.

—Hermano, encárgate de subir esta información a Intranet, todos los empleados tienen que saber que vendrán los supervisores estatales en un mes y que el nivel de producción no puede decaer. —Hablé velozmente, pero Emmett estaba acostumbrado a oírme hablar así—. Mi madre me llamó y quiere que vaya al taller, después tengo que ir a una reunión con un agente de una empresa así que no tendré tiempo de volver acá y después marcharme a arreglar las cosas que tengo que llevar a Forks.

—No te preocupes, yo estoy a cargo —me contestó.

—Dale saludos a Rose de mi parte.

Literalmente corrí hacia el estacionamiento, allí Stella, mi asistente, conversaba animadamente con la ayudante de mi madre.

—No pensarás en ir a trabajar con mi madre y dejarme solo Stella. —Me reí internamente.

—No señor Cullen, por supuesto que no. —Ella estaba nerviosa, pensando quizá que la iba a amonestar.

En el trayecto entre mi oficina y el taller de mi mamá, con la ayudante de Esme no cruzamos ninguna palabra. Al llegar ahí mi madre estaba con los ojos asustados, _¿qué habrá sucedido?, _fue lo que me pregunté en ese instante.

—Ven hijo, apúrate por favor… —No me gustaba cómo sonaba el tono de su voz. Fue entonces cuando recordé la carta de Félix y comencé a cuestionarme si la seguridad de mi mamá también estaba en riesgo.

Ella me explicó que cerró y dejó las alarmas puestas mientras con su ayudante iban a almorzar y a la vuelta mi madre se encontró con esto.

Pasé a su oficina y me encontré con todos los cajones dados vuelta, pero lo que me impactó más era que sabía que faltaban los planos de las bóvedas.

— ¿Diste aviso a los bancos? —Mi madre asintió rápidamente—. ¿Papá por qué no está acá? —le pregunté.

—Tu padre está en una cirugía, le dije a la secretaria de él que le avisara que lo necesitaba para que viniera cuanto saliera de la operación.

Se estaba complicando todo, no quería dejar a mi madre sola, pero sabía que mi padre podía protegerla, mi deber era estar con Bella.

—Eso no es todo cariño, dejaron esto acá. —Pasamos hacia el subterráneo, y en un poste de madera que estaba al centro de la habitación había una nota afirmada con un cuchillo.

_**Señora Cullen:**_

_**Mi mas afectuoso saludo, quisiera pedirle disculpas por el desastre que quedó en su oficina, era necesario, un colega de nosotros nos pidió aquellos planos y nosotros por supuesto que se los conseguimos.**_

_**¿Realmente pensaron que íbamos a desaparecer? Esto recién inicia, no hay nada mejor que la **_**vendetta**_** que aguarda muchos años…**_

_**Espere nuevas sorpresas.**_

_**MFA**_

_**En memoria de Alistair Petrov.**_

—Señora Esme. —Interrumpió la ayudante desde la puerta—. La policía ya está acá.

La policía se encargó de tomar cada uno de los rastros que las ratas de Alistair habían dejado, les entregué mis huellas, porque yo tomé la carta y el cuchillo que la estaba sosteniendo, no me quería ver implicado en nada.

—Oficial Rodriguez. —Le hablé a la mujer que estaba tomando las declaraciones a los empleados que trabajan con mi madre—. ¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunté—. Porque tengo que ir a Forks, mi esposa embarazada me espera ahí para poder regresar a San Francisco, su embarazo es de alto riesgo y no puede andar sola. —Le explicaba—. Ya compré el boleto para unas horas más.

—Señor Cullen, no es necesario que esté acá hoy —me respondió—. Pero necesitamos que esté de vuelta lo antes posible para que testifique contra los responsables.

—No se preocupe oficial, estaré de regreso mañana a esta hora.

Le expliqué a mi madre que tenía una reunión impostergable en la empresa, ella me dejó marchar, pero sabía que estaba nerviosa, no solo por ella, sabía que ella temía que la Mafia de Alistair volviera a dañar a Bella.

Y sinceramente, me preocupaba lo mismo.

Me junté con el detective y le entregué los nuevos datos, él me informó que los últimos documentos que había obtenido de Félix eran de hace tres semanas, el había estado en _Copalis beach_, pero después hizo un repentino viaje a Los Angeles y que ahí se le había perdido la pista, además Félix dejo unos informes de unas empresas Europeas donde se alojó, no entendí que documentos eran, no conocía ni a los inversionistas ni el nombre de las empresas. Le agradecí por los datos y le di una copia de la carta que recibí y le dije que iría por Bella esta misma tarde a Forks.

Estaba en el aeropuerto a pocos minutos de abordar, cuando una llamada de Renée hizo que los nervios por la carta de Félix y el ataque que sufrió el taller de mi madre fueran simples.

—Edward, ¿estás en el aeropuerto? —La voz de Renée expresaba una total angustia, que fue lo que comenzó mi preocupación.

—Sí, estoy a minutos de subir al avión. ¿Le ocurrió algo a Bella? —Mi corazón comenzó acelerar su pulso.

—Presenció una balacera cuando venía de vuelta de la casa de Jessica hace unos minutos, ella está bien. —Esa noticia bajó un poco la tensión que yo estaba sintiendo—. Pero Jessica recibió varias balas, la están trasladando de urgencia a Seattle, lo más probable es que no sobreviva.

Eso me dejó mudo, estaba seguro que Jessica no era el objetivo de aquellos disparos, la frase_: "__**Aquellos enemigos no escatimarán en sacar de su espacio a quien les estorbe**__"_ de la carta de Félix, que en ese instante quemaba en mi bolsillo, retumbó en mi cabeza.

Querían matar a Bella… querían matar a mi vida.

* * *

**Sé que en este momento quieren matarme por haber dejado el capítulo ahí, pero era necesario.**

**Pronto se revelarán secretos que llevan escondidos mucho tiempo... atentas.**

**Vean en mi perfil el link del trailer y del grupo de facebook, si tienen problemas para ingresar, envíenme un mail a gmail, com**

**Nos vemos pronto**


End file.
